The Legend of Zelda: The Hyrule Battle
by Infernal Flame Zero
Summary: A strange boy lands in Hyrule. Ganon joins forces with Majora's mask in an attempt to gain the Triforce. What is this boy's connection to the Triforce? Onox, Veran, Shadow Link, Aghanim, appear. Join Link in his ultimate fight, the Hyrule Battle LxS ZXOC
1. The Modern Boy

**The Modern boy **

The ominous clouds that appeared suddenly wrapped Hyrule like a thick blanket signaling the return of darkness once again. The rain produced by the dark clouds created a sense of dread and fear. Ganondorf, king of evil, had escaped his desolate prison in the dark realm, his destination, Hyrule castle.

Zelda paced back and forth in her room, stopping once or twice to stare at the harsh weather conditions out side the castle through her window.

"This can't be good," she said in a worried voice, "I can feel the evil presence that is making its way here".

The princess was well aware of coming evil and tried to warn her father but he did not believe his daughters word just as he did four years before when she had warned him about Ganondorf. Of course, he did not remember due to the fact that Zelda herself had reversed time to a period were Ganondorf was no more.

"Where is Impa?" she asked. "I'm sure she would believe me but recently she is nowhere to be seen. "What should I do?" her voice showing signs of worry.

Just then an image of Link flashed through her mind. Link had defeated Ganondorf before and had rescued her. But then again, he was in a form of a seventeen year old plus he had the Master sword. Now he was 14 years old and even though he had matured as a swordsman he was still no match for Ganondorf in his current state. She hesitated but eventually decided to call forth her friend for help once again.

She channeled her power and tried to establish a mental connection with the fairy boy. "Link, can you hear me? It's Zelda. I need your help Link, please," Zelda said patiently waiting for a response.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, on the green forest known as the Lost woods, a teenage boy wearing emerald green clothe and his little fairy companion who was no taller than 5inches slept under a huge tree. Navi, which was lying on top of Link's head, woke up noticing the strange presence surrounding them.

"Link?... Link?" said Navi now becoming more annoyed. "WAKE UP!" she yelled.

The once sleeping boy woke up with a start and was rapidly looking around to scan for any danger. After deciding it was safe he turned to his fairy companion.

"What was that for?" he asked while cleaning his ear with his little finger.

"You are just as lazy as when I first met you, geez," the fairy stated.

"Whatever," Link shot back, "So why did you wake me up Navi?" he asked

"Take a look at the sky," demanded Navi.

Link obeyed and looked up. His expression turned into a serious one as he saw the black clouds.

"Those look like the same clouds that appeared over Hyrule when Ganond….," he stopped midway. Realization had dawned on him. "Oh no, this cant be, he can't be…back".

"There is a good possibility," said Navi.

"But how?! It doesn't make any sense, how could he escape the power of the sages?!" His voice rising with anger.

"I don't know Link but I think its best to contact Zelda immediately," replied Navi.

"Good idea," said Link as he calmed down.

In that moment he heard Zelda call out to him. "Zelda?" asked Link. "Pease Link, I need your help," said Zelda, her voice almost shivering. "Ill be right there Zelda, just hold on," replied Link while grabbing his shield and sword.

"Let's go!" said Link to Navi as she closely followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of a bell signaled the end of school for the year. The voices of many students shouting out of joy could be heard throughout the school. Only one was an exception. A boy about 14years of age and spiky brown hair (same as Roy from fire emblem), wearing the school's uniform ran all across the hallway. The boy ran like his life depended on him. He turned around a corner and laid against the wall.

"I think… I lost… him," said the boy without any breath.

"Guess again Zero," said another boy about an inch taller than the other boy.

The taller boy had messy hair, wore an earring in his ear and his evil smile emanated fear.

The boy known as Zero stood back and swallowed as sweat drops formed over his forehead.

"_I got to do something," _thought Zero as he looked for some mean of salvation.

"Give me your damn money…NOW," shouted the menacing boy.

"_Just be brave, just be brave, just be brave" _thought Zero, his hopes diminishing"N..n..no" he finally managed to say earning a smile from his more intimidating "friend".

"Suit yourself," said the big kid.

"_Wow, that was easy," _Zero thought smiling at himself.

The bigger kid walked towards Zero and picked him up like a rag doll.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Zero as the other boy kept silent and walked. "_Where is he taking me_?" thought Zero as he became more worried.

"This is your stop," said the boy and he dropped Zero into a dumpster outside of school. "Have a nice summer, loser ha ha ha," he laughed as he walked away.

"Per…fect," said Zero as he took a banana peel off his head. He started to walk towards his home as fast as he could as to not attract too much attention to his new stench.

Star Island is where this boy lived. It was given this name due to its star like form. A small island in the Caribbean Sea, Star Island was considered one of the hottest inlands around. This did not bother Zero at all since he felt a strong connection to fire for some reason.

Zero reached his house which was located just outside the city near the woods. He entered his house, noticing that his mom wasn't present he quickly took a bath and put on a shirt with a flame on it and some jeans.

"Might as well get some practice," he said as he took an old wooden sword from under his bed.

Zero was a huge fan of swords. Just the sight of one made him fell all tingly inside. For some reason, he felt a nostalgic feeling every time he wielded one. Snapping out of his day dream he quickly made his way to the woods where he secretly trained everyday.


	2. The Fateful Meeting

**The Fateful meeting **

**All right! Chapter two is up! Now things are going to get more interesting. I like to thank ShadowZero00 for my first review. That's the kind of encouragement I need to keep moving fast. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda T-T**

Zero had entered the forest near his house and quickly made his way into a little clearing. This was the only place in the forest which the sun's rays hit which gave it a sort of mystical look. Zero took out his wooden sword and started swinging around aimlessly. To him, it was the best way to learn swordsmanship but many people just thought he was crazy. After an hour of "practicing" he sat down in a tree stump to wipe the sweat with his shirt.

"An hour of practice, not bad, but I can do better," he said to himself. He thought about the bully that had made fun of him so many times and his expression turned into one of determination.

"Just you wait, I am going to get you back," Zero said as his anger grew.

With new determination Zero stood up and pointed at an old tree with his sword. An image of his oppressor came into his mind as he dashed towards the defenseless tree.

"Heeeyaah!" he shouted as he swung his wooden sword against the tree. The sound of wood breaking was heard throughout the forest.

"Huh?" Zero said as he looked at his broken sword, "Damn! I let my anger take advantage of me…again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ganondorf had arrived and was making his way up the small trail to reach the castle. Many soldiers stood in his path but they were all defeated without any hesitation. The princess and her father were moved to a secure room in the back of the castle.

"Stay here your majesty and don't leave unless I say so," said the king's personal guard. "I'll go on ahead and help the others," the soldier saluted and left to aid the others.

"How can one man be able to defeat all of my soldiers?" asked the king to no one in particular. "This does not make any sense," the ruler of Hyrule sat on a little chair in the back of the room and stared into the ground. The Princess just stood there, for once not knowing what to do.

"_The guards don't stand a chance against that monster," _she thought_. "Link, please hurry."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero heard a rustling sound near a bush as he exited the forest. His mind was shouting at him not to go but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What if it's a monster?" he asked himself. A little voice inside his head spoke to him. "Are you a retard? How can there be a monster here? Your suppose to be 14 for God's sake, Jeez"

Zero slapped his forehead. "I am talking to myself…what's the matter with me?"

He changed his attention to the rustling sound. He took small steps toward the bush but hesitated for a moment.

"Stay calm, stay calm," he spoke to himself. "You're an idiot," the little voice inside his mind spoke. "Shut up," he whispered.

He finally got enough courage to peek behind the bush but to his surprise it was just a little rabbit.

"How anticlimactic," he laughed to himself. "And here I was thinking it was some kind of…," He stop mid sentence upon realizing a shadow standing behind him. He yelled as the shadow reached for him, then all went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Uh…oh…ouch," Zero said while standing up. He awoke to find himself in a forest very similar to his but greener and livelier. He looked around checking his surroundings.

"This isn't my forest, where am I?" he asked still confused.

He remembered the shadow figure reaching out to him and the next thing he knew he was in a different forest.

"I wonder if I was raped or something?" his face grew pale but decided to ignore it. "I think its best if I explore it a bit, maybe ill find the exit," he told himself.

Zero heard what seemed to be two swords clashing. As always, his curiosity got the better of him so he went to find the source of the noise. He could barely make out the form of two persons fighting in a clearing as he made his way over there. He hid behind a tree and stared at the scene before him. In the clearing he saw a boy about his age holding a sword and a shield and wearing a green tunic, a weird hat and…a skirt?

"_That's pretty weird,_" thought Zero as he giggled to himself but his reaction to the other "person" was completely different. On the opposite side of the clearing stood what seemed to be a living skeleton holding a shield and a sword.

"What the hell is THAT?" he shouted which caused the green boy to turn around. This gave the skeleton the opportunity to strike at his opponent.

"Look out!" shouted Zero but the boy simply smiled and ducked. The skeleton, missing his target completely, stood unbalanced which gave the green boy his chance to attack. His sword glowed reddish light which Zero stared in amazement.

SPIN ATTACK! Shouted the boy as he spun his sword around. The blow killed the skeleton monster instantly.

"Link, you should know better than to toy with monsters," shouted Navi, "I killed it, didn't I? So why are you complaining Navi?" Spoke the boy.

His face turned to a serious one, "Monsters are starting to appear again."

"It must be Ganondorf's presence here," said Navi. "We must hurry to the castle then," replied Link.

"Um…hello," said Zero as he walked out from behind the tree.

"Hello" replied Link with a friendly smile.

"SPY!" shouted Navi. "Spy? What are you talking about?" asked Link.

"Look at his clothes, he is not from here!" said Navi. "So, it doesn't matter," replied Link.

Zero just stood there watching the two partners snap at each other. His eyes more focused on Navi.

"Um excuse me," interrupted Zero as he made his way next to Link. "Is that a talking bug?" Zero asked as he pointed to Navi.

WHAT?! Shouted Navi, "What have you done?" asked Link wearing a grim expression on his face.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" asked Zero.

"THIS!!!" shouted Navi as she punched his lights out (yes, apparently fairies can knock out people with one punch). Zero flew about 5ft and slammed against a tree.

"You did it again Navi," said Link as he checked Zero's pulse.

"What? He'll live; he's not THAT weak…is he? asked Navi.

"He's ok" replied Link. "Let's take him to the tree house"

"But what about Zelda?" asked Navi.

"We can't just leave him here," replied Link as he picked him up.

"Ugh…fine," said Navi obviously annoyed. "Stupid weakling"

**A/N: Well, that takes care of that. There's a lot of talking in the beginning but hopefully there will be action in the next chapter, who knows? Oh wait, I do. Anyway thanks for taking time to read my story, really appreciate it. **


	3. A Proper Introduction

**A Proper Introduction **

**Ok, chapter three is here. I would like to thank Aberrant Bliss for reviewing. I am sorry about my grammar. I am used to just drawing comics, this is my first written story. But I don't mind you guys correcting me; it helps me become a better author. **

**Disclaimer: You know what? This gets tiring, this is my disclaimer for the whole story…(deep breath) I don't own Zelda and sadly, I never will!**

Zero awoke with a start. He was resting in a small bed. He looked around the small room as he took the covers off him. Everything seemed to be made out of wood.

"Where am I?" he asked to no one in particular. "That would be my house," said a voice from behind Zero. He turned to see the boy who he had seen in the woods earlier.

"Hi, my name is Link," the boy said while extending his hand to greet him properly.

"Um…mines Zero," he said as he shook Link's hand, "Say, where is the scary ball of light?"

"Behind you, you idiot!" Zero turned to face Navi. "Hehehehe, sorry," Zero apologized while scratching the back of his head.

"You should be," spat Navi.

"Ok, enough Navi," said Link.

"Fine," she said as she flew away.

Link turned to Zero, "sorry about that,"

"It's ok." Replied Zero.

"Listen, I have something very important to do. Could you please stay here?" asked Link.

"Uh…sure," replied Zero. "Thank you, Ill be back in awhile so just make yourself at home," said Link.

Just then, a shout could be heard outside Link's house.

"Stalfos are coming!" shouted a little kokiri boy.

"Stalfos?" Zero asked with a puzzled look.

"The same creature you saw in the woods," replied Link, "but why are they here? There not suppose to enter the village. Zero, you stay here," ordered Link as he left the house, Navi following closely behind.

"I'm not going to stay here while he's fighting monsters, that wouldn't be right," He stated.

He looked around and found a small sword laying on the floor. Zero picked it up and examined it.

"Perfect," he said, a smile on his face.

Link ran outside and started ordering the kokiris to run towards the Deku tree's meadow. He stood watching the entrance, waiting for the stalfos to arrive. After a minute of silence, Link could barely make out the figures of many stalfos appearing in the entrance to the Lost woods.

"All right, here I go," he said to himself as he dashed towards the army of stalfos.

Link heard a voice calling out to him. He turned around to see Saria, his childhood friend, running at him with a deku stick in her hand.

"Saria! Stay back!" shouted Link. A stalfos swung his sword at Link which he blocked with his shield. "Dammit!" he said.

Saria was determined to help her friend at all cost but was stopped half way by a stalfos who somehow got passed Link while he was dealing with the others. Saria stumbled backwards, her body trembling with fear. The stalfos raised its sword, ready to strike the defenseless kokiri girl.

"Saria, no!" shouted Link. He knew he couldn't get there in time to help her.

Saria closed her eyes and waited for her demise but it never came.

"HEEYAH" Zero shouted as he sliced the stalfos in half.

Both Link and Saria stared in amazement.

"_I did it…I did it…BOOYAH_!" shouted Zero in his mind.

"Zero, take care of Saria. Ill handle the rest," ordered Link with a hint of relief.

"No prob," Zero replied as he turned to face Saria.

"You ok?" Zero asked as he helped her up.

"Yes, thank you." she said while dusting off her tunic, "who are you again?"

"Your welcome and the name's Zero, at your service," Zero smiled.

Link defeated the last of the stalfos without receiving any injuries. "That's that," he said as he walked back towards Zero and Saria.

"Pretty good Zero, have you ever wielded a sword before?" he asked.

"Maybe once or twice," responded Zero.

Link turned to Saria, "that was pretty reckless Saria, you could have gotten hurt."

"I am sorry Link but this is my home, I have to protect it," she responded in a serious tone.

"You have taken your responsibility as a forest sage too seriously, I just don't want you to get hurt," stated Link.

"I won't, I promise," she said with a smile, "I'll go tell the others that it's safe."

She turned to Zero once more, "It was a pleasure meeting you Zero," with that, Saria left to tell the other kokiri children of the situation at hand.

"This won't be easy," Link said to himself, "Zero, I might need your help."

"Sure, but what exactly do you need my help for?" he asked.

"I need your sword skills," Link said.

Zero looked down at his sword, "But I am not that good, I have never had any real experience before," he frowned.

"I believe there is a reason for our encounter in the woods. Its like destiny, you know?"

Zero stared at the floor contemplating Link's words. He gazed back at the sword in his hands. "Destiny, huh?" he said, not changing his gaze.

"This is probably some sort of dream," Zero said to himself. "But its weird, in my dreams, I usually get chased by flesh eating zombies or something; still, this looks pretty realistic. I wonder if I am supposed to be some sort of hero."

Link and Navi stared at Zero who was to busy talking to himself to notice.

"Link, we still have time. Let's ditch him, please," begged Navi.

"No, we need him," responded Link. Navi sighed in defeated as she took refuge in Link's hat.

Zero finished his little discussion and turned to face Link once again. "Ill do it!" Zero exclaimed. "But first you need to give me details."

"Listen, we don't have time. All I can tell you now is that my friend is trapped in a castle and I need to rescue her from a mad man." Shouted Link. He played the prelude of light with his fairy ocarina and quickly grabbed Zero by the collar of his shirt.

"Did you say her?" Was all Zero could say before they were both engulfed in a white light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light covered the Temple of Time as Link and Zero appeared in the pedestal with the light sage's symbol on it.

"What the hell was that?" Zero asked; his stomach felt like it was turned inside out.

"You get used to it, now follow me," Link said as he ran towards the exit.

"Right behind you," Zero said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio made their way through the castle doors and ran up the stairs to the throne room.

"Ganondorf!" yelled Link as he opened the doors to the throne room. Zero entered after him noticing the black figure in the opposite side of the room with his back towards them.

A small chuckled came from the dark figure as he turned to face them, revealing the face of the king of evil, Ganondorf Dragmire.

"How I longed for this day. Link, you will now die once and for all," Ganondorf smiled.

Link noticed the dead body of the once noble king of Hyrule lying beside the Gerudo king. Zero stood there, awestruck by the scene before him.

"What did you do to Zelda?!" Link shouted.

"Fear not 'Hero', you're princess is safe…for now," The dark lord waved his hand in the air. A bright crystal that resembled a rupee appeared in the air; inside it was Princess Zelda unconscious. Link unsheathed his sword and shield, rage filling his body once more.

"Zero, you go and take care of Zelda. Ill handle this guy," Link said as he and his fairy companion dashed towards Ganondorf.

"You got it," Zero said as he made his way to the captured princess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link swung his sword at Ganondorf with sheer rage but the evil king dodged every single attack coming at him.

"sigh…pant…what's going on? I can't even lay a hand on him," Link said with exhaustion. "Something's different," added Navi, "but I can't put my finger on it."

"Not so easy without the Master sword, is it boy?" Ganondorf taunted.

"Screw you," Link said as he slashed vertically. Ganondorf sidestepped causing Link to miss and loose his balance in the process. Ganondorf took that opportunity to punch Link right in the stomach. Link collapsed on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's beautiful," Zero said as he stared at the princess. "_No, I mustn't think that at a time like this._" He thought while trying to find a way to break the crystal.

"Zero!" he heard Navi yell. He turned only to see Link lying on the floor, "shit!"

"Its over Link, Hyrule along with the Triforce shall be mine," Ganondorf said as he channeled his power to his hand, "farewell Hero."

"Not so fast!" Zero shouted as he swung his sword, slashing the evil king from behind.

"Augh! What?!" Ganondorf said through his pain. He turned to face Zero for the first time. "You!" he hissed.

"Uh oh" Zero said. "Now I've done it."

"You insolent little fool!" he growled.

"Oh c'mon, that line is so over used, can't you think of a better one," Zero taunted.

Link looked at Zero in a shocked state. "What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice.

Zero looked at Link. "Making a distraction you idiot," He looked back at Ganondorf scared as hell but he hid it well.

"So, long nose, what's with your skin? It's all green, Lemme guess; your mother is a toad, right?" He mentally congratulated himself for that one. "Ooh, gotta write that one down," he smirked.

Fury could not even begin to describe the evil king's emotion. "You will DIE!" he roared as he dashed at Zero with blinding speed. Zero prepared himself for the attack, knowing full well what was coming next.

Ganondorf focused all his energy into his fist as he roared with hatred. Zero crossed his hands across his chest forming an 'x', in an attempt to block his attack but to no avail. The impact of the punch sent Zero flying through the air.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Link and Navi watched with horror as Zero was launched into the air by Ganondorf's unbelievable power. He collapsed on the floor pretty hard. Zero looked at Link and spoke without making any noise, "Now's your chance," He then fell into unconsciousness. Link nodded and stood up, sword and shield in his hand. He powered up his sword at ran towards Ganondorf while he was distracted.

"KAITENGIRI!" Link shouted as he unleashed his most devastating attack. (Kaitengiri is another name for Spin attack in the Zelda mangas. I like it, its different, so I do, deal wit it :)

Ganondorf was caught off guard by Link. He did not have anytime to react, thus he got hit by his attack. He suffered a deep wound in his abdomen, "Li…nk," he choked as he collapsed on the floor, motionless.

"I did…huff…I did it," Link said as he used his sword like a cane and leaned on it. "Navi, go check on Zero, please."

"You got it," Navi said as she flew towards Zero, "he's ok, just knocked out." Zero stirred for a bit but woke up with a start, "Never mind, he's up."

"You sure got a lot of endurance, I give you that," Navi said.

"Gee, thanks," Zero replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Where is Ganondorf?" he asked, looking around the room.

"He's dead," replied Navi. "Link got him."

"He's not dead," Link said while staring at Ganondorf.

"What? How? He's right there, lying in the floor, dead," said Navi.

"Look at Zelda" Link commanded, keeping his eyes on Ganondorf.

Zero and Navi both looked at the princess. She was still trapped inside the crystal.

"If Ganondorf is dead, how can the crystal still be in place?" Navi asked.

"Very perceptive Link," came the voice of the evil king.

"Shit," Zero said, picking up his sword from the ground, "I put my freaking life on the line just so we could beat him and there he is, unscratched! What gives?!" Zero shouted.

Link said nothing; he just stared at Ganondorf as he rose from the ground.

"No more games boy, this ends now!" he shouted as a dark light engulfed everything.

"Wha…what's going on?" came Zero's voice from the darkness.

"Stay calm," replied Link.

The darkness left the room a few seconds later, Link, Zero, and Navi could see again. Something was different about Ganondorf now. He carried something in his hand; something, which made Link tremble.

"Do you know what this is?" Ganondorf said as he showed Link the item in his possession.

"No…It can't be," Link said, trembling with fear.

In his possession, was the dreaded mask which contained the spirit of an evil god.

Ganondorf had acquired the Majora's Mask.

"With this Mask, I will gain the power I need to grab the Triforce, rule Hyrule, but most importantly, I will gain the power to kill you," he said with an evil grin.

"No!" Link shouted, as Ganondorf slowly placed the mask against his face. A flash of light covered Ganondorf and blinded Link and Zero.

"Zero, go free Zelda," Link commanded while shielding his eyes from the light.

Zero ran towards the imprisoned princess and with his sword, he shattered the crystal, grabbing Zelda in mid air. He stared at her for a moment. "_Destiny, it is thy destiny,_" came a voice inside Zero's mind. "Destiny?" he asked. He shrugged it off and checked the princess for any injuries. "_She seems ok," _he thought. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off her. A strange feeling overtook him, a weird sensation which he had never felt before. "What the hell?" he asked. Once again he shook off that strange feeling and placed her on the ground. He looked at Navi for a second. "Stay here with her," he commanded.

"What? Who do you think you are?" she stopped and noticed Zero's expression. He had a look of seriousness. She decided not to argue.

The blinding light ceased and there he stood, a black aura surrounding his body. Neither Majora, nor Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf is no more, my name is MajoraGanon," said the new incarnation of evil.

"Welcome to Oblivion!"

**A/N: Well there it is. Chapter 3 of my freakishly long story. You know something; it was much easier when all I had to do was just draw the scenes. Now I have to explain them wit details….(sigh) now I know wat u guys go through --; well till next time. **


	4. Salvation

**sSalvation**

**Well, chap 4 is now completed. Sorry for the delay, school is a living hell for me but then again, when is it not? Anyway onto my reviewers. Id like to thank Nariena and Leon sage of earth. Also, id like to thank Hopeless maiden (we will start co-writing a story soon so keep a look out for it) and of course my own personal Beta reader…Kariah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda (I did by all the games ) **

Link and Zero stared at the monstrosity that was MajoraGanon. They could feel his immense power radiating from his body.

"Well this sucks," Zero said trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping," replied Link as he kept his gaze at the new evil before them.

"What is the matter Link? Why don't you try swinging your little sword at me?" taunted MajoraGanon.

Link stood there not knowing what to do. For the first time in his life he wasn't sure of his skills as a swordsman. Zero stared at his friend with a puzzled look. "_What the hell is wrong with him?" _Zero thought. "_Maybe he just needs a little confidence. Yeah that's right, confidence._"

Zero raised his sword showing no fear what so ever. He eyed MajoraGanon, noticing his amused expression.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" MajoraGanon asked. "Are you eager to die?"

"Heh! I really don't care! This is a dream anyway, if I die, I'll just wake up safe and sound," Zero smirked.

Link looked at Zero with a very confused look. "_What the heck is he saying?_" he mentally asked himself.

Without a second thought, Zero rushed towards MajoraGanon at top speed.

"Wow, he really is an idiot," Navi commented as she watched Zero run to his doom.

Zero jumped in the air, ready to strike a vertical slash but something stopped him in mid air. He could barely make out what seemed to be an invisible barrier around MajoraGanon. Soon after, he felt a huge volt of electricity running through his body.

"What…the…?" He managed to choke out through his pain. He was sent flying back only to land in Link's feet.

"Zero? Zero! Are you hurt?" asked a concerned Link.

"Uh…hello? I just got electrocuted! And you are asking if I am hurt!" Zero inhaled "no, I am fine," he smiled.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever met…aside from the creepy mask guy" Link smiled back.

"I believe I did my job," Zero said as he stood up, dusting himself.

"What do you mean?" asked Link.

"One, I found out he has a barrier; important information for future offense. And two, I seemed to ease your nerves a little," Zero replied.

"I see, weird way to do it but it worked. I feel much better," Link said.

"Is he dead?" Navi asked. Looking at Zero with hope.

"Much to your disappointment, no," Zero replied with a grin on his face. "I am still alive you little puff ball."

"Darn" Navi said, sadness in her voice. "Wait, WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Enough," commanded Link. "This really isn't the time to joke around."

"If you won't attack me then I'll just have to attack you!" MajoraGanon said as he raised his arm in the air.

"What the hell is he doing?" Zero asked.

"Whatever it is, it won't be good so prepare yourself," Link said. Zero nodded while keeping his eyes directly on MajoraGanon.

A black stream of energy seemed to be drawn to MajoraGanon's hand. He slowly moved his hand so that it pointed at Link and Zero. The small streams of energy combined to form a huge black energy ball, which made Link and Zero flinch at the mere size of it.

"Prepare to die," MajoraGanon laughed as he shot his destructive ball of energy at the two boys.

Link thought fast and swung his hands in an odd way.

"Link, this is no time to be dancing!" Zero shouted.

"Just be quiet and watch!" Navi shot back.

"NAYRU'S LOVE!" he shouted as a blue barrier began surrounding them.

"Hold on!" Link shouted at Zero who was too busy praying to notice.

The impact of the blast was so strong that even though they were protected, it sends them flying back. They were slammed against a wall pretty hard. Zero, who wasn't used to fighting, lost consciousness the moment he hit the wall. Link however, managed to stay conscious although he was seriously hurt and Navi landed on top of Link so she was fine.

"Da…damn!" Link said, too hurt to even stand.

"Is this how it's going to end? You disappoint me Hero. I expected better from the boy who saved Hyrule so easily," MajoraGanon stated. He looked at Link with disappointment. His lust for battle was far from quenched but he intended to end Link's pathetic life here and now. He hovered in the air and stopped before reaching the ceiling. He extended both of his arms in the air. The final blow was about to take place.

"This ends here," MajoraGanon said as he created a black ball of energy, which made the last one seem like a pebble compared to this one.

Link stared at his enemy with anger. He was angry at MajoraGanon but mostly, he was angry with himself.

"_How could I have let this happen_!" he thought. "_I let every one down_!" The young Hylian closed his eyes in defeat. Link wasn't normally the type to give up but he felt that victory was now beyond his reach.

"Link! What are you doing!" Navi asked. "You can't give up now!"

"It's over Navi. Without the sages or the Master sword I am nothing." Link sighed.

MajoraGanon launched his death ball at Link who in turn did nothing but closed his eyes to await death. Soon after, a figure surrounded by a pink aura stood in front of Link. Link looked up in amazement.

"Zel…Zelda!" he shouted.

"Link, you are the Hero of Time. Neither the sages nor the Master sword make you a hero. It is your spirit, the love you share with everyone around you, that makes you a hero," the young princess spoke.

The words of the seventh sage echoed through Link's mind. At that moment he felt stupid for ever ever giving up on those who needed him. But aside from that, he felt rejuvenated. Zelda's words gave him the strength to stand up and keep fighting, for his loved ones.

"I am sorry Zelda," Link apologized.

Zelda just smiled at him warmly before turning back to face the massive dark energy ball which represented the limitless power of MajoraGanon.

"This isn't over MajoraGanon, your reign of terror will never last," Zelda stated in a calm voice.

She raised her arms in the air and closed her eyes as a white light surrounded her body.

"Trying to escape? I don't think so princess," shouted the evil incarnation. He summoned more power and added it to his dark energy ball, which gained more speed.

"I can't cast the spell in time," she said.

"I'll take care of it," Link said calmly as he stood in front of the princess and readied his shield. Zelda looked at Link and nodded.

"Its over!" shouted MajoraGanon.

"Not by a long shot!" Link shouted back as the energy ball clashed against Link's shield.

"Ha ha ha ha, how long can you last, hero?" MajoraGanon smirked.

"_He's right, I can't hold on for much longer_," Link thought as a sweat dropped from his forehead. "Zel? Whenever you're ready."

"I got it!" Zelda shouted.

"About time," Link said while the force of the energy ball pushed him back.

Zero slowly opened his eyes but his vision was still blurry. He could barely make out the form of a young girl covered in white light.

"An angel?" was all that escaped his lips as he was engulfed in a bright white light.

**A/N: Freakin A! I finally finished chapter 4. Damn, school work is too much for me. Read and Review, got it! **


	5. The journey begins

**The Journey Begins **

**Hell Yea! Chapter 5. Lets take a break from fighting, shall we? **

**Onto my reviewers **

**Forest Girl Kaz: thanks for giving me that idea, LinkxSaria all the way! **

**Yusuke343: Im glad I used ur favorite ending line and ill try to make them longer **

**Kariah: hopefully ill get better and you won't have to go through all the trouble of editing lol **

**Leon sage of earth: Hell yea! I bet my story will be better lol **

**Hopeless maiden: Im glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda…but just you wait…ill have Twilight Princess…ull see **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"I can't believe this is happening," came the voice of a teenage boy.

"Just calm down Link, let's wait for your friend to wake up so we can discuss our future plans," replied a girl's voice.

"All right," Link sighed.

"What is going on?" Zero said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"He's coming to," Link said.

Zero looked around to find himself back in Link's tree house. He sat down in the edge of the bed and stared at Link.

"We are back?" he asked. "What happened to MajoraGanon?"

"Don't worry, we escaped the castle. We should be ok for awhile," Zelda smiled.

Zero hadn't noticed that Zelda was in the room and quickly turned red. Zelda noticed his sudden change and giggled.

"I am sorry, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Zelda Harkinian." She extended her hand.

"My name is…is…" he choked.

"Zero," Link coughed.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Zero! My name is Zero," he shook her hand.

Zero looked down in embarrassment. He didn't dare look at Zelda in the face. "_I bet she thinks I am a loser. Stupid, stupid Zero_," he mentally slapped himself.

"That was smooth Zero," Navi laughed as she flew out of Link's hat.

"Shut up," Zero said not lifting his gaze from the floor.

"All right guys lets drop it, we have more important things to worry about," Link said. He turned to look at Zelda. "So what do we do from here?"

"We can't beat MajoraGanon by sheer force. We need the help of the sages and the Master sword," Zelda replied.

"I think I understand. You want to try and seal MajoraGanon in the dark realm again, correct?"

"That's right Link. We need the sage's power but that's where the problem lays," Zelda frowned.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"I tried to communicate with the sages but I can't. I fear that something might have happened to them," Zelda replied.

"If you can't communicate with…wait! Saria is one of the sages. You can't communicate with her either?" He asked in a worried tone.

Zelda shook her head, "No Link, I can't."

Link didn't answer. He ran outside and headed towards Saria's house, Navi following close behind.

Zero stood up and looked at Zelda. "Where do you think she is?" he asked.

"There is a good possibility that she is in the forest temple," she replied.

"Forest Temple, got it," he took his sword and headed to the exit of the tree house. "You stay here princess."

"Wait! Do you know where the Forest Temple is?" she asked.

"No clue" he said before sliding down the ladder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link entered Saria's house only to find it empty. "Dammit she's not here," he punched the wall. Just then, an idea came to him. "Of course!" he took out his ocarina and started playing Saria's song. He waited for a few seconds before he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Link? Is that you?" Saria asked.

"Saria!" Link shouted. "Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I am outside the forest temple. Something strange is going on. I can sense the same evil energy that appeared back when Ganondorf took control. Link, what is going on?"

"Don't worry Saria, I'll be there in a minute, just don't move," Link said

"Ok Link, but please hurry"

"I will," Link said as he cut the communication.

"Link!" Zero shouted as he ran towards Link. "I think I know where Saria is."

"She's in the Forest Temple," replied Link.

"Yeah, exactly, so let's go!" Zero said.

"What about Zelda?" Link asked.

Zero pointed at Link's tree house. "I told her to stay in the tree house, she should be fine,"

"All right, let's go," Link said as he headed to the Lost Woods entrance.

Zero stopped just outside the woods. "Whoa hold up! Those are the same woods where those creepy skeleton things popped out."

"What's your point?" Link asked.

"You are not scared, are you?" Navi asked with an amused face.

Zero crossed his arms and looked away, "Who? Me? No way!"

"Ok good, so let's go," Link said as he walked into the dark woods.

Zero took a deep breath and followed Link into the Lost Woods. "_What am I getting myself into_?"

"Ok Zero, listen closely," Link stared at Zero. "These woods aren't called Lost Woods for nothing. If you get lost here you will turn into a stalfos, simple as that, so stay close."

"You tell me this now?" Zero asked.

"You can always go back, but then again, if you get lost then I can't guarantee your safety," Navi laughed.

"Stupid fairy," Zero mumbled.

"I heard that!" Navi shouted. "You want to get fairy slapped again?"

"Is that a threat?" Zero shot back.

Link was a little annoyed by how much these two argued, and they basically just met. "Will you two shut up!" he said with indignation.

Both Zero and Navi flinched and stood staring at the ground. "We are sorry Link," they both said in unison.

"Let's just quicken the pace," Link said walking a little faster.

"_Man, he must be really worried about that Saria girl_." Zero thought

"_Stupid weakling, he made Link angry at me_," Navi thought casting glares at Zero who was to busy looking at every direction inspecting for monsters (in other words, paranoid) to notice.

After a few minutes of walking in different directions they came across a little maze. A few turns here and there and they had arrived at the entrance to the Forest Temple. In a little stump in a corner sat Saria who jumped with glee when she saw Link. She ran towards him and hugged him. Link returned the hug and sighed with big relief.

Link broke the hug. "I am glad you're ok Sar."

"I am ok Link, but I fear that the Forest Temple isn't," she said with a frown.

Zero seemed distracted. He walked toward the temple and stared at it.

"So weird, this temple, I think I've seen it before. Really creepy looking too," he said while shuddering.

Link looked at Zero. "You can sense it too? That ominous feeling?"

Zero didn't take his eyes off the dark building and nodded. "Something evil is inside there all right."

Link then changed his gaze to Navi. "Let's go Navi," he said. The little fairy nodded.

"Saria, you stay here," he commanded.

The little Kokiri girl looked at him and shook her head. "I am sorry Link but this is my temple and I am its guardian. I am going with you," she stated.

Zero grinned and looked at Link.

"What are you staring at?" Link asked annoyed.

"Dude, never get into an argument with a girl; you will never win," Zero said while laughing. Saria smiled and thanked Zero for backing her up.

Link sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win. But, if things get dangerous, you are going straight home."

Saria squealed with glee and hugged Link, "Ok I will, don't worry about me."

Link looked at Zero with an annoyed expression. "How do you know that a guy can't win an argument against a girl?"

"Experience I suppose?" Navi asked.

"Yeah with my mother," Zero sighed.

"OK guys, this is it! Into the Forest Temple we go!

"Right!" they all said in unison.

**A/N: Yeah! Not even school can keep me down. But it still sucks…you know what its like to read an English and Spanish novel at the same time? Course my bilingual school. Why couldn't I have gone to a Japanese one instead? ... (Cough) anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Hasta Luego! **

**Preview: the poe sisters are back! **


	6. The Forest temple

**The Forest Temple **

**Zero here, reporting! First of all, this story was supposed to be a LinkxZelda story but I kinda changed it around. From now on, it'll be a LinkxSaria story, sorry if I disappoint anyone. Second, I sorta forgot to enable anonymous reviews hehehe, sorry bout that. Anyway, onto chapter 6! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda (seriously, why do we have to suffer by saying this? I've already done it six times and it's already tiring) **

"Um, so how do we get up there?" Zero asked only to receive an evil glare from Link.

"Simple my friend," Link grabbed the collar of Zero's shirt.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked a frightened Zero.

Link didn't answer; instead, he flung Zero into the entrance to the temple while flashing a big smile. Zero landed face first against the ground and quickly stood up. Some yelling and profanity followed soon after.

After Zero calmed down, Link took out his hookshot and grabbed Saria by the waist, which made her blush a bit. He shot the hookshot to a nearby tree and flung himself and Saria to the entrance.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Link smiled at Zero, which gave him a menacing look and turned to open the door to the temple.

"What should we keep a look out for?" Zero asked Saria.

"I guess we should look out for monsters or anything suspicious," Saria replied.

"Well, we will gain nothing by standing out here so let's go," Link said. Zero and Saria both nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had entered the temple and at first sight, everything seemed in order.

"Hm, usually there are two wolfos guarding the entrance," Link said. "Maybe it was just our imagination playing tricks on us."

"I don't know, something seems off," Saria replied while looking at her surroundings.

"Maybe it's that the whole situation with MajoraGanon has left you guys a little paranoid," Zero stated while placing his hands behind his head.

Link opened the door to the temple's main room. "I don't think that's the case."

"What makes you say that?" Navi asked as she flew out of Link's hat.

Four poes stood in the center of the room. Each colored differently.

"Its…it's…," Saria choked.

"The poe sisters," Link said while pulling out his sword and shield.

"AHHH! Gh…GHOSTS! I thought they only came out in "the world's most haunted places" TV show!" shouted Zero, which earned a weird look from everyone else.

"You idiot," said Navi.

The oldest poe sister, Meg (the purple one), left the room to head towards the boss room and left her sisters to fight Link and co.

"_Where is it going_?" thought Link. "Saria, you come with me. Zero take care of these three. Navi, stay with Zero.

"Why do I get stuck with him!" a furious Navi asked.

Link stared at Navi. "Now is not the time," he turned to Saria. "Let's go!" Saria nodded and followed him down the elevator, which led to the boss's room.

"I guess it's just you and me," Zero said.

"As if! I am leaving!" with that, she flew away only to be stopped by Jo (the red poe sister). Navi screamed and flew back to Zero. "On second thought, I'll stay. Besides you need someone to protect you," she said with a nervous laugh.

"You can at least try to sound more convincing," Zero spat.

"Enough talk! FIGHT!" Navi shouted in his ear.

"All right, all right, jeez," Zero said while taking out his sword.

Zero charged at the poe sisters at top speed and swung his sword horizontally but to his surprise, he had missed.

"What? Where are they?" He looked around the room.

"WATCH OUT!" Navi screamed but it was too late. Amy (the green one) smacked Zero from behind with her torch and the other two smacked him from the front and sent him flying back against a wall.

"Damn…I am still too weak," Zero said barely able to stand up.

"One hit and you're down? Don't tell me that's all you got?" Navi asked.

Zero glared at Navi but said nothing. He stared at the poe sisters who were slowly making their way towards him. It was hard to come up with a plan. They could turn invisible whenever they wanted so he knew that he had to catch them off guard.

"_Brute force won't win this fight_," he thought. That's when he spotted a chandelier conveniently placed on top of the poe sisters. He smiled to himself. "_If it works in movies and cartoons then maybe…_"

"Navi, think you can fly up to that chandelier and bring it down?" Zero whispered.

Navi looked up and saw the chandelier. "Is it just me, or did that chandelier came out of nowhere?" she asked.

"Who cares? Can you make it fall?" Zero asked again.

"Sure, leave it to me," Navi said as she flew up towards the key to their victory.

"All right, now to make sure they stay…" he looked back at the poe sisters only to find out they weren't there anymore. "Dammit!"

He signaled Navi to cease from dropping the chandelier and she nodded back in understanding. He then took a defensive position and concentrated in looking for the poes. His gaze went from front, back, left and right, constantly checking his surroundings for the smallest hint of danger. He heard one of the poe snicker before striking from behind for a second time. Zero, more prepared this time, ducked in time to dodge the poe's attack. He then saw the other two coming from both sides and he quickly back flipped out of harms way.

"Not bad Zero," he congratulated himself.

"Not bad at all," Navi whispered to herself.

His little victory was short lived however when Amy (green one) caught him off guard whacked him in the head.

Zero crouched while rubbing his head. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow."

Navi sighed, "Thank the Goddesses he has a hard head."

"I heard that!" Zero shouted while blocking Beth's (blue one) attack with his sword.

Zero kept dodging and dodging, eventually becoming exhausted. He kept going until he could no longer dodge but block their relentless attacks. "_I am getting nowhere_," he thought. "_Must get them under the chandelier_!"

The poe sisters attacked simultaneously. Zero, unable to dodge, placed his sword in front of him horizontally. The impact caused him to slide back a bit and a struggle was formed. Zero saw the chandelier just a few centimeters behind him. He turned back to face the poe sisters. He smiled, "This has been very entertaining but I must bid you farewell." He back flipped and the momentum caused the poe sisters to fall forward and land right under the chandelier. "NAVI!" Zero shouted.

"GOT IT!" Navi cut the rope that held the chandelier in place and watched it fall on top of the sisters. In a puff of smoke, they were gone.

Zero took a moment to breath. "We…DID IT!" he shouted while jumping in the air.

"YEAH! We did!" Navi shouted back with glee.

They both soon stopped and stared at each other before turning the other way.

"HMPH!" they both grunted in unison.

"This doesn't change anything, I still think you're a wuss," Navi said.

"Same goes for me, PUFFBALL," Zero retorted which only earned him a fairy slap.

"You deserved it," Navi snapped.

"Damn," Zero said while rubbing his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There is nothing here Link," Saria said while looking at the creepy painting of what seemed to be a castle in the distance.

"Hm, where did it go? I was sure it went this way," Link replied.

"Let's keep looking around," Saria suggested.

"All right," Link replied.

"Hey guys!" Zero shouted as he ran at them.

"Zero, are you ok?" Saria asked.

"I few scratches here and there but I am fine," Zero replied.

"That's good," Saria smiled.

Link walked up to him, "So you defeated the poe sisters? Not bad."

"Of course! It was easy," Zero stated proudly.

"As if! You were getting your butt kicked. It's a good thing I was there," Navi shouted.

"HEY...I wasn't loosing THAT bad!" Zero snapped.

"YES YOU WERE!" Navi shot back.

"You guys fight too much," Saria said with an amused face.

"What's your point?" Navi asked.

Link sighed, "Never mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they were leaving the boss's room, the purple poe appeared from the floor and quietly hovered behind Link. Nobody noticed the poe's presence except for Navi who tried to warn everyone but it was too late. The poe had somehow disappeared into Link's body making him collapse on the floor.

"Link!" Saria shouted as she ran towards him.

Zero grabbed her hand, "Wait!" he shouted.

"Let me go!" Saria shouted while trying to break free from Zero's grasp.

They both stared at Link as he stood up. His eyes were dull and lifeless.

"What is going on Navi?" Zero asked.

"He is being possessed by the poe," Navi replied.

"Very clever little fairy," the poe said with an icily tone. It turned to face Zero, "so this is the chosen one master MajoraGanon was talking about," it hissed.

"Chosen one? What are you talking about?" Zero asked.

"It is my duty to bring you to my master, dead or alive, but I prefer dead," it laughed.

Zero stood there, fear had taken over but Zero knew better than to show his weakness.

"What are we going to do!" Saria screamed.

Navi looked at Zero, "You are the only one who can stop him now, stop being a wuss and do something!"

"You are right!" Zero stated. "Take Saria and leave," he commanded.

"Now we are talking," Navi said. She flew towards Saria, "Let's go."

"But what about Link?" she asked.

"Don't worry; Zero is not strong enough to kill Link, he'll probably get killed first," Navi replied.

"WHAT!" Saria shouted.

"Kidding, don't worry, just come with me," Navi said. Saria nodded and followed Navi to a safe location.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's just you and me now," Zero said.

Possessed Link (lets call him that) smiled while pulling out his sword and shield, "It is best if you did not trembled."

"Shut the hell up!" Zero shouted.

"I will but first you must know, if you hit me, it is your friend who gets hurt," Possessed Link smiled.

"What!" Zero asked.

Possessed Link did not respond, instead he charged at Zero.

"Crap!" Zero placed his sword in front of him at an attempt to block his attack.

Possessed Link's attack came swift and strong, knocking Zero off his feet.

Zero managed to stand up and placed his sword in a defensive position. "_What am I going to do? I can't hurt Link, what do I do?_" he asked himself.

"If you keep trying to defend you will surely die," Possessed Link said. "Where is the fun in that?"

He charged at Zero again and swung his sword. Zero's sword was knocked off his hands and landed all the way in the other side of the room. Possessed Link took that opportunity and swung his sword once again horizontally. Zero jumped backwards but was still hit by his attack. Zero lost his balance and fell backwards against the wall.

Zero placed his left hand in his wounded chest while trying to stand up but he quickly fell back, "Da…Dammit," he said, his vision becoming blurry.

Possessed Link slowly made his way towards Zero, "Is this the best you got? Not much of a chosen one if you ask me?" he taunted, "but never the less, I must kill you so prepare yourself."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have to go back" Saria said, they were all ready near the temple exit. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Navi stood contemplating Saria's words, "…you are right, we can't just leave them there," Navi said. "I am scared that fool will get his head chopped off."

Saria smiled, "I knew you cared about him."

"Just shut up and run," Navi said irritated.

"Sure thing Navi," Saria replied with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I…can't…die here," Zero said. He could barely make out the form of Possessed Link raising his sword.

"It is over for you, chosen one," Possessed Link said.

Just then, Navi and Saria appeared in the room. Saria gasped in horror at the scene before her. Zero was about to be killed by Link.

"LINK!" Saria creamed, "Don't do it!"

Possessed Link stopped his attack halfway, "What…is going on?" He asked.

"It is not OVER!" Zero suddenly screamed. His right hand started glowing black and his eyes turned white.

Possessed Link stood back in fear, "What…What is this?"

Zero raised his dark hand and aimed it at Possessed Link. A black aura engulfed Possessed Link as he screamed in pain.

Saria and Navi stared in amazement at the scene before them.

"What is that?" Navi asked.

Saria didn't respond, she just stood there.

When the black light disappeared from the room, Zero collapsed. Amazingly, the poe was separated from Link's body.

"This isn't happening!" the poe shouted.

Link stood up, and tightened the grip in his sword.

"You tried to control me but I guess it backfired," Link said in a cold manner before lounging at the poe.

The poe shrieked as Link's sword went right through it. It burst into flames before disappearing completely, leaving no trace of it.

Link sheathed his sword and shield before turning back towards Zero. Saria was already checking his wound while Navi flew hysterically.

"Is he ok?" Link asked.

"Yes, his wound isn't too deep, he just needs a bit of rest," Saria replied.

Link sighed in relief, "That's good."

He looked around the room, "The evil presence is gone," he said.

"Yeah," Saria replied, "The poe said that Zero was a "chosen one" or something like that. Why do you think that MajoraGanon wants him?" she asked.

Link looked at Zero, "I really can't say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It has begun," MajoraGanon said, "The Triforce will be reunited once more."

**A/N: wow that took awhile. This has been my first long fight, I hope you like it!**


	7. The Shadow Within

**The Shadow Within **

**So yea, chap 7 is done. This chapter will reveal MajoraGanon's goal and Zero's purpose in this story. Another thing is that Saria, in my story, can age. So right now she's the same age as everyone else. Now on to chap 7!**

**Disclaimer: so yea…I don't own Zelda…and it sucks…a lot. **

Link, Saria, and Navi left the Forest Temple after the gruesome encounter with the Poe sisters. Zero, still unconscious, had to be carried back to Kokiri Forest by Link. Upon arrival, they met up with Zelda who had a horrified look once she saw Zero in the state he was in. Link took Zero to Saria's house where they could treat Zero's wound properly.

"What happened?" Zelda asked in a state of worry.

Link place Zero on top of Saria's bed and turned to Zelda. "It's a long story. Zelda, do you think you can heal Zero with your magic?" he asked.

Zelda nodded, "of course." She sat next to Zero on the bed and examined his wound. She placed both her hands in his chest and closed her eyes. Her hands began to glow with a pinkish light and the wound slowly closed until it left no trace of it.

"That should do it, he just needs some rest," She said. "You need some rest too Link."

"I will, but first I need to tell you what happened," Link replied and Zelda nodded. "So we were heading towards the temple and we met up with Saria…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saria sat on a little corner of the room listening to Link retell the story from the beginning and slowly started falling asleep. She tried to fight it but eventually she fell in a deep slumber. Link finished telling Zelda everything that had happened to them and looked at Saria who lay sleeping on the floor with an innocent expression.

"It's getting late, is it ok if you stay with Zero tonight? I am taking Saria with me so she can sleep in my bed. We will discuss everything tomorrow morning, ok?" Link asked.

"Sure," Zelda smiled at Link, "Such a good friend you are…or is there something more?" She asked in a playful tone.

Link blushed at Zelda's comment but did not reply; instead he picked up Saria and started for the door.

Zelda giggled, "Don't do anything you'll regret Link," Zelda warned.

Link stopped and stared at Zelda, "I hate you," he said before leaving back to his house.

Zelda turned to face Zero, her expression turned serious, "black light…Could it be?" She whispered while thinking about the Triforce legend passed down by the royal family. "Let's see, there are three pieces of the Triforce: Courage, Wisdom, and Power. If I remember correctly, there used to be a fourth piece which was shunned by the Goddesses because of its devastating power," she stopped for a moment to think. "The holder of this Triforce was said to come from another world and he would bring utter chaos to Hyrule and the whole world," she paused. "…the Triforce of…the Triforce of…," she sighed. "I can't remember the rest of the legend." She looked back at Zero, "I can't sense any evil in this boy; maybe I am just over exaggerating." She stood up and an idea came to her. "I think I'll ask the Great Deku Tree, he should know something about this." She took a small blanket and placed it over Zero. "I'll be back in a little while," she whispered to Zero before leaving to the Great Deku Tree meadow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link placed Saria on his bed and stared at her while she slept. Zelda's words ran through his head, "_such a good friend you are…or is there something more?" _ "Saria is my best friend, I couldn't possibly like her that way…right?" he stared at Saria while she slept with a peaceful expression. There was something that Link had never noticed before. The moonlight which passed through the window seemed to make her body shine. It was the first time Link had ever noticed Saria's beauty and he couldn't stop looking at her. Instinct had taken over and Link found himself leaning closer to Saria. He could hear his heartbeat grow louder the closer he got to her. He was just a few centimeters from her face when Navi flew out of his hat.

She yawned, "What's up?" the little fairy asked still drowsy.

Link snapped back to reality and quickly jumped backwards and fell on the floor. His face was completely red and he was breathing heavily. "_What the hell was I doing?" _he asked himself.

Navi flew in front of him and touched his face with her tiny hands, "are you ok?" she asked. "Are you sick?"

Link stood up and shook his head, "no no, I am fine, really," he laughed weakly.

"O…k then, whatever you say," Navi replied.

"It's late, we should get some sleep," Link said.

Navi nodded in approval, "you are right, I need my beauty sleep," and with that, the little fairy flew back in Link's hat. In a few seconds, she was fast asleep.

Link walked to a corner of the room and sat down. He looked at Saria once more. "I was just caught up in the moment, that's all," he nodded to himself and closed his eyes; he soon fell into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero stood in the middle of everlasting darkness. Black was seen everywhere he turned. "What's going on?" he asked. "Where am I?"

His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could barely make out the form of a person in front of him. "Show yourself!" he demanded. The person walked up to him and it was none other than MajoraGanon.

"You!" Zero shouted. He stepped back. "What do you want!" he asked.

"Do not fear me chosen one, I can't kill you…yet," he said.

Zero stood back once more, "what the hell do you mean by chosen one?"

MajoraGanon laughed, "You conceited wretched human, you play an important role in the destruction of Hyrule. Do you think you coming here was just a simple coincidence? No, you have the power I need and I brought you here. You are at my mercy!"

"What the hell are you talking about!" Zero asked.

"You are the fourth holder of the Triforce, the middle part of the Triforce, the source of energy for the entire world!" MajoraGanon replied.

"The what…?" Zero asked once more.

"The Triforce, the golden power of the Goddesses themselves. The key to attain the ultimate power known to man!" the evil being replied.

"Even if I have such power, I am not handing it over to you!" Zero stated.

"On the contrary chosen one, you are the one who will hand over the Triforce to me personally," he said.

"What makes you think I'll do that!" Zero asked.

MajoraGanon did not respond; he looked around the dark place, "Such darkness is it not?" he simply asked. "So cold and unforgiving."

Zero had a puzzled look. He looked around the place and suddenly he turned cold. He was cold and scared. He feared the darkness that surrounded him. He quickly looked everywhere; there was something strange about it. He found out he couldn't breathe and turned pale.

"What…what is this?" Zero asked.

"This…this place…is your heart! The darkness you posses! The key to your downfall and my victory!" MajoraGanon replied.

Zero's eyes widened, "My…my heart?" he looked at his right hand. His veins were black and slowly extending all through his body. "What is…going on!" he asked but MajoraGanon was nowhere to be seen. Zero collapsed on the floor. Half his body became numb. The black veins extended across his face and he felt powerless. He began to scream for help but his cries drowned in the eternal darkness. "NOOOOOO!" was all he could scream before being covered by the dark.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero awoke with a start. He quickly got out of bed and checked his arms. Everything seemed in order. He touched his forehead and found out he was sweating.

"What a weird dream," he shivered. "It felt so damn real."

He couldn't go back to sleep so he decided to take a walk across the forest. He put on his shoes and strapped the sword on his back. He walked outside and contemplated on which route to take. There were two exits to pick from, not counting the Lost Wood's entrance, one on the left and one on the right. Zero picked the right one seeing as it was the closest one.

He followed a trail full of weird plant monsters that would attack anything that came close to them. Zero made quick work of them with his sword and continued on his way.

He arrived at a small meadow with a huge tree that seemed to have eyes, a mouth, and a moustache. "That's kinda weird," he said to himself but he found it even weirder once the tree actually talked. Zero freaked out and hid himself behind a bush. It seemed that the tree was talking to someone. He looked closely and found Zelda sitting on the grass speaking with the tree. He tried to move a little closer in an attempt to hear what they were saying.

"…So his name is MajoraGanon," the huge tree spoke.

"Yes, I believe his goal is to obtain the Triforce." Zelda replied.

"I can sense his power, it shouldn't be underestimated," The tree spoke once more.

"Yes, we will try to seal him away with the help of the sages once more," Zelda said.

"Be careful young princess, there is another evil presence besides MajoraGanon's, it is very well hidden," he said.

"Another evil presence?" Zelda asked

"Undeniably," the tree replied.

Zelda looked down and quickly looked up again, "That reminds me, there is someone else with us, a boy who seems to be from another world. I can sense his importance to Hyrule," Zelda said.

"A boy from another world?" the tree asked.

"Yes, do you believe it has something to do with the royal family's legend?" Zelda asked.

"I can not tell thee for certain," the tree replied.

"I see, is it possible for you to place a barrier around the forest to keep it safe?" Zelda asked again.

"I do not know how well it can stand up to MajoraGanon's power but it shalt be done nonetheless," the tree replied.

"Thank you Great Deku Tree," Zelda bowed, "I will go rest now. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Young princess," Zelda turned back to face the Deku Tree, "Let thy wisdom be thy guide," The Great Guardian of the forest spoke.

"I will Great Deku Tree, goodnight," and with that, she left.

Zelda passed by Zero and luckily she did not spot him. "Royal family legend?" Zero asked, "What's that about?"

He stood up from his hiding place and followed the princess. He noticed that Zelda did not head for Saria's house; instead, she entered the lost woods.

"That's odd," Zero said but he followed her nonetheless.

Zelda reached a small pond in the woods and sat down. Zero climbed a tree and sat on a tree branch watching her every move.

"What's she up to?" he whispered.

"You can come down now Zero," Zelda said while waving her hand in the air.

Zero lost his balanced and fell from the tree branch. He quickly got up and dusted himself and laughed nervously, "Um…hi, I was just taking a walk, right? And then I decided to climb this tree, right? And then I saw you here, isn't that a coincidence? Ha ha ha he he…um…sorry."

Zelda started laughing as hard as she could. Zero looked down in embarrassment, _"I am such an idiot_."

"You are really funny Zero," Zelda giggled.

Zero blushed, "What? You're serious?"

Zelda took some time to regain her breath, "yeah, of course you are," she smiled. "Come sit with me."

"Um…sure," Zero went and sat next to Zelda but avoided eye contact. Zero felt awkward, he has been around girls before but there was something different about Zelda. Was it her looks? Was it the fact that she was a princess? Zero had no clue.

At that exact moment, the same voice he heard the first time he had seen Zelda spoke to him, "It is thy destiny chosen one," it spoke.

"Destiny…," Zero whispered.

"Pardon?" Zelda said.

"Oh! Um, nothing, nothing at all," Zero said.

Zelda shrugged, "Ok then…"

"So…what are you doing out here?" Zero asked.

"Link showed me this little pond one day, it was funny, he tripped and fell face first into the water," Zelda giggled.

Zero smiled, "You and Link must be very close."

Zelda nodded, "Yeah, we are. He has been my close friend since I was ten."

"Oh, I see," Zero said a little disappointed.

"Don't get me wrong, he's my friend, only my friend, nothing more," Zelda said quickly.

"Gee, in my world, the princess always falls for the knight in shinning armor," Zero laughed.

"But…Link doesn't wear any armor…," Zelda said not quite getting the concept which made Zero laugh even harder.

"Never mind," Zero said, "but I think you like him."

"It's not my place anymore," Zelda said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Zero quickly noticed her change in attitude, "I am sorry, I should just drop it right there."

Zelda looked at Zero and smiled and then she turned back to face the pond, "four years ago, I had a premonition that something horrible was going to happen to Hyrule…" she began, "Ganondorf, the evil king, wanted the Triforce to himself. Link was the hero destined to stop him. To become a full hero though, he needed the legendary Master Sword. He did acquire the sword, but he was too small to wield it, so his body was preserved for seven years. After that, he became the true Hero of Time. Link climbed mountains, swam in the deepest lake, fought dragons, you name it. It was incredible and throughout his journey I took the form of a boy to aid him in his quest. The time I spent with him made me realize that I liked him more than I should have. When we defeated the evil king, it was time to part ways. I had the choice to stay with him in the future but I chose to send him back. To this time, I can't understand why I did that and I guess I live with regrets," she frowned and pulled her knees close to her chest.

"Maybe…it is destiny," Zero said, "It is thy destiny."

Zelda looked at Zero, "Destiny?"

"I don't know, I just heard a really creepy voice saying that," he shrugged.

Zelda laughed, "You really know how to cheer a person up, you know that?"

Zero blushed, "The only person I talk to is…actually I don't talk to anyone so it's pretty unexpected," he said.

"You don't have any friends?" Zelda asked.

"Friends? No, I don't. I used to have tons of really good friends but in the end…I guess they never understood me," Zero frowned, "but its ok, I learned to deal with it," he smiled.

"You are not alone anymore Zero, not anymore," Zelda said.

"Thanks," Zero smiled.

Zelda stood up and stretched, "its pretty late, I think it would be a good idea to get some sleep, don't you think?"

Zero stood up, "Yeah, it's definitely a good idea," he smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both arrived at Kokiri Forest. Zelda stopped walking and snapped her fingers, "I knew I forgot something."

Zero stopped walking and turned back, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tell you that we will be sleeping together," she smiled.

"WHAT!" Zero shouted.

"Keep it down, you will wake everyone else," Zelda whispered.

"Sorry," Zero apologized, "but seriously, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Saria fell asleep and Link took her back to his house and he told me to keep an eye on you seeing as you were still unconscious," Zelda explained.

"That makes no sense at all! Why didn't you go with Saria and Link stayed with me?" Zero asked, "you know, girl with girl and guy with guy?"

"I never really thought about that," she smiled playfully at Zero, "What's the matter? Scared to sleep with a girl?"

"What! Of course not! Me? Scared? Yeah right, you wish," Zero crossed his arms.

Zelda giggled, "whatever you say," she started laughing.

"Oh c'mon! Don't start with that," Zero pleaded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero and Zelda entered Saria's house and both stayed staring at the bed.

"Um…I am hitting the floor," Zero said quickly, trying to hide his blushing face. He took a blanket and placed it on a little corner of the room. He took his sword and placed against the wall.

Once he was satisfied with his work he turned around to say goodnight to Zelda but found himself face to face with her.

"What…are you doing?" he asked, his face redder than ever.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for listening to me," she said.

She gave Zero a brief hug, "goodnight."

Zero just stayed there. It took him some time to process what had just happened. He touched his cheeks and smiled. He controlled the urge to jump and screamed like a schoolgirl.

He sat on the floor and looked over to Zelda who was sound asleep on the bed, "goodnight," he whispered before falling into a deep sleep himself. He did not have any more nightmares that night.

**A/N: Not bad if I do say so myself. My first romantic scene, whatcha guys think? Good? Bad? Plz review! **

**Preview: Long time no see BROTHER! (Goron hug)**

**Trivia: Who knows where the phrase "You conceited wretched human!" came from? Whoever gets it right gets a cookie!**


	8. Dream or Reality?

**Dream or reality?**

**Chap 8 is here. This chapter is kinda both happy and angsty at the same time. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda… (Stupid Nintendo)**

**The Phrase: "You conceited wretched human!" came from Nightmare from SoulCaliburII before the destined battle against Raphael.**

**I would like to congratulate the following people for guessing the phrase from the last chapter: **

**A Warrior in Love **

**Yusuke 343 **

**Forest Girl Kaz **

**Kariah**

Link woke up early in the morning. He looked at Saria who was sleeping soundly on his bed. The scene that had occurred the previous day came flooding back into his mind. He shrugged it off and walked outside to his little balcony. He looked at the little village that had rejected him ever since he was a small kid, sleeping soundly, unaware of the conflict at hand. He stretched and walked back inside. He sat on a little table to contemplate the day's plan.

"Zelda said that she couldn't contact the sages and I can't beat MajoraGanon at my present state," he said to himself, "our best bet is to find all the sages and use their powers to seal him away. Nobody knows when he is going to strike next so we must be as quick as possible." Link stood up and strapped on his sword and shield.

"Where are you going?" asked a drowsy Navi who flew out of his hat.

Link gestured her to keep it down. "I'm going to see Darunia, we need the sage's help so I think its best if we do it as quickly as possible," he whispered.

"All right! Road trip!" Navi squealed

"Um…I'm sorry Navi but you are not going," Link said.

"WHAT!" Navi shouted which made Saria mumble something incoherently and turn around, falling asleep once again.

Link grabbed Navi by her tiny wings and took her outside. Once outside he let go of the little fairy, "Ok, now you can scream."

"That's not fair Link, we've been together since forever, why can't I go!" Navi shouted once more.

"Saria is still asleep and I don't want her getting involve. So I think it's best if you stay and watch over her until I come back," Link simply said.

"What about Zero and Zelda? Are they going?" Navi asked.

"Yes, I need them," Link replied.

"Hmm a day without Zero…," she pondered for a second, "Ok, I'll stay!"

"Perfect! We should be back by sunset," Link said.

"Take care of yourself Link!" Navi said as Link waved and left for Saria's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda woke up and looked at Zero who was still sleeping in a little corner of the room. She smiled to herself before standing up and stretching a bit. Her bed was twice the size of Saria's but she preferred hers, it was very soft.

She looked at the little kitchen and decided to test her cooking skills. Her father never let her cook before, saying, "That's what we have servants for." She always snuck into the castle kitchen late at night to practice her cooking nonetheless. The only problem was that she never had anyone to try her cooking so she never really knew if it was good or not.

As she prepared breakfast she thought about her father. He was gone and so was everyone else who lived in the castle, all because she was too weak to stop Ganondorf. A small tear fell from her face but she quickly wiped it off. She knew she couldn't give in now. She had to move on.

"Everything is going to be all right Zelda," said a voice from behind her.

Zelda quickly turned around and there stood Zero with a serious face, "Zero, you are awake?" she nervously asked.

Zero said nothing; instead he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her. Zelda was a bit startled but returned his embrace.

"I will defeat MajoraGanon, I will avenge your father. So don't cry anymore Zelda, I don't think your father would like to see you like this," Zero whispered.

Zelda closed her eyes and tighten her grip, "Thank you Zero," she whispered back. Zero smiled and let go but kept his arms on her shoulders and looked at her, "Whom are we dealing with? A guy with a skin condition wearing a really stupid looking mask? I think we can win hands down, besides, you got me," he grinned. Zelda giggled and wiped her tears.

"Now, where is the food?" Zero asked looking around.

Zelda looked at him, "how do you know there's food?" she asked with a puzzled face.

Zero pointed at his nose, "My buddy here doesn't lie," he replied which made Zelda giggled again.

"It'll be done in a little bit," she said.

Zero crossed his arms and sat on the table, "please hurry, I haven't eaten since yesterday," he moaned.

"Oh my! Since yesterday! You poor thing!" Zelda said sarcastically which made Zero laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys!" Link said as he entered the little house.

"Good morning Link, you are just in time, I just finished breakfast," Zelda said while placing a plate full of cucco eggs and bacon in front of Zero. He stared at it like a lion that stalks its prey.

"Sounds good," Link replied as he took a seat next to Zero.

Zelda came with a second plate and placed it in front of Link, "I hope you like it," she smiled.

"Thanks Zel," Link smiled back.

"Link…?" Zero spoke.

"Yes…Zero?" Link replied with a worried face.

"Are you gonna finish that?" he said pointing at the food in front of Link.

"Why are you asking me? You haven't even started yours," he said with a confused face.

"Well because…I know I'll still be hungry after I eat this," Zero said.

"Please, I bet you can't even eat it completely," Link stated.

"I can eat it faster than you, that's for sure," Zero shot back.

Link stared at Zero, "Is that a challenge?"

"Bring it on skirt boy," Zero said in a mocking manner.

"Oh that's it you are going down!" Link shouted.

"Guys please, stop that," Zelda pleaded but to no avail.

Both teenagers ate like their lives depended on it. Neither showed any signs of getting full and so they continued.

Zelda sighed, "Boys…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, that's good eating," Zero said while rubbing his stomach.

"You said it," Link agreed.

"Of course, it's a shame you lost Link," Zero said with a hint of pity.

"WHAT!" Link shouted, "No way! You lost!"

"Whatever you say skirt boy," Zero replied.

"Both of you stop it!" Zelda ordered.

"He started it," Link pointed at Zero.

Zelda whacked Link in the head with a deku stick.

"Oww, that was uncalled for," Link whined.

Zero started laughing his butt off which only earned another whack in the head by Zelda.

"Oww," Zero whined while rubbing his head.

"Now you two start acting your ages," Zelda barked.

"Yes m'am," both Zero and Link replied in unison.

An awkward silence swept through the room until Zero broke it.

"So where are we headed to?" he asked.

"We are heading to Death Mountain," Link replied.

"Death Mountain? Sounds nice," Zero said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It'll take about three hours to reach Kakariko village which it's on the base of the mountain. Think you are up to it Zero?" Zelda asked.

"Of course! Three hours is nothing," Zero said waving his hand in the air.

"All right then, we are off," Link said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero was awestruck the moment he saw the Hyrule field. It stretched as far as he could see, full of grass and trees. The sky was very blue and the breeze was soothing too. Being a city boy, Zero wasn't used to seeing big fields. The only green scenery he knew was the little forest near his home.

"This place is awesome," he said while staring at the horizon.

Link and Zelda lived here their whole life so to them it was just normal. "Link, I want to make a stop first," Zelda spoke.

Link looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Zelda lowered her gaze, "Hyrule castle," she whispered.

Zero snapped out of his gaze and stared at Zelda, "you mean the castle with the long nosed-green skin-mask wearing- idiot!" he shouted.

"We can't fight him the way we are now," Link said, "so why do you want to go there?"

"I want to see if the people are ok," Zelda spoke, "They are my people Link, I need to see if they are ok," She looked at him with a sad face which made Link give in.

"Ok, but remember, for all we know the people might be dead and we can't waste too much time either," Link said.

Zelda nodded and Zero just shrugged. It was decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After their three-hour trek through the field they had arrived at the drawbridge that led to Hyrule market. The bridge was destroyed so the three entered the market with caution. As soon as they stepped foot in the market they knew they shouldn't have. The sight before them was something they would never forget. The houses were all destroyed and bodies were lying all over the ground. Soldiers, women, and even children died in the hands of MajoraGanon. Never in Link's life had he come across a terrible sight. Zelda grasped Zero's shirt and looked away, tears flowing from her face. Zero hugged Zelda while Link just stayed staring in a shocked state.

"Some things are better left unknown," MajoraGanon said, as he appeared hovering in the sky, "What is it like to know these people died because you were too weak to defend them. Guilt must be coursing all over your body right now."

"YOU BASTARD!" Link took out his bow and shot three arrows at him but MajoraGanon simply waved his hand and the arrows bounced off an invisible field. Zelda ran towards Link, "Link calm down, you said so yourself, we can't fight him the way we are now." Link lowered his bow but kept his eyes on MajoraGanon.

"What use is it to attack me if you know that you are like a mouse at the mercy of a cat?" MajoraGanon laughed and turned to Zero, "You know why I am here, don't you Zero?"

Zero took a step back, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't forgotten what we talked about last night, did you?" MajoraGanon asked.

Link and Zelda turned back to face Zero. "What is he talking about?" Zelda asked.

Zero realized that he was referring to his dream. "That can't be! It was only a dream, it wasn't real!" he shouted.

"What is the difference between a dream and reality?" MajoraGanon asked.

"You are making no sense at all!" Zero replied.

MajoraGanon laughed, "You still have a long way to go chosen one."

"What do you mean by that?" Zelda asked.

"I believe you know the answer to that princess," MajoraGanon replied. He looked back at Link, "Do not fear Hero, I won't kill you now. In fact you are no use to me but I will let you retrieve your little toy sword and gather up your little sage friends. Face me when you feel ready but you," he pointed to Zero, "you will be a huge asset to the downfall of Hyrule, I'll keep an eye on you," with that MajoraGanon disappeared into the darkness.

Link dropped down on the floor and let out a huge sigh, "What did he mean by that?" he asked Zero whom only shrugged.

"I have no idea and frankly, I don't care," Zero made his way back to the bridge, "We should leave; this place gives me the creeps."

Link nodded and started walking towards Zero before Zelda grabbed his arm. Link looked at Zelda for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Zero mentioned something about a dream, I think I know what this is about but I think it's better to talk about this later," Zelda replied.

Link nodded and continued to walk towards Zero. Zelda looked back at the market, "Goddesses help us," she whispered.

The three companions left the Market to their next destination Kakariko village. The rest of the trip was silent.

**A/N: well that's done. See what I mean? All happy in the beginning and then BAM! All sad. Anyway, plz R&R. **

**Hasta Luego!**


	9. The Fire and the Demon

**The Fire and the Demon **

**Allright, chap 9 is done. Welcome to the beginning of a huge conflict. What do you think is worse, being roasted by a dragon or being goron hugged by Darunia? Creepy, isn't it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda…but I did reserved the Wii (One step closer to Twilight Princess mwahahaha)**

Link, Zelda, and Zero reached the small village of Kakariko by nightfall. Their mood hadn't changed since they left the castle town, or what was left of it. Zero kept to himself. Link and Zelda were well aware of his condition but decided not to disturb him. Deciding to rest for the night before making the hike up Death Mountain they rented a room in the inn. Unfortunately all the rooms were sold out so they had to settle for one room with two beds. Zero didn't mind sleeping on the floor so they accepted.

The room they rented was small but comfortable. Two small beds were placed beside each other; the only thing that separated them was a small night stand with a lamp placed on top of it. There were small portraits of different locations in Hyrule like Lake Hylia and Death Mountain. The room also had a little balcony which you could see the whole village from. Once they all entered the room Zero laid down in a little corner of the room and in an instant fell asleep. Zelda walked outside to the little balcony and ushered Link to follow her. Once outside Zelda closed the balcony door and stared at the horizon. Link dint say anything, he just stared at the horizon himself waiting for Zelda to speak. There was a small silence between them for a moment before Zelda spoke.

"There is a legend passed down by the Royal family long before my father was born," she took a deep breath; "It spoke of the fourth Triforce piece."

"Fourth Triforce piece?" Link asked, "but I thought that the Triforce had only three pieces: Courage, Wisdom, and Power, you know? Three? TRIforce?"

"No Link, the Triforce has indeed four pieces. The fourth piece comes from the center of the Triforce itself. As to what it is exactly I don't know but I do know that the holder of this Triforce piece, based on the prophecy, will bring utter chaos to Hyrule. In other words, this person in the Apocalypse incarnate," the young princess spoke.

Link thought for a second then spoke, "So you mean to say that Zero is this apocalypse incarnate? The fourth holder of the Triforce?"

"I really can't say but we must be open to the possibility," Zelda simply said.

Link took a deep breath and leaned against the balcony's railing, "Man, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? Well, let's just keep this on hold before we find out more about this prophecy. I don't think it's a good idea to jump to conclusions," Link suggested.

Zelda nodded in agreement, "yes, I think our first priority is to find the sages. Then we will decide what to do. Why don't we get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be a long day after all," Zelda said.

"Yeah, good idea," Link agreed, "But what about Zero?"

"He'll be all right, I don't think he's the type to mope around all day," Zelda smiled.

Link raised an eyebrow, "you only met him a couple of days ago but it seems you have known him for awhile now," Link grinned.

"Um…well…that's because…yawn boy I am tired, good night Link," Zelda laid on her bed and in mere seconds was asleep.

Link stayed in his spot with a blank look on her face, "Princesses, always so hard to understand," he sighed.

Zero was a deep sleeper. Link could tell by the little puddle of drool he was forming on the floor. He laughed lightly and turned his gaze to Zelda who was also asleep. Link smiled to himself and grabbed his sword and shield.

"Time to train," he said before silently making his way towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero woke up in the middle of the night and for some reason couldn't go back to sleep. He noticed that Link wasn't in the room and wondered where he had gone off to. He went to the balcony and gazed into the village. He was going to give up when he spotted a shadow near the entrance of Kakariko. Zero quickly grabbed his sword and made his way outside.

Link unsheathed his weapons and stood in a fighting stance. In a blink of an eye he started swinging his sword around as if fighting a whole horde of monsters. His style of fighting involved front flips and back flips, side stepping and dodge rolling. He had incredible speed and stamina too. Zero reached the exit of the village and spotted Link in the middle of his training. He was awestruck by Link's graceful movements. Link nailed a few more moves and finished with a kaitengiri attack. Zero approached link while clapping his hands and asking for an encore which made Link blush.

"How long have you been there?" Link asked.

"Long enough dude," Zero said while laughing.

Link scratched the back of his head, "sorry, I just get so caught up in my training that I don't notice anything at all."

"Its allright, I am the same, back home I mean," Zero replied.

The two boys sat under the tree near the entrance of Kakariko and stared at the night sky. There was a peaceful atmosphere which made the boys feel serene but their worry had not gone away.

"Hey Zero, I thought you were in a bad mood today," Link said.

Zero put his hands behind his back and laid on the grass, "I dunno, I guess I figured that it won't do much good to just sit around all day and be worried over some dream I had," Zero replied.

"Dream?" Link asked.

"No big deal, just forget about," Zero lied.

"Ok," Link replied. Of course Link is not stupid, he knew that Zero was lying but he did not want him to get uncomfortable so he resisted the urged to ask him one more time.

"I suck at sword fighting," Zero said.

"Well, that was random. Why do you say that?" Link asked.

"Well, I almost got killed, that's one…," Zero stated.

"You just need practice, I can teach you if you want," Link offered.

"REALLY?!," Zero eye's grew tenfold.

"Sure I can, you just let me know when you want to start," Link said.

Zero grabbed his sword, "Let's do it!"

Link laughed, "I had a feeling that was going to happen," he took his own sword, "allright, lets begin!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the next few hours Link taught Zero a few basic moves like blocking, dodging, and parrying. Zero was a fast learner so in no time at all he grasped the whole concept. Zero was always a head on type of guy who would charge at his opponent without thinking about it. At least now he could plan ahead.

"Allright, I think I got the hang of it," Zero said.

Link smiled, "good, so now you can actually defend yourself ."

Zero either did not understand his comment or just ignored it, the first one being the likely one.

"Let's do it!" Zero shouted.

"Do what?" Link asked.

"Fight, you and me. C'mon! I can take you," Zero grinned.

"Maybe some other time, when you can properly hold a sword," Link smiled.

"What are you talking about? I can hold a sword just fine," Zero said.

"Oh really…," Link smiled a big smile before hitting Zero's hand with the flat part of his sword which made Zero drop his sword in an instant.

"Hey no fair!" Zero shouted.

"Life isn't fair so get used to it," Link shot back.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Zero said while rubbing his hand.

"Just remember one thing," Zero looked at him, "always face your fear and never give in."

"Face fear…never give in, got it!" Zero said.

"Good, so let's head back, it's almost morning," Link said looking at the horizon.

"Roger!" Zero saluted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On their way back to the inn something peculiar caught Zero's eye. A small little animal was walking by occasionally stopping to peck at the ground for food. At first it seemed like a chicken but there was something different about it. Zero being the curious one, went to see the little chicken.

"And so, the trick to fighting is….," Link looked around, "Zero...Zero?"

Link looked around and found Zero poking a cucco with a stick. Link immediately rushed to Zero.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Link shouted as loud as he could.

Zero looked at Link who came running towards him screaming something that Zero couldn't quite make out.

"I guess Link wants to poke it too, but I got here first, ha ha," Zero said to himself as he poked the cucco with glee.

The cucco got a little pissed off and started crowing with all its might. Link managed to reach Zero but was too late to warn him.

Link fell on his knees, "What have you done?"

"HEY! I didn't know chickens could crow," Zero smiled, "Awesome!"

Link looked at him with disbelief, "how can you be so stupid?" he asked

Zero shrugged, "I dunno."

Link grab Zero's shirt by the collar, "You idiot, that's not a chicken, it's a cucco and we have to get out of here NOW!" he hissed.

Zero did not respond, he just stood there watching the horizon which only made Link more irritated.

"Did you hear me?!" Link asked while shaking him.

"Lookie," Zero pointed at a small cloud of dust that could be seen on the horizon, "what's that?"

"Death…," Link replied.

The small cloud of dust turned out to be a whole armada of cuccos who had their sights set on the two boys and their intentions were not good ones.

"Oh…crap…," Zero said before the battalion of cuccos pummeled Link and Zero to the ground. They both laid motionless on the ground.

"Zero? You alive?" Link asked.

"…Yeah," Zero replied.

"Good," Link said before whacking Zero in the head with his sword.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda awoke in the morning and stretched, "I feel great," she smiled. She looked at Link's bed and found both Zero and Link lying on the bed all bruised up. She simply stood up and made her way to the bathroom, "I don't even want to know," she said to herself.

Link and Zero woke up a little later with the help of some cold water courtesy of Zelda herself. They complained at first but soon woke up and had breakfast. After all was done they prepared to continue their journey towards Death Mountain.

The hike up Death Mountain want quite was Zero expected. He could swear it looked much bigger from afar but up close it looked like a hill. They climbed until reaching a small entrance.

"This place is called Goron city, home to all the gorons in Hyrule," Zelda explained.

"Gorons?" Zero asked.

Link smiled at him, "You'll see," was all he said before entering the city.

Once inside, Zero looked around in hopes to find some of these 'gorons' of which Link and Zelda spoke of but there didn't seem to be single one. In fact, the whole city looked like a ghost town.

"That's odd, where are all the gorons?" Zelda asked.

"I don't know, lets go see if Darunia is in his chamber," Link said.

Zelda nodded and followed him down the steps towards Darunia's chamber.

"Darunia?" Zero asked, "Man, I am so lost," he said before continuing his descent.

The trio entered Darunia's chamber and Zero came face to face with a real life goron.

"Brother!" Darunia shouted as loud as he could making the earth tremble.

"How's it going Darunia?" Link greeted him.

"It's been awhile Darunia," Zelda greeted him also.

"Princess, it's good to see you too," Darunia bowed.

Darunia looked up and noticed Zero in a little corner with a fearful face and pointing at him.

"It's a freaking rock…golem…thing!" Zero shouted.

Darunia looked at Link, "Who's the kid?" he asked.

"His name is Zero, he's cool don't worry. He just never seen a goron before," Link said.

"Well then, any friend of my brother is a friend of mine," Darunia stretched out his hand and Zero shook it slightly.

"I gotta warn you Zero, Darunia tends to…," Link was cut short when Darunia out of nowhere pulled Zero into a big goron hug. "…yeah that," Link finished.

Zero fell on the floor once Darunia let go. Zelda rushed over to Zero, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Broken spine…but other than that…GREAT!" he smiled.

"So Darunia, where is everyone?" Link asked.

"Oh its terrible brother! Ganondorf was here and he was wearing a freaky looking mask," Darunia said.

"MajoraGanon," Link said, "continue."

"He imprisoned all of the gorons in the fire temple again. I was on my way there myself when you guys appeared, please brother, you have to help me," Darunia said.

"Don't worry Darunia, we will help you," Zelda reassured him.

"Thank you princess," Darunia said.

"Zero, you coming?" Link asked.

"You know it, but where exactly is this fire temple?" Zero asked.

"You'll see?" Link said before disappearing into a secret passage way behind a goron statue, Zelda and Darunia following close behind.

"Great, here we go again!" Zero said before following them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A VOLCANO?! I thought you said it was a mountain!" Zero shouted.

"It is called Death Mountain but it is also a volcano. The Fire temple is right over there," Link pointed to a stone structure across a small bridge.

The group made into the temple. They stopped once they reached the first room to plan their next move.

"I sense an evil presence, stronger than your average monster," Zelda said.

"Where is it coming from?" Link asked.

"The Boss's room," Zelda replied.

"Allright then, Zelda, go with Zero and free the gorons. Darunia and I will head over to check it out," Link ordered.

They all nodded in agreement. The group split up and went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We've been searching for awhile now. Where is everyone?" Zero asked getting a little annoyed.

"HELP!" said a voice that came from the room next door.

"Maybe you spoke too soon," Zelda said with a smile.

"I guess so," Zero said while opening the door to the room which held a goron captive behind metal bars.

Zero ran towards the goron, "Hold on, we'll get you out!"

"Zero look out!" Zelda shouted.

Zero looked up and spotted a giant lizard falling towards him. He back flipped out of harms way just in time. Zero took out his sword and looked at Zelda.

"What is this thing?" he asked.

"It's a dodongo. Be careful, it can breathe fire. Its weak point is its tail," Zelda shouted.

Zero looked back at the dodongo, "Tail…ok, time to put my training to the test," he said before charging at it.

The dodongo took a deep breath and let out a huge flame. Zero side step and the attack missed. He quickly jumped on top of it. The dodongo tried to shake him off but it did not work. Zero took his sword and stabbed the dodongo's eyes. The lizard growled in pain. Zero smiled and jumped off.

"Got you! Now you can't see!" Zero said with a smirk.

Zelda was a little confused, why didn't he just attack the tail directly? It seemed a little cruel even though it was a monster.

Zero charged again, this time his target was his feet. The dodongo shot out his fire breath but missed Zero completely. He slashed his sword as hard as he could and ended up slicing the dodongo's right claw right off.

Zelda looked away. For some reason, Zero didn't seem to be himself. He seemed to be actually enjoying torturing the dodongo. In an instant she knew what it was. What she feared all along, Zero is the fourth holder and his actions proved it.

"No legs, no balance. Now to finish you off!" Zero shouted as he jumped in the air and stabbed the dodongo in his tail, killing it completely.

Zero sheathed his sword, "Not much of a fight."

Zelda had a fearful look on her face. Was this person actually Zero? Or was it someone else?

"Zelda, you ok?" Zero asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, sorry," Zelda said.

"Ok then," Zero made his way towards the captured goron and freed him, "There you go, you are free," Zero smiled.

The goron was just as terrified as Zelda but tried to hide it as he walked outside.

"Um excuse, but can you do me a favor?" Zelda asked the goron.

"Sure princess, what can I do for you?" the goron asked.

"Do you think you can find the other gorons and help them escape? I fear Darunia may need our help," she said.

"Of course, anything for you princess," the goron bowed and soon he left.

Zero walked towards Zelda, "Why did you send that goron to rescue the others?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling that Link and Darunia need us now, so lets go," Zelda said while leaving the room.

"Ok," Zero said as he followed her.

Zelda had lied. The reason she sent that goron was because she was aware of Zero's power and she did not want to put the gorons in any danger. Is the prophecy becoming true? Is Zero the apocalypse incarnate? She couldn't tell yet but one thing is for sure, the boy who fought that dodongo was not the Zero she knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Darunia had entered the boss's room and everything seemed to be in order until the ground began to shake.

"This is exactly what happened when…," Link was cut off when the sound of a huge roar was heard all over the room.

Out of the lava emerged the Great Dragon Volvogia.

"This can't be! I thought you had killed him brother!" Darunia shouted.

"I did!" Link replied.

"Does it look dead to you?!" Darunia shouted again.

"Not helping Darunia!" Link shouted back.

The dragon began flying in mid air shooting fire everywhere. Link and Darunia were in a bind. Without the Megaton Hammer, they couldn't even hope to scratch it. The dragon began to slash at them with its claws. All Link and Darunia could do was block its attack until it took its toll on them. Soon they were on the ground, unable to move. Volvogia was just too strong for them.

Zero and Zelda both entered the boss's room and shock overcame them both. Zero was shocked beyond belief. Right there, standing before him, was a real life dragon. Zelda saw Link and Darunia on the floor beneath Volvogia.

"Link!" Zelda called out to him which only attracted the dragon's attention.

"Zel…," Link said, "get away."

The Dragon flew towards her but stop half way when it noticed Zero who stood in front of Zelda.

"There is no way you are hurting her," Zero hissed.

Zelda was shocked at his attitude, he didn't seem scared anymore. Zero looked at Zelda, Stay back," he ordered. Zelda nodded and stood back.

Zero charged at the dragon and vice versa. He Jumped in mid air in an attempt to slash its head but was knocked to the side by the dragon's claw. Zero was smacked against the wall pretty hard.

Zelda stood back. She was too scared to do anything. Volvogia was going right at her and she was defenseless.

Zero stood up and made a mad dash towards her, "ZELDA!" he shouted.

_It begins now; the living apocalypse has been born_.

Zero's arm began to glow a dark shade. He could barely make out an upside down triangle shape in his right hand. The darkness began spreading through his body just like it had in his dream.

Volvogia took in a deep breath and exhaled a large flame capable of melting even the toughest of metals. Link and Darunia could only watch in horror as Zelda stood defenseless against the blanket of fire that was going to engulf her.

"No, not now, what is…? NOOOO!" Zero shouted as the darkness took over completely.

Zelda fell on the floor and closed her eyes waiting for her death. Link and Darunia watched in horror as the flame engulfed Zelda completely.

Smoke was everywhere. A long and cruel silence swept across the room as Link and Darunia waited for the smoke to vanish so they could see what had happened. Volvogia stood in the same spot. Its crimson eyes not diverting from the spot were Zelda was.

Zelda opened her eyes. She could tell she wasn't dead but what exactly happened? She then saw a figure standing right in front of her.

"Zero?" she asked but the figure did not reply.

All she saw were two pair of white eyes staring back at her.

**A/N: Nice cliff hanger huh? Hahahaha! Anyway, watcha ya think? I spent the whole day writing this chapter so I hope its good. Until next time! **

**Hasta Luego!**


	10. Apocalypse Incarnate

**The Apocalypse Incarnate **

**Chapter 10, what can I say? Conflicts, conflicts, and more conflicts. This time, you will witness the dark power Zelda spoke of before in earlier chapters. Sorry I took so long. Twilight Princess has taken up all of my time lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda…but I do own Twilight Princess, YIPEE!!!!!(Scratch the last part) **

"Zelda!" Link shouted with all of his might as he watched in horror the scene before him. He managed to stand up using his sword to maintain his balance. "This can't be! Zelda!" he shouted again. The smoked had cleared to reveal a figure standing in front of the unharmed princess. Link thanked the Goddesses nothing bad had happened. He rushed towards her but stop midway when he realized that the person standing in front of her was none other than Zero, however it wasn't the same boy he knew.

The teen standing in front of Zelda wasn't the same Zero they had met in the Lost woods. A black wing sprouted from Zero's back and covered the left side of his body. His right arm was completely black with red veins popping out, red sharps nails that seemed powerful enough to cut anything, but the most intimidating aspect was his eyes, a pair of solid white eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul.

The demon once known as Zero stood there without making any sound, just staring menacingly at the crimson dragon hovering before him. Both stood glaring at each other for a time, only the sound of the lava flowing beneath them was heard. Link, Zelda, and Darunia could only stare at the monstrosity before them.

Volvagia opened its mouth to charge up yet another fire breath attack. Demon Zero narrowed his eyes, his black wing spread behind him and soon he was dashing at the dragon with grace. He jumped in the air and placed his dark arm in front of the beast's jaw right before it unleashed its devastating attack. Demon Zero stopped its attack with his bare hand causing an explosion at point blank range.

Demon Zero stood floating in the air with the same motionless expression as he lowered his right arm. Its eyes not diverting from the dragon which stood up roaring as a sign that it was still capable of fighting. Volvagia charged at Demon Zero with renewed vigor. It slashed its mighty claws at the demon only to be dodged effortlessly. In a blink of an eye Demon Zero disappeared and reappeared on top of the dragon's head. With both of his arms, Demon Zero grabbed Volvagia's two horns and with inhuman strength managed to hurl the dragon into the ground but his attack was far from over. With the same strength, the demon ripped one of Volvagia's horn from its head making the dragon roar in pain. He took the horn and stabbed it on the dragon's head, blood pouring all over the place. Then, Demon Zero grabbed the dragon by its tail and flung it against the wall. With incredible speed, the demon flew towards its and without wasting anytime stabbed Volvagia's neck with its razor sharp nails. After making sure that the dragon was dead, he withdrew his nails and turned around leaving the dragon to fall into the scorching lava below.

Link, Zelda, and Darunia could only watch as the scene took place before them. Zelda managed to standup and was slowly making her way towards the demon formerly known as Zero but Link had beat her to him.

"…Zero? Are you ok?" asked Link.

The demon turned to face Link, Its eyes made him flinch a little but he stood his ground nonetheless. Zelda noticed a black upside down triangle mark on Zero's dark hand.

"It's the fourth triforce piece," she barely managed to say.

Zero's fourth triforce piece radiated a dark light the moment he widened his eyes as he stared at Link. The demon charged at Link taking him by surprise. Zelda tried to warn Link but it was too late, Demon Zero had thrown Link across the room. Link tried to get up but felt a strong hand grab him by the neck and pull him up. The demon stared at Link with a blank expression as he was being choked to death.

"STOP IT!" Zelda shouted.

"Ze…lda," Link choked.

Demon Zero turned to stare at Zelda which only made her take a step back in fear. He slowly lowered his demon arm until Link was lying on the floor gasping for breath and slowly walked towards the shivering princess.

"Zero…," Zelda called to him hoping he would answer her back but the demon just kept walking. Zelda felt weaker every time those soul piercing eyes got closer. The air got colder to a point she could see her own breath, for this demon felt like death itself.

"_Is this the power of the fourth triforce?" _ Zelda thought and as if on cue her triforce piece began to glow.

The demon ceased his walking and stared at Zelda's right arm. Zelda looked at her triforce piece and then back at Demon Zero. It seemed that her triforce power could repel the demon. She took a step forward to test her theory and just as she had predicted, the demon had taken a step back.

Zelda extended her arm forward, "Zero?" she called but the demon did not say anything. She took another step forward but the demon did the opposite.

Right at that moment Demon Zero's demon arm began to shake uncontrollably. He grasped his demon arm with his left hand in an attempt to stop the shaking but to no avail. The upside down triforce piece marked in his arm began to glow with the same black light. The demon let out an ear piercing roar as the black light engulfed his whole body and then silence overtook the room. Zelda ran towards the Demon but instead she found Zero lying on the ground unconscious.

Darunia walked towards Link who was slowly standing up, "Are you ok brother?" he asked.

"Yes, I' am fine Darunia, thank you," Link said as he used his sword as a cane. They both made their way towards Zelda who was checking to see if Zero was harmed in any way.

"Is he all right?" asked Darunia with a concerned face.

"Yes, he is unharmed," replied Zelda as she stood up to face them.

"Do you think you can carry him back to Goron city Darunia?" Link asked.

Darunia nodded as he picked up Zero and placed him over his shoulders. He walked towards the exit and turned to face Link and Zelda, "are you guys coming?" he asked.

"Um, yea, will be right there, you go ahead," replied Link. Darunia nodded and left the room.

"I never thought something like this would happen," Zelda began.

"Neither did I," Link paused to think over his words, "Do you think Zero is…evil?" he asked.

Zelda stared at him, she could not believe he had asked that, but witnessing something so horrible like that could make anyone doubt.

"I don't think he is evil. It's the triforce's power which has control over him," she said.

"I don't think so," said Link as he looked away, "remember what MajoraGanon had said?" he asked.

**(Flashback) **

"**You know why I am here, don't you Zero?" MajoraGanon laughed.**

"**What are you talking about?" Zero asked. **

"**You haven't forgotten what we talked about last night, did you?" MajoraGanon asked. **

"**That can't be! It was only a dream, it wasn't real!" Zero shouted. **

"**What is the difference between a dream and reality?" MajoraGanon asked. **

"**You are making no sense at all!" Zero replied. **

**MajoraGanon laughed, "You still have a long way to go chosen one." **

"I believe MajoraGanon has something to do with this," Link said.

"Yes of course, the dream," Zelda pondered for a moment, "I never really asked him about it."

"That's right! He brought it up last night although he never really told me anything," Link said.

"We shouldn't force him to reveal his secret, he'll tell us in time," Zelda said," but we do know without a doubt that Zero is the fourth holder and quite possibly the apocalypse incarnate."

Link sheathed his sword and shield, "I guess all we can do is to keep going forward and hope for the best," Link sighed. Zelda nodded in agreement as they left the fiery temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh man, my head," Zero said as he slowly opened his eyes. He could see two figures standing next to him but it took him a few seconds to adjust to the light.

"Link? Zelda?" he asked.

"How you doing?" asked Link.

"I' am fine but my head hurts," Zero said as he rubbed his head.

"Must be the fact that you slept in a bed shaped rock," Zelda smiled.

Zero stood up and looked at the rock he slept in which indeed had the shape of the bed, pillow and all. "How can gorons sleep like that?" he asked to no one in particular.

"We are basically made of rock, brother. So for us, this is the most comfortable thing to sleep in. Although, sleeping on the ground is just as good," came the voice of Darunia as he entered the room.

"Um…right," Zero responded, "Hey wait! What happened to the gorons? And the dragon? Where is it? Did we beat it?" Zero asked.

Link, Zelda, and Darunia exchanged glances and looked at Zero once more who stood looking at them, waiting for an answer.

"_He_ _doesn't remember, that's good, I wouldn't want to worry him_," Zelda thought. She looked at Link and nodded. Link nodded back and turned to face Zero.

"Uh, yea, we beat it," he said, "It was all thanks to Darunia, right Darunia?"

"WHAT?!" Darunia shouted. "I…I…um, it was nothing…nothing at all," he responded rather nervously.

"Wow, really Darunia?" Zero asked, "How'd you beat it?"

"I…um well…you see," Darunia looked at Link who ushered him to go on.

"Well, us gorons… have a… special gift… in which," he looked around the room hoping to find something he could use. That's when his eyes spotted a little box in the corner of the room and without even thinking he spoke, "We summon a huge celestial BOX! Yeah! A big box which we use to…squish bad guys…that breathe fire…and stuff."

Link just stood with his mouth open and Zelda tried to hold back the laughter. Zero stood staring at him for awhile.

"…"

"_Uh-Oh, I think he didn't buy it,_" Darunia thought.

"COOL! Can you teach me that trick or is it only gorons who can learn it?" Zero asked with a big smile on his face.

Link was on the verge of smacking Zero and Zelda couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"Eh? Oh um, no, sorry, only gorons can do it," Darunia said in disbelieve.

"Oh, well then never mind," Zero said with a hint of disappointment.

After a brief moment of silence Zelda spoke, "Darunia, the reason we came was because we need your help."

"Yes, I believe you want my power as the fire sage in order to seal Ganondorf again," he said.

"Yes, that is correct, but remember that we are not dealing with the same gerudo thief. The being now called MajoraGanon is the most serious threat Hyrule has faced so far so we must be cautious," Zelda replied.

"Yes my princess, I will be here, call me when the time is right," Darunia bowed.

"Well, we got the forest sage and the fire sage on our side. We are still missing Ruto, Nabooru, Rauru, and Impa," Link said.

A feeling of worry and sadness overcame Zelda the moment Link spoke of Impa. Ever since Ganondorf attacked Hyrule castle, she has been missing. She always knew how to make Zelda feel better even in the worse situations. It was hard not having her around but she knew that she had to be strong. She was confident that she would find her.

"_I just hope she's ok_," she thought.

"Shall we go then? I can't wait to go back to the forest and rest a bit," Zero yawned.

"That sounds good," Link said as he took out his ocarina and began to play "The Minuet of Forest."

"Oh no, not that again," Zero said as he was dragged into the portal.

Darunia waved at them as they transported back to the Lost woods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio was quickly greeted by Saria and Navi when they entered Kokiri forest.

"Are you guy's all right?" Saria asked.

"Yea, we are fine Sar, don't worry," Link replied.

"My my my, I guess Zero is still alive," Navi teased.

"Put a sock in it you little puff ball," Zero yawned, "I'am not in the mood."

"Gee, aren't we cranky today," Navi smiled.

Zero glared at her and kept walking to Link's tree house. He stopped and turned around to face the group, "Hey Link, can I crash at your place tonight?" he asked.

"Yea, go ahead," Link replied.

Zero turned around and kept walking towards the tree house. He stopped once he reached the little ladder and looked up. He then turned to face Link once more, "Hey Link!" he called out.

Link sighed, "what is it Zero?"

"Can I borrow your little hookshot thingy?" Zero asked.

"Why?" Link asked back.

"Cuz I'am too tired to climb the stairs," Zero simply replied.

Link sighed once more before tossing Zero his hookshot.

"Thanks!" Zero waved at Link.

Zelda yawned and stretched her arms, "I think I'am going to join Zero," she said.

Link, Saria, and Navi stared at her with weird faces.

"Huh?...NO, I mean, join him as in sleep," she said which earned even more weird faces.

"I mean, I'am going to sleep in Saria's house," she said with a sighed.

"Oh," Link, Saria, and Navi said in unison.

Zelda began to walk towards Saria's house and Navi followed after her leaving Link and Saria alone.

"So how was your trip Link?" Saria asked with curiosity.

Saria was not a normal kokiri girl. Since she was a sage, she could do many things normal kokiris could not. She could age, use magic and on top of all, she could leave the forest. She was very excited about it but instead she chose to stay and guard her temple and her home as well.

"Well, it's a pretty long story," he replied.

"Do you want to go to sleep then?" she asked with a hint of sadness.

Link smiled, "Let's go take a walk around the forest and I'll tell you everything."

Saria's face lit up the moment he said that. She grabbed his hand and led him to the Lost woods.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go then!" she giggled.

Link laughed, "_Although Saria is the same age as me, she sometimes acts like a 10 year old; she's something else all right." _

They reached a little meadow in the forest and sat down next to each other under a tree. Saria clutched her legs close to her chest and looked at Link, eagerly waiting for him to start his story.

Link began to retell the day's events from the very beginning with plenty of detail. Saria would nod every once in awhile to show that she was paying attention but she soon began to think about something else.

"_It must be fun to explore and see new places. I would like to go on an adventure with Link someday. Just the two of us…"_ Saria was snapped out of her daydream when she felt something bump into her. She looked only to find a sleeping Link leaning on her shoulder. She smiled to herself as she looked into the night sky; she wished that moment would have lasted forever.

**A/N: Once again sorry that took so long and sorry it was rather short. But don't worry, I got almost a month of winter vacation so I'll make sure to update fast. **


	11. Fight Yourself

**Fight Yourself**

**Chapter 11, I just passed Twilight Princess plus I got a long winter vacation so I'll be focusing on this story 24/7. There are still so many questions: What exactly is Zero's purpose? What are MajoraGanon's motives? Will Navi ever shut up? And unfortunately you'll have to wait and find out, Isn't that great? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda (I got Twilight Princess so now I'm focusing on Phantom Hourglass hehehe, yes I know, I need a life) **

Link slowly opened his eyes as the sun's rays shone throughout his surrounding. It took him some time to realize that had been sleeping on Saria's lap in the middle of the woods the whole night. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched his best friend in a deep slumber. She looked very peaceful and he felt kind of bad for having to wake her up but he had no choice in the matter. He stood up and stretched his arms as he looked around the forest. Although he was never a kokiri, Link always felt right at home whenever he was near the forest. He turned to face Saria and began to poke her shoulder.

"Saria," he whispered, "C'mon wake up, we got to go eat because I'm hungry."

"Oh Link, You're always hungry," the sleepy girl mumbled as she rolled to her side.

"And that's why you gotta feed me," he smiled.

Saria eventually woke up and stood up rubbing her tired eyes while yawning. She took some time to look around. It took her a few seconds to process the fact that she was no longer in her home.

"Where are we?" she asked obviously still drowsy.

"Don't you remember yesterday?" Link asked as he raised and eyebrow.

"Oh yea," she giggled, "sorry, still sleepy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you headed next?" Saria asked as the duo walked back to their village.

"Hmm, lets see, I think we should go see princess Ruto next," Link replied, "unfortunately," he whispered softly so that Saria wouldn't hear.

Saria stayed quiet for a moment before nodding to her self.

Link looked at her, "What is it?"

"Link, I decided to go with you and Zero to see Ruto. I've always wanted to see Zora's domain," Saria stated.

Link thought for a moment, "Is it ok? I mean for you to leave the forest like that?" Link asked.

"I'm sure one day wouldn't hurt, please," Saria replied with the cutest face she could muster.

Link sighed, "All right, you win, but stay close to me at all times, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Link," she said and gave him a brief hug.

Link snickered to himself, "I can't wait to see Ruto's face when she sees Saria. Maybe she'll finally leave me alone," Link whispered to himself.

"What was that Link?" Saria asked.

"Oh nothing, never mind," he replied with a big grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Kokiri forest, Zero slowly awakened to the sound of chirping birds outside the tree house. He sat in on the bed rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"It seems Link isn't here," Zero said to himself.

He got dressed and walked outside. He could see many little children yawning and stretching outside their homes.

"Man, to be able to live by yourself at such a young age. Every little kid's dream," he smiled to himself.

He dropped down and began walking when suddenly he stopped.

"What's that?" he began to smell the air. "Smells like…eggs and bacon! All right! Zelda is cooking!" Zero quickly dashed next door to Saria's house where he indeed spotted Zelda cooking.

Zelda stood in front of the oven (Yes, Kokiris have ovens, who knew?)humming her favorite lullaby when she felt someone standing behind her. She turned and found Zero standing there smiling.

"GOOD MORNING!" Zero shouted which made Zelda panic and jump back.

"Uh, you ok?" Zero asked while Zelda recovered from her shock.

"Just peachy," she replied sarcastically.

"Cool, now what's for breakfast? I'm starving," Zero asked eyeing the food.

"Same as yesterday," she replied, "Just take a seat; I'll be done in a little bit."

"Ok," Zero said while taking a chair and placing it next to Zelda. He sat in the chair and began to stare at Zelda and the food.

"Um, what are you doing?" Zelda asked.

"Waiting for the food," he simply replied.

"Right," Zelda said turning back to resume her cooking.

"Hey guys!" came Link's voice from the door.

"Hey Link, great timing," said Zero, "want a rematch?" he asked while looking at the food.

"You're on!" Link replied.

"Oh grow up you two," Saria said rather annoyed.

"Damn…," Link and Zero said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Link, are you going to see princess Ruto next?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, and Saria is coming with us," Link replied while placing his sword and shield on his back.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to join you today," Zelda said, "I have to prepare."

"For?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at Zero who was talking to Saria about his world and how advance it is. Link got the message and said nothing more.

"You ready Zero? Saria?" Link asked.

"Yea," they both said in unison.

"Well let's get going," Link said.

"WAIT!" came Navi's voice.

"Where were you?" Link asked.

"Sleeping," Navi replied, "fairies need their beauty sleep to."

"Anyway, lets go, Zero might probably die today so I don't want to miss it," Navi said with happiness.

"Stupid little bug," Zero mumbled, "I wonder if Peter Pan had to deal with this?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trip to Zora's domain took about two hours by foot. The trio had to climb small rocks, jump over rivers by using cuckoos and at the same time trying to dodge the attacks of wild octoroks. In the end, the trip was well worth it for both Zero and Saria. They both took their time to admire the beautiful scenery before them. A huge waterfall that glistened like millions of falling diamonds made the domain seem mystical. Many zoras swam around without a care in the world. The atmosphere was enough to make even the grumpiest of persons feel at peace.

"I'm glad I came," Saria said happily.

"Same here," Zero agreed, "I've never seen real mermaids before."

"They are not mermaids you idiot. They are zoras," snapped Navi.

"Geez, sorry," Zero said while placing his hands in front of him in a defensive way.

"Come on, Lets go see Ruto," Link said.

The group made their way towards Jabu jabu's fountain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"LINKY!" Ruto shouted with all her might the second she laid eyes on Link.

Link didn't have enough time to react and soon he was caught in a crushing goron hug. Zero looked questioningly at Saria who in turn shrugged. Navi was silently snickering to herself.

"…..nice….to….see….you…..too," Link coughed.

Ruto let go of Link but kept her big smile. Link faked a smile before turning to her friends.

"Ruto, this is my friend, Zero," Link said.

"Hi," Zero waved.

"Out of my way squirt," Ruto shoved him aside while making her way towards Saria.

"Squirt?" Zero asked, "Listen you…" Ruto glared at him which made him flinch. "Uh…never mind."

Ruto turned to Link and pointed at Saria, "What is she doing here?" she asked annoyingly.

"She's here because…she's my girlfriend!" Link suddenly spat.

"_Smooooooooth Link_," he mentally slapped himself.

"Smooooooooth Link," Zero smiled.

"WHAT?!" both Saria and Ruto shouted.

"This'll be good," Navi said and Zero nodded.

"You mean to tell me that this little brat is your girlfriend?!" Ruto shouted.

"Ooooh low blow," Zero said.

Saria clenched her fist, "what did you call me?!" she asked.

"You heard me brat!" Ruto shot back.

"Intense," Zero said once more.

"At least I don't have a huge head!" Saria shot back.

"Cat fight!" Zero said.

"YOU SHUT UP!" both of them shouted which made Zero shrink back in fear.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Ruto shouted while standing in a fighting position.

"Just try it little miss fish sticks," Saria mocked.

"That's it!" Ruto charged at Saria.

"WHOA! HOLD IT!" Link shouted.

Both of them stood speechless.

"Good job Link," Zero gave him a thumbs up. Link in turn, sighed.

"Listen, let's just forget this for now and focus on the task at hand," Link said.

"Ok," Ruto and Saria said while glaring at each other.

"Now listen Ruto, we need your sage power," Link said.

"Its MajoraGanon isn't it?" Ruto asked.

"You know about him?" Zero asked.

Ruto nodded, "Yes, I can sense his power. Link, you can count on me."

"Perfect, now all we need…" he was cut off by Zero who pushed him aside.

A ball of dark energy flew past Link barely missing. Link unsheathed his sword and shield. Zero did the same.

"Hero of time, Chosen one, we meet at last."

"Who's there?" Link asked.

Out of the shadows, two figures appeared. One was a shadow version of Link, the other, Zero. Both shadows stood next to each other smiling grimly.

"Shadow Link? I thought I killed you," Link said.

"You can't kill a shadow Link," Shadow Link replied.

"What's the deal? He looks just like me," Zero said.

"I'am but your shadow, nothing more, nothing less," Shadow Zero replied.

"Ruto, Saria, take cover," Link commanded.

Both girls nodded and left.

"Don't worry Link, I'm here," Navi said confidently.

"Thanks Navi," Link said.

"You think after fighting a huge dragon I'd get used to these things," Zero sighed.

"Heads up!" Link shouted while charging to attack.

"Right!" Zero nodded.

"Remember, do NOT kill him," Shadow Link ordered Shadow Zero.

"Pfft, whatever," Shadow Zero replied before charging at Zero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Shadow Link traded blows with each other but it always ended in a stalemate. Link would slash horizontally, vertically, diagonally, thrust, parry, but Shadow Link would either block or dodge his attacks effortlessly. It was soon obvious who was gaining the advantage.

Zero just charged aimlessly at Shadow Zero hoping to land a hit but his hopes were crushed. Shadow Zero proved to be superior in agility and strength. Every blow would be countered, every swing would be dodged, it was meaningless.

"_Damn, I'm getting nowhere_," Link thought.

"Getting tired Link?" Shadow Link asked. "Unlike beings like yourself, we shadows do not feel fatigue. It's just a matter of time before you fall," Shadow Link smiled.

"_Oh man, even Link is having a hard time. I…can't, if Link can't beat him…" _Zero was brought back from his thoughts by Shadow Zero's rapid attacks.

"You lack power, speed, and ability. Just give up and it will be easier on you," Shadow Zero said.

Zero stared at Shadow Zero, "_No, I mustn't give in like that, what would Zelda think?" _He clutched his sword tightly, determination in his face.

Link was knocked back by Shadow Link's attack and landed next to Zero. He stood up slowly while gasping for air.

"You ok?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Link replied while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"I'm not giving up," Zero mumbled while staring at his shadow.

"What?" Link asked.

"I'm not giving up," Zero said as he charged at Shadow Zero with renewed vigor.

"Now that's more like it," Shadow Zero smiled, "Lets GO!"

"He's right Link, we can do this!" Navi said.

Link nodded before turning to Shadow Link, "This isn't over by a long shot," Link smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Shadow Link smiled back, sword and shield at the ready.

"We've got to do something Ruto," Saria said as she watched the fight from the entrance to the fountain.

Ruto nodded, "I hate to agree with you but you are right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero charged at Shadow Zero and swung his sword horizontally. Shadow Zero ducked and with his superior speed smacked Zero in the face with the hilt of his shadow sword sending Zero flying back. Zero slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his face.

"Use this," Link said while throwing a deku nut at him.

Zero grabbed it and examined it, "A nut? What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Throw it at him," Link shouted while blocking one of Shadow Link's attacks.

Zero quickly threw the deku nut at Shadow Zero who in turn stood staring confused at the little nut flying at him.

"What do you hope to accomplish with a little nut? What's it going to do? Explode in my face?" Shadow Zero laughed.

"_Just as I thought, It doesn't know anything about this world_," Link thought with a smile.

"You idiot! Quickly! Shield your face!" Shadow Link barked.

"Wha…," Shadow Zero was caught off by the deku nut which exploded in his face sending rays of light in every direction thus blinding him, "What is this?! I can't see!"

Zero took that opportunity to charge at Shadow Zero, "Pay back time!"

"I won't let you," Shadow Link suddenly appeared in front of Zero with his sword above him ready to strike.

"Where do you think **you're** going?" Link said while shooting Shadow Link with his hook-shot.

"What?!" Shadow Link shouted as Link's hook-shot chained his leg.

"You're mine!" Link smiled while pulling his hook-shot back thus sending Shadow Link tumbling down, "Go for it Zero!"

Zero nodded and continued his assault.

"Shadow Zero, melt into the shadows!" Shadow Link commanded.

"I have you now!" Zero shouted as he brought his sword down.

Shadow Zero smiled and disappeared before Zero had a chance to finish him off. Shadow Link followed soon after leaving Link and Zero confused.

"Are they gone?" Zero asked Link.

"I don't know," Link replied while checking his surroundings.

"We are still here, don't worry," came Shadow Link's voice from behind Link.

Link quickly spun around and swung his sword at Shadow Link who in turn evaporated into the air.

"What was that Navi?" Link asked.

"Be careful Link, that was clone," Navi replied.

In that moment, over 30 Shadow Link and Shadow Zeros appeared all around them. Link and Zero had their backs to each other eyeing their enemies who stood laughing uncontrollably.

"How many can you take?" Link asked Zero.

"Um one?" Zero replied.

"You got 15 now start slicing," Link said as he charged at the nearest Shadow clone (this is not Naruto jus in case).

"Oh great," Zero sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight began to take its toll on both Link and Zero. It didn't seem to matter how many they would cut down, more came to takes its place. It was a never ending fight.

Zero dropped to one knee, desperately gasping for air. A puddle of sweat forming on the floor, "I…I can't go on…Link," he gasped.

Link stood barely able to stand, "We must not give up Zero," he gasped.

"It is over Hero of Time," one of the Shadow Links said.

"Give it up, you can't possibly beat us," said one of the Shadow Zeros.

"Maybe Link cant, but I sure can," came Ruto's voice.

All the shadows turned to face the Zora princess but what they saw left them speechless. A huge wave was heading towards them.

"Feel the wrath of the water sage!" Ruto laughed maniacally.

The wave destroyed all of the shadows leaving the original Shadow Link and Zero on the floor without any strength left to fight.

"You ok Link?" Ruto asked.

"Yea Ruto I'm fine," Link replied.

"Are you ok Zero?" Saria asked.

"Super, just need a rest. Thanks Saria," Zero replied with a smile.

"It seems you are able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death," Shadow Link smiled before vanishing into the air.

"Till next time, Chosen One," Shadow Zero bowed before vanishing as well.

"Ummm yea, I think they are really bad guys," Navi said.

"Nawww, ya think?" Zero said in a sarcastic tone which earned a slap from Navi.

Link walked towards Saria and smiled at her, "Well, that was a close one huh?"

"Don't talk to me Link," Saria said in a cold manner, "Let's go home guys," she said as she made her way to the exit.

"You have a lot of apologizing to do," Zero said before leaving with Saria and Navi.

Link stood there with a blank look on his face.

"_Maybe the 'girlfriend' approach wasn't a good idea_," he thought.

Ruto caught Link off guard and hugged him from behind, "Who needs them when you got me, right Linky?"

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!!!" Link shouted as a crazy Ruto followed.

"Wait don't go Linky!" she shouted, "Oh he'll be back," She smiled to herself.

**A/N: Done! One more chapter out of the way, I hope you liked it. **

**Bonus: All right, who knows where the line "You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death" came from? This one is tougher than the last one. **

**Hint: Zombies **

**Till Next time! R&R**


	12. Sorceress of Shadows

**Sorceress of Shadows **

**Chapter 12, so here we are, half way through volume 1 out of 7 of my story (Yeah, like I said, looooong). This chapter will include two new characters which you may know already (and probably hate too). And without further ado, chapter 12. **

**Disclaimer: (sigh) I don't own LoZ but I do own Zero… (Whoop de doo!) **

"They seem to be getting stronger by the day," MajoraGanon smiled wickedly

"Do you wish for me to kill them master," came a female voice from the shadows.

"Not yet my dear sorceress, but then again, the princess might be a problem," MajoraGanon sat in his dark throne thinking, "If you lust for blood that much then I will let you take the life of Princess Zelda. Will that quench your thirst for death, Veran?" MajoraGanon asked.

"Yes, my master, I will make sure the princess does not live past tomorrow," and with that, the sorceress known as Veran vanished into the darkness.

From behind the MajoraGanon, a big guy with a solid golden armor and a sinister smile appeared, "Do you think she will get the job done my master," he asked.

"I do believe so, for her sake, but don't worry Onox; your time will come shortly," MajoraGanon replied.

Onox began to laugh maniacally as he disappeared back into the shadows.

"Soon, my dear Zero, soon," MajoraGanon smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I' m sorry," Link cried as the group crossed the bridge into the Kokiri forest.

"You said I was your girlfriend just so you could make that fish girl leave you alone, and you want me to forgive you? Forget it!" Saria shouted as she stomped away.

"Does this always happen?" Zero asked Navi as he stared at the two kokiris argue.

"Not really? Link and Saria are the best of friends. It's really odd that they fight," Navi replied.

Zero chuckled, "That's what adolescence does to you I guess," he said as he placed his hands on the back of his head.

"I was just kiddin; you know I wouldn't be caught dead being your boyfriend," Link said in a way to make things better but unfortunately…

"WHAT?! So now I'm too ugly to be your girlfriend?!" Saria stared daggers at Link.

"Ah! No! That's not…," Link tried to find the right words but he failed.

"Link…YOU"RE A JERK!" Saria shouted before leaving towards her house.

Link stood there with his mouth hung open. He threw himself into the ground and began to hit himself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Um…look in the bright side… oh, um, I guess there isn't any," Zero said.

"Not helping," Navi said.

"Buzz off! At least I'm trying to help," Zero shot back.

"I'm going to go get some sleep," Link said bleakly before heading to his tree house.

"Wait Link! Wait for me!" Navi said as she flew next to her partner leaving Zero alone.

"That was fun," He said in a sarcastic manner.

"Zero," Zelda called out to him.

Zero spotted Zelda walking towards him and he waved at her, "Hey Zelda," he greeted.

"Hi Zero. Listen; do you know what troubles Saria? She seemed a bit frustrated," Zelda asked.

"Boyfriend conflicts with Link," Zero simply said.

"Oh?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Long story, don't worry about it," Zero said.

"I guess you guys had fun," Zelda laughed.

"So-so I guess, "Zero shrugged.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk in the woods Zero?" Zelda asked while pointing at the Lost woods.

"Sure, I got no problem," Zero smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The duo walked through the Lost woods in an awkward silence. Zero had absolute no clue of what to say and Zelda was lost in her own thoughts.

"_Hopefully, if this ancient magic works, I'll be able to separate the demon from Zero's body. What worries me is how I'm going to deal with it if it succeeds_," Zelda thought.

Zelda was brought back from her thoughts by Zero's voice, "check it out, we are back in the little pond where we had that conversation," he said.

Zelda smiled and sat in the edge of the water. Zero did the same. The couple sat saying nothing at all. The uncomfortable silence soon crept in and all Zero could do was to stare at the water waiting for Zelda to break the silence.

"Hey Zero?" Zelda turned to face Zero.

"Um…yea," Zero turned to face her as well.

Zelda leaned closer to him. Zero was taken aback by her sudden action but he couldn't move at all. All he could do was stare at the princess.

"Zero," Zelda whispered as she leaned even closer.

"Uuh…wha…," Zero began to feel dizzy.

Zelda stopped an inch from his face. Her eyes began to glow a pure white. Zero's eyes also lit up the same way and he lost control of his body. It was as if he was in a trance of some sort.

A bright flash lit up their surroundings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda slowly opened her eyes. She let the rods of her eyes adjust to the darkness around her. She quickly scanned her surroundings trying to find any signs of life.

"Did I make it?" she asked her self as she took a few steps into the darkness.

"Princess of Destiny," a voice from the shadows called out to her.

Zelda took a step back, "Show yourself!" she commanded.

Zero appeared from out of the shadows, "Hello Princess," he smiled.

"It'll take more than that to trick me," Zelda smiled.

"I thought this form might please you most my dear Princess," the fake Zero said.

"I don't need a special treatment, demon," Zelda replied.

"As you wish," the fake Zero bowed. The color of his eyes changed into the eerie white which Zelda had seen before in the fire temple, "the reason of your arrival is to banish me from this human's body, is it not?"

Zelda said nothing. She stood there eyeing the demon with a determined face.

"Your efforts are in vain Princess, Zero cannot live without me as I cannot live without him," the demon smiled.

"Wh, what?! You mean to say that if I kill you, Zero dies as well?" Zelda asked.

"The demon nodded, "Zero has immense dark power, soon, I will control this power and it will be the end of your beloved kingdom," he laughed.

"You…You're the Apocalypse! Not Zero!" Zelda shouted.

The demon laughed and suddenly disappeared into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda opened her eyes and found herself back in the Lost woods. She saw Zero staring into the pond. She stood up and made her way towards him.

"Zero?" she asked.

Zero turned to face her and what she saw startled her. His eyes were the same white eyes the demon had but in a blink of an eye, they changed back to normal.

"Oh, Zelda, you woke up. Are you ok?" Zero asked with a smile.

"…yes, I'm fine Zero," she smiled back.

"It was weird; you suddenly collapsed on the floor. I was really worried," Zero said.

Zelda blushed, "oh, I…sorry to have worried you, but I'm fine now."

"That's good," Zero said with relief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the couple walked back to the village something peculiar caught Zelda eyes. She stopped walking and stared into the sky. Zero stopped as soon as he noticed that Zelda wasn't next to him.

"Its night time already?" Zelda asked to no one in particular.

"Seems like it, why?" Zero asked.

"It just seemed so sudden," she replied.

As they continued walking a stalfos appeared. It attacked as soon as it laid its eyes on Zero and Zelda.

"A stalfos, Zero be careful," Zelda said.

"Don't worry, I've fought one of these before," he said as he unsheathed his sword.

The stalfos charged at Zero with its sword above its head. Zero dashed at it as well. The stalfos brought his sword down in a vertical slash but it was too slow. Zero sidestepped and with a horizontal strike, chopped the stalfos head right off.

"Done and done," Zero said satisfied.

"Zero!!!" Zelda called out to him.

Zero turned to face Zelda and saw a huge black hand wrapped around Zelda. It slowly began to pull her down into a black portal.

"Zelda!" Zero shouted as he dashed at her.

He leaped into the portal just as it closed sending him straight to the unknown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell am I?" Zero asked as he looked around him.

The landscape was similar to that of the Lost woods but it was otherworldly. The sky was a bright orange, like a never ending sunset. The leafless trees were a dark purple color and the ground was a solid black.

Zero tried to take a step forward but suddenly bumped into an invisible wall, "What the hell?" he said as he rubbed his nose. He tried to walk away in another direction but he would meet the same wall every direction he would take. He was trapped in an invisible box.

"What kind of trick is this?" he asked to no one in particular.

He saw a figure on the ground several feet from his direction. It took him sometime to realize it was Zelda lying on the ground.

"Zelda!" he called out to her.

Zelda slowly opened her eyes and looked at the setting before her, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to my humble domain Princess Zelda," Veran greeted.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zelda asked unafraid.

"My name is Veran, Sorceress of shadows," she bowed, "and I am here to kill you my princess," she hissed.

"We'll see about that," Zelda said as her Triforce piece began to glow.

"Oh, confident are we? We'll see how confident you are after I hold your heart in my hand!" Veran shouted as she dashed towards the princess.

Zelda thrust her hands forward and a blue light engulfed her hands, "Nayru's Love!" she shouted as a blue crystal formed all around her.

"What good can you little shield do?" Veran smiled as she threw several energy waves at her.

Zelda did not reply. She placed one hand in front of her and focused all her energy to it, "Din's Fire!"

Three fire balls shot out from her hand and intercepted Veran's energy waves causing a big explosion. Zelda stood in her spot waiting for the cloud of dust to disappear.

"Zelda!" Zero called out to her but the princess did not hear him, "Dammit! She can't hear me."

"Can't hear you nor see you, but you can hear and see her demise," Veran hissed.

"Arrgh, You!" Zero shouted with indignation.

"Witness Princess Zelda's final breath!" Vera shouted as she disappeared.

"If I don't do something, Princess Zelda will…," something suddenly struck Zero. He found that he could no longer breathe. His vision became blurry and all he could hear was his own heart beat. He fell into the ground clutching his aching head.

"Wha…what is… happening?" he choked as he looked at his right arm. His eyes grew tenfold when he saw the same darkness spreading through his arm, "Not…again…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dust cloud lifted revealing no sign of Veran. Zelda began to look around her hoping to spot the sorceress. Zelda suddenly screamed as an energy waved hit her from behind.

"You are quite the persistent one," Veran said very amused.

Zelda stood up from the dark ground, "_If it wasn't for my shield, I wouldn't be in this world anymore_," she thought.

Zelda turned to look at Veran who stood smiling as if enjoying toying with the princess.

"She's too strong for me, I only have one shot," Zelda thought as she began to dash towards the sorceress.

"Din's Fire!" Zelda shot another fire ball at Veran.

"That trick is getting old," Veran said while unleashing two of her energy waves at her.

One of the attacks nullified Zelda's attack while the other hit Zelda straight on. Zelda flinched but kept going despite her shield being shattered.

"You don't seem to know when to give up!" Veran shouted as she shot another energy wave at her.

Zelda placed her hands behind her and a faint green light began to emanate from them, "Farore's Wind!" she shouted and in an instant she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Veran asked alarmed.

"Behind you!" Zelda said as she appeared behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Veran was caught totally off guard by Zelda's move.

Zelda placed her hands on Veran's back, "DIN'S FIRE!" she shouted with all her might as a huge red flame engulfed the sorceress causing an explosion.

Zelda slowly stood up after being thrown aback from the explosion. It seemed that Veran was no more.

The invisible cage that held Zero captive disappeared.

"Zel…da!" Zero shouted.

Zelda turned to see Zero on the floor screaming in pain, "Zero!" she began to run towards him but was suddenly stopped by am energy wave which hit her right on her back. The pain coursing through her was too much to bear and she fainted.

"Huph…huph…die princess," Veran said while taking her time to regain her breath.

Watching Zelda being attacked was all that Zero needed to unleash his demon power. Both of his black hands turned into raging claws, two black wings sprouted from his back, fangs replaced his teeth, and his eyes turned a silvery white.

"Ve…ran!" the demon roared. This demon form was the complete opposite from the previous one. Unlike the calm and collected demon form that destroyed Volvagia; this one harbored more rage and more power.

"What is this monstrosity?!" Veran stood paralyzed in fear.

The demon extended his wings and began his attack on Veran. It flew towards her with amazing speed. Veran used the last of her powers to send an energy wave at the demon hoping to kill it.

The attack hit the demon square on the chest creating a massive explosion.

"Did I kill it?" Veran asked while trying to see past the cloud of smoke.

The smoke cleared revealing nothing but ashes.

Veran laughed triumphantly, "Ha! No one can beat the Sorceress of Shadows!"

Her laughing soon stopped when she felt a cold breath on her neck. She turned around to see the demon's piercing eyes staring right at her. In a blink of an eye, the demon's claw went right through her chest.

Zelda awoke to the agonizing screams of Veran. She stood up and turned around but the scene she saw had left her horrified. Zero, or rather the demon, had pierced Veran's chest and in his claw he held the dark sorceress's heart.

The demon leaned closer to Veran's lifeless body, "We'll see how confident you are when I hold your heart in my hand!" it growled. He threw the body into the ground and watched it dissolve into the darkness.

"Zero…," Zelda called out to him.

The demon spotted the princess and without hesitation, he charged at her. Zelda closed her eyes and focused her power on the Triforce of wisdom, "_If I don't change him back now…" _

She placed her hands in front of her and the triforce piece began to glow a golden light. The demon tried to slash at her but Zero took over. The claw only graced Zelda's shoulder. Zelda flinched but ignored the pain and wrapped Zero in a tight hug. The demon transformed back into Zero.

"Everything is going to be all right," Zelda said softly.

"Zelda…," was all he said before drifting into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Wasn't that sweet and yet disturbing. My next chap will focus more on Link and Saria for all you LxS fans (AKA Forest Girl Kaz). **

**Bonus: Great Job for those who got the bonus line. You all get a cookie…but not just a cookie, a chocolate cookie. Isn't that great?! dodges knife um ok then… guess not ; **

**Anyway, the quote is from Resident Evil. Resident Evil 4 to be exact! And here are the people who got it right.**

**A Warrior in Love: Like I said, you seem to be a resident evil fanatic**

**Forest Girl Kaz: how do you it?! **

**Imeejidajamondo: Not bad for your fist try, keep it up!**

_**Happy Holidays everyone!**_


	13. Parting ways

**Part Ways**

**Welcome to chapter 13, we are kind of reaching the end of volume 1, just three more sages left to find. And without further ado, ladies and gents, I give you, chapter 13. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda…not even a simple cucco. **

A few days had passed since Zero and Zelda's encounter with Veran. Zero stayed in Link's tree house resting. Zelda decided it to keep the 'demon's appearance' a secret, she did not want to alarm Link nor Saria seeing as they had more important things to worry about, like getting over their fight.

It was mid day and Zelda went to check up on Zero. She climbed the stairs and entered Link's house. She found him lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. His wounds had healed but Zelda thought it was better for him to stay resting for a couple of days. Zero was against it but he didn't want to deal with an angry Zelda so he agreed.

"What are you up to?" Zelda asked while taking a seat on the bed next to him. The two had gotten closer during the few days that had passed. Zero was no longer afraid to talk to her although he would get nervous every once in awhile and Zelda had grown to enjoy his company.

"Nothing much, just staring at the ceiling trying to remember what the outside was like," he joked.

"Ha ha, very funny," she replied in a sarcastic tone. "I told you, you need your rest."

"Come on Zel, I've been here for three days, cut me some slack. Besides, you're the one who fought that Veran chick and got the wound on your shoulder. You should be the one in bed, not me," he pouted while crossing his arms.

Zelda stared at him, _"I guess he doesn't know about the demon yet, that's good,"_ she thought.

Zero waved his arm in front of her bringing her back from her thoughts. "Good to see you're still here, "he smiled.

"Oh sorry," Zelda blushed. "You were saying?"

"I asked where Link and Saria went," Zero said.

Zelda stood pondering for a moment before speaking, "I think Saria is in the Sacred forest meadow and knowing Link, he's probably there begging for forgiveness," she smiled at the thought of Link actually begging.

Zero placed his hands on the back of his head and laid back on the bed still staring at the ceiling, "man, I can't believe they are still fighting over that."

"It's probably not a big deal to you but it is to Saria, trust me," Zelda said.

"If you say so," Zero shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Face it; you screwed up, BIG TIME!" Navi told Link as they both made their way to the Sacred forest meadow.

Link stopped and sighed. "I know Navi. I can't seem to understand why I did that in the first place, it's stupid," he stood pondering for a moment.

Navi landed on top of his head. "Hmm, maybe…it's because you like her," she suggested.

Link blinked a few times before recovering from his shock. "Nah, I don't think so. Saria and I are best friends, there's no way," he continued walking.

Navi flew in front of his face and stared at him while he continued walking. "Is that right?" an evil grin formed on her petite face. "The may I ask why you tried to kiss her the other day?"

Link's eyes widened and he nearly tripped at the sound of her question. "Wha…what? Wait a sec, I thought you were asleep!" he choked.

"Link, I'm your guardian fairy, of course I know. I just pretended to be asleep so I wouldn't make you uncomfortable," she winked.

"Well, I didn't want to, it was just…a reaction, I dunno," Link said while playing with his fingers, his face as red as it could get.

"Oh, so you didn't want to?" she asked.

"Of course not!" he stayed quiet for a second before speaking again, "Hey! Why did you stop me anyway?!"

"AHA! So you DID want to kiss her, I knew it," she laughed.

"No…wait…I…," he sighed in defeat. "All right, you win. I do like her; I've liked her since we were kids, happy now?"

Navi smiled a victorious grin before settling down in Link's shoulder.

"So why don't you just tell her how you feel?" she asked while swinging her tiny feet in the air,

"I can't tell her that, she'll probably hate me. Besides, I'm kinda scared it might hurt our current relationship," Link said as he continued walking through the tiny maze.

Navi thought for a moment before speaking, "First of all, there is no way that she will hate you more than she does now, and second, aren't you the boy chosen by the Goddesses because of your courage? You battle fierce dragons and evil wizards but you can't face the girl you like? Show some spine Link!"

Link raised his finger ready to reply but decided against it. Instead, he continued walking silently. Navi fell silent as well. She planned carefully what she was going to say next. She didn't want to upset her partner.

"Hmm, I got it!" Navi shot up and flew in front of Link's face.

Link raised and eyebrow and stared at her, "yes?"

"First we have to get her to forgive you," she said confidently.

Link stared at her before sighing, "Wow Navi, that's a great plan. I would have never thought of asking for her forgiveness…oh wait…that's what I've been doing for the past couple of days!"

Navi smiled nervously, "Hehehe ok, so maybe it was kinda obvious. No worries though I'm sure everything is going to turn out just fine, trust me."

"I sure hope so," Link sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saria sat in her usual spot on the tree trunk playing her Ocarina. She stopped as soon as she laid eyes on Link who walked casually towards her and turned to face the other way. Link frowned but kept walking until he was next to her. He kneeled down so that they were face to face.

Saria hesitantly looked at him. She didn't show it but fighting with her best friend wasn't something she enjoyed. A part of her wanted to just forgive him on the spot but another part didn't let her. Why was that? Why couldn't she just accept his apology? Why was she acting like that?

Link closed his eyes in deep concentration.

She eyed him suspiciously, _what's he up to? _she thought.

Link then took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He stared at Saria for a moment. She, in turn, stared back.

"Ahem, I'm………………………………………..sorry," he said followed by his goofy smile.

Saria just stared incredulously at him. At that time she didn't know whether to laugh or to punch him in the face. It seemed that whatever she was feeling was starting to take its toll on her. She looked at him once more and without noticing she began to speak.

"Link…I…," she was cut off by Zelda who spoke to them telepathically saying to meet her back at Link's house.

Link got rather annoyed, "_I finally get her to say something and it just blows up in my face," _he sighed.

"Wow, sucks for you," Navi plainly said.

Saria was rather relieved she was interrupted. She had begun to speak to him but at the same time she didn't know what she was saying. She felt as if someone else had taken control for a moment and it scared her. She didn't want to end up saying something she might regret later on.

"I guess we should head back," Link said as he got up.

Saria, who was preoccupied with her own personal discussion, began to walk back to Link's house without saying a word.

"_I hate seeing her like this,"_ Link thought before following after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?! You want us to split up!"

The group reunited in Link's house where Zelda discussed their future plans. Zero laid on the bed listening to their conversation while Link, Zelda, and Saria sat in the little table.

"We wasted too much time resting up Link; we need to pick up the pace. I feel MajoraGanon's power increasing as we speak. We need to find the last remaining sages as fast as we can and retrieve the Master Sword from its pedestal in the temple of time, Zelda explained.

"So you suggest Link and I head over to the spirit temple while you and Zero head to the shadow temple?" Saria restated Zelda question.

Zelda turned to Saria, "I feel we might need your help, if that's ok with you."

Saria quickly nodded, "yes of course princess."

"Allright, I can finally get out of this cursed bed!" Zero exclaimed in joy.

Link leaned close to Zelda's ear and pointed at Zero, "do you really think he is ready to face the shadow temple…without me?" he whispered.

Zelda giggled a bit before replying, "Don't worry, I'll look after him. Besides, I think he has grown stronger since last time."

"Hmmm, that is true…"

"Ok then it's settled, we part ways for now," Navi concluded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning, the group met outside the entrance to Kokiri forest.

"This is it, good luck to you," Zelda smiled.

"You as well princess," Saria replied.

"Please, just Zelda ok?"

"Ok, good luck Zelda," Saria smiled and Zelda returned it.

"Don't die on me, ya hear?" Link said.

Zero shook Link's hand, "the same goes for you," he replied.

The couples bid their farewells and went their separate ways. Zero and Zelda went to Kakariko while Link, Saria, and Navi headed for the desert colossus, each of them with a fierce determination to succeed and prevail.

"_God speed my friend," _Zero thought as he watched Link and co disappear on the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Im reeeeally sorry I haven't updated recently. School started and well it's been hell. I have to read "A Tale of Two Cities" and I can't seem to find the time to write anymore. But don't worry, I'll be sure to update soon and I'll make it even longer, promise! **

**PS: I noticed that I have like 1064 hits and only 71 reviews. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind if you review or not but I would like to know if you like it. Serves like a good motivator lol**

**Till Next time, Cuidensen!**


	14. Sands of Forgiveness

Sands of Forgiveness

**Chapter 14, I'm really sorry about the last chapter, it was kinda boring but it had to be done. This chapter focuses on Link and Saria…again. You'll see more of Zero and Zelda later. Enjoy chapter 14! **

The scorching heat was unbearable for the two kokiris as they traveled through the Gerudo land. Living under the trees back in the forest has made them accustomed to the cool shade. Alas, the pair kept going, finally reaching the Gerudo Fortress. They were stopped by two gerudo guards who lowered their weapons at the sight of Link, the only male who had the privileged to enter their sacred domain.

"It's been awhile, Hero of Time, what brings you to our humble home?" the gerudo laughed.

Link wiped the sweat from his brow before speaking, "is Nabooru here? I really need to talk to her."

"It's really important," Saria added.

The other gerudo guard frowned at the mention of her leader's name.

"Nabooru, left for the desert colossus a few weeks ago but we haven't heard from her since," the gerudo sighed.

"We dispatched a group of highly trained gerudo warriors to find her but they were no match against the cruel desert. It seems only Nabooru has the ability to navigate through the Haunted wasteland," the other gerudo said.

"I see, well, no worries; Nabooru isn't the only one who can navigate the desert. We'll find her in no time. Rest assured, we will bring her back," Link smiled.

The gerudo guard smiled at Link and let him and Saria through.

"I knew we could count on you kid," she winked.

Link waved back at her before continuing towards the haunted wasteland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After crossing through the perilous desert, thanks to Link's lens of truth, they had arrived at the desert colossus. The giant monument stood glistening in the scorching sun. A certain feeling of dread overcame the two kids as they walked closer into the dungeon. Something was not right and they knew it. They could sense the evil surrounding the temple.

"I don't like this Link," Navi said as she appeared from under Link's hat.

"I know," Link replied as he stared at the monument, "I think I've felt this energy before but I can't seem to remember."

Saria walked inside the temple and stared around.

"Hey, what are you doing? It could be dangerous Saria. Please stay by my side, ok?" Link said as he ran to her side.

"I'm not a child Link, I can take care of myself," she spat before leaving to the next room in the dungeon.

"Man, Link, you seriously need some help with girls," Navi sighed.

"What did I do? I'm just worried about her safety is all, I don't see why she should be all mad at me," he replied in a defensive tone.

"Whatever, Link. You still have a long way to go," Navi said before leaving to catch up with Saria.

Link stood there contemplating Navi's words, "_this is so frustrating_."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It doesn't seem like there's anyone here but us," Saria told Link as he entered the room holding lit torch.

"Keep your eyes open just in case, although most likely you won't see anything, it's too dark," Link said.

"Hey, I'll take a look around, it's easier this way and faster too," Navi said as she flew away before Link could stop her.

"Wait, Navi…aww forget it," Link sighed.

Saria walked up to the huge statue that resembled a gerudo sitting cross legged while holding out its two hands. She admired the arquitecture. It wasn't often Saria left her home in the forest to come explore the world so she wanted to make the most of it.

"I could have sworn it was much brighter last time I was here," Link said as he approached Saria.

Saria turned to face Link. Link stopped dead in his tracks. The same feeling he had when Saria was sleeping on his bed returned but it was a much more intense feeling. Her eyes seemed to glow a mysterious emerald color when the light of the torch caressed her skin. Hell, it seemed that she was glowing completely. Link pushed away the temptation to just grab on to her and never let go.

They stared at each other for what seemed like ages, neither moving a muscle.

Link finally gave in to his temptation and began to lean forward. Saria did the same. They were both only centimeters from each other when Saria suddenly became nervous and pulled back just in the nick of time.

She began to breathe heavily. Many things rushed through her head. What did she just do? Why did she pull away? Were they actually going to kiss?

Link became scared. Saria had pulled away. Does that mean she didn't like him? Maybe she was just nervous or maybe it's true, he was just her friend and nothing more.

"Saria…I…I'm," Link didn't know what to say. It felt like with each passing moment, he lost a little bit of her. He couldn't concentrate enough, his words disappeared.

"_Is he…going to confess to me?_ Saria thought, _"no, I'm not ready…I…no." _

The awkward moment vanished when Link heard Navi's high pitch scream. He turned and spotted the little fairy desperately flying at him before hiding behind him.

"Navi? What happened?" Link asked.

"Its…her…she's…back," Navi gasped.

"She...," Link was caught off by a rather familiar voice.

"It's been far too long, Link," a woman appeared from the shadows. She wore gerudo clothing but hers was different from the others. Her attire consisted of red and blue. She had two scepters in her hands, one blue and one red. Her hair was the most interesting feature. Half of her hair was like a blazing fire while the other, like a sparkling glacier.

"What? How can you be alive? Twinrova!" Link shouted.

"Oh, you remember my name, how sweet," Twinrova hissed, "you should thank master MajoraGanon for reviving me, I was 'dying' to see you again."

"What did you do to Nabooru?!" Link asked while unsheathing his sword and shield.

"Why, that little excuse for a sage? You'll have to beat me first!" she cackled.

A red and blue aura appeared all around her as two fire and ice energy waves appeared on the tip of each scepter. She fired the two energy blasts at Link who used his shield to deflect them but it was no use. The impact caused him to fall heavily on the floor. He felt the pain of being burned and the horror of being freezed at the same time.

Twinrova laughed while watching the Hero of Time struggling to get up.

"It's futile, without your 'mirror shield' it's impossible to defeat me in a fight," Twinrova said.

"Navi, take Saria to a safe place while I handle this," Link commanded.

"But Link, you're hurt, you can't possibly take her on by yourself," Saria replied.

"I'll be fine! Navi, go, get her out of here!" Link shouted.

Saria was taken aback by his sudden burst. She backed away slowly before running the opposite way, tears streaming down her face.

"Link…," Navi began.

"Just go!" Link barked.

"…" Navi silently flew away to catch up with Saria. She glanced back at Link and shook her head before leaving.

"Oh, so you have a little girlfriend now? I'd be careful about the way I treat her if I were you," Twinrova said, amusement in here face.

"Shut up! This is between you and me!" Link shouted as he charged at Twinrova at full speed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saria ran through the dark corridors of the Spirit temple, not once stopping to catch her breath. Her face was all red from all the endless tears which fell from her eyes. She had never seen that side of Link before and it really hurt her.

"I'm just a burden to him, I mean nothing to him?" Saria cried as she ran deeper into the dungeon.

"Saria! Wait!" Navi shouted as she flew to catch up with the kokiri girl.

Saria finally ceased running but she kept on crying. She tried to wipe the tears off her face but more tears came out. It was hopeless, the girl was crushed.

"I'm tired of this. This feeling, I never felt it before and I don't want it now!"

"The reason you're feeling like this is because you're in love," Navi said as she flew next to the girl.

"Love…?" Saria asked, while wiping her tears once more. She turned to the little fairy, eager to hear more about it.

"I'm sure you've heard of it before," Navi said.

"sniff yea, the Great Deku Tree told us about it once but he said kokiris could never feel it," Saria replied.

"But Saria, you're not a kokiri anymore, remember that," Navi smiled.

"If sniff this is what love feels like then I don't want it," Saria said as she wrapped her legs close to her chest.

Navi sighed, "It isn't you. It's just that Link doesn't know how to react. He's never been in love with anyone; he's just confused I guess."

"He still shouldn't act like that," Saria said with a hint of anger.

"Please cut the kid some slack, boys his age are just stupid," came a voice from down the hall.

Navi and Saria quickly shot up. The darkness did not let them see the figure in front of them but they could hear it coming closer.

Out of the shadows Nabooru, the spirit sage, appeared.

"Hey, take it easy, it's just me," Nabooru said with a smile.

"Nabooru you're alive!" Navi and Saria said in unison.

"Yea, it takes more than that wannabe sorceress to take me down!" Nabooru said with a laugh.

"We're just glad you're ok," Navi said with relief.

"Thanks, now let's get down to business," she said as she sat on the cold floor, "Ok Saria spill."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yah!" Link shouted as an ice ball barely missed him.

Link kept running around the room trying to dodge every single attack Twinrova threw at him. It was pointless, if he couldn't attack, he couldn't win.

Link took out his bow and arrow and tried to shoot Twinrova but the arrows did not even get to reach, Twinrova would just summon up a fire ball and burn the arrows to the ground.

He kept looking around his stuff, nothing in his arsenal could possibly hurt her much less reach her. His sword was useless, and his shield wasn't powerful enough to stop Twinrova's attacks. He needed the Mirror shield but he didn't have it. He remembered giving it back to Nabooru when his previous quest had ended.

"_Dammit…I can't keep dodging forever. I have to think of something_," he thought while dodging yet another attack.

"Getting tired Link? It's only a matter of time before I have you were I want you," Twinrova cackled.

"_Not good…." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's what happened," Nabooru smiled as Saria nodded in response.

"My little Saria, there is one thing you always have to remember…," Nabooru raised her finger and made sure Saria was listening.

"Boys are idiot," she smiled a huge smile.

Saria tilted her head to side in confusion while Navi fell back laughing her little head off.

"I…don't get it," Saria said almost apologetically.

Nabooru thought about what to tell the little kokiri girl. She snapped her fingers as soon as she came up with an answer. She ran her hands through her flaming red hair and took a deep breath.

"Link is also feeling the same way you are, except that he is a guy and guys tend to think in a different way. You think that what he did was wrong but in his eyes, it was the correct thing to do. He is so attached to you that he might die if something were to happen to you. His fear of losing you is what causes him to react in such a violent way. Of course, I'm with you all the way, what he did wasn't the best way to go about it but I'm sure he just wanted to protect you, his precious jewel," Nabooru explained.

It was then when Saria noticed a different side to the strong and proud gerudo warrior. It was truly amazing; all the pain and confusion she held just seemed to disappear the moment Nabooru had finished talking. She was no longer scared nor confused, a sudden flash of courage overwhelmed her and now she was determined, determined to face her feelings.

"I…don't know what to say…thank you, Nabooru," was all Saria could say.

"Anytime kid," Nabooru smirked. "Now, you need to rescue Link. I don't think he's gonna win without 'this'."

Nabooru pulled out the Mirror shield and tossed it over to Saria who managed to catch it rather clumsily.

"It's the Mirror shield!" Navi, once again, stated the obvious.

"I managed to find out where I had it hidden all this time. Now go, Link is waiting for you. Don't wanna keep him waiting, right?" Nabooru laughed.

Saria strapped the shield onto her back and nodded, "Yes, once again, thank you," Saria bowed and left to find Link.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Navi asked.

"Nah, I believe this fight belongs to her," Nabooru said while placing her hands on the back of her head.

"Hmm, you're right, see ya later then," Navi waved before flying after Saria.

"Heh, theses kids are making me look old," Nabooru pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link fell to floor after one of Twinrova's ice balls froze his foot. He tried to break the ice with the hilt of his sword but it was useless. All the young hylian could do was stare as the wicked witch made her way towards him with a triumphant smile.

"Now, any last words before I destroy you?" Twinrova asked as she pointed at him with both scepters.

"I'm sorry, Saria, I don't deserve you, much less your friendship," Link said softly as he closed his eyes waiting for the final attack.

"Aww, how touching, don't worry though, you'll see her again, in the afterlife!" Twinrova laughed as she began to charge two more elemental attacks.

"If you mess with Link, you might as well be prepared to mess with me!" Saria shouted as she placed herself in front of Link.

"Saria! What are you doing?!" Link shouted.

"Two birds with one stone! Take this!" Twinrova unleashed her attack.

Saria took out the mirror shield. She placed it in front of her and braced for impact.

"Is that the…" Link began.

"MIRROR SHIELD?!" Twinrova finished.

"Go back where you came from you witch!" Saria shouted as the sorceress's attack was absorbed by the shield and shot back with twice the power.

"NOOOO!" Twinrova shrieked in pain as her own attack destroyed her.

Only dust remained where the witch once stood.

The ice that once restrained Link disappeared. Saria dropped the Mirror shield and caught Link in a tight bear hug which caused Link to collapse on the floor.

"Saria, I'm sorry," Link apologized.

"No, don't apologize, I should be the once apologizing," Saria replied almost on the verge of tears. "I just want you with me."

Link ran his hands through her emerald hair, "I'll be with you, forever and a day."

Saria's began to cry, not because of the pain or the confusion, no. She cried because she found the place where she belonged, next to Link.

The moment ended the second Nabooru entered the room applauding.

"Whew," she wiped her nonexistent tears, "that was absolutely beautiful, you go guys."

"Nabooru! You're ok! I thought Twinrova had captured you," Link said as he made his way towards her.

"Please kid, I might not be as strong as you but I'm still a gerudo warrior. She tried to capture me but I eluded her every move. She eventually gave up and gave me the time I needed to search for the mirror shield. So here I am!" Nabooru explained.

"So why didn't you help me when I was fighting her?" Link asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I had other important matters to attend to," she winked at Saria who giggled in turn.

"Riiight, well anyway. You should go back to your people. They are really worried," Link said.

"Heh, my people can't take care of themselves for just a few days? I feel intense training sessions are in order," she said while cracking her knuckles. A wicked grin appeared in her face which made Link and Saria laugh rather nervously.

"Well, I do believe you know the situation we are in, correct?" Link asked.

"Yep, just give me call when you need me. Gotta run, good luck you two," Nabooru winked at them before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"She was always the rather odd one," Link smiled to himself.

"Hey Link, I think this belongs to you," Saria said while holding the mirror shield in her hands.

"Nah, you keep it. You deserve it, it'll keep you safe when I'm not around," Link replied.

"Thank you Link!" Saria smiled.

Link extended his hand, "So, you coming or what?"

Saria nodded and took his hand. The pair left the temple to their next destination. This time, they were sure they had each other.

"_I cant shake the feeling I'm missing something_," Link thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"HEYYY LIINK YOU ASS, COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!" Navi shouted as she desperately flew to catch up to the couple, "I'm so gonna fairy slap him!"

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to my friend Yahaira (AKA Adina), happy birthday! **

**See you all next time, R&R plz **


	15. The Shadow of Pain

**The Shadow of Pain **

**Chapter 15, I've been waiting for this chapter to come for awhile now, and now its here, Yay! Ahem let us continue. **

**Disclaimer: I just noticed I haven't done the disclaimer in awhile, oops, well whatever its not like you guys didn't know I don't own Zelda anyway…--;**

Zero and Zelda made their way to Kakariko village where the shadow temple was situated. The walk to Kakariko was rather silent and this bothered Zero. He would occasionally glance at Zelda and always noticed her deep in thought. Judging by her expression, it wasn't pleasant thoughts. Zero was curious to know what bothered the princess but decided to forget it. Unfortunately for the young brunette, his mind did not let him ignore it, for he was too concerned.

"Zelda, are you ok? You seem distracted," Zero began.

Zelda was brought back to the real world by Zero's sudden question. She looked at him and noticed his worried expression.

"Nothing's wrong Zero, I'm perfectly fine," she lied.

The young princess continued walking trying to avoid eye contact with Zero. Of course, Zero wasn't stupid, he knew Zelda was avoiding him and he didn't like that, for it meant that it had to be something serious.

The pair stopped in front of the entrance to Kakariko village, Zelda looked back at Zero and motioned him to hurry up. Zero stood staring at the princess, not moving a muscle.

"Are you ok Zero?" she asked.

"Zelda, am I your friend?" Zero suddenly asked.

Zelda looked at him with a puzzled look. "Of course you are my friend, one of the best friends I have, why do you ask that?"

Zero's expression did not change. He slowly walked up to the princess until he was only inches from her face. Zelda blushed at Zero's sudden action.

"If something is bothering you, please don't keep it from me. I can't stand watching you like this. I know it's not my place to tell you what you can or cannot do but I can't help it if I'm worried," Zero said before making his way to the steps which led to Kakariko.

Zelda couldn't believe what Zero had just said. It was as if it was another person speaking to her. Zelda was the only person who truly noticed that Zero had grown and matured since he came, it was because of the strong bond they shared. His words echoed through her mind again and again. She felt a sudden warn feeling she couldn't exactly determine. She didn't know what it meant but she liked it.

"Zero, wait," she called out to him.

Zero turned around the second he heard Zelda call out his name.

"I'm sorry Zero, you are right. I shouldn't bottle up my problems. Is it ok, if I talk to you?" she said softly.

Zero smiled, "Goodie then, step into my office…under that tree over there," he pointed at the tree near the entrance to Kakariko.

Zelda showed a faint smile and walked over to the tree before sitting down, waiting for him to do the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, now, tell me what's wrong," Zero said.

Zelda took in a deep breath. "I have a caretaker named Impa who is really close to me. My mother died when I was born so Impa took it upon herself to raise me. She was like second mother to me."

Zero nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"She disappeared the day that Ganondorf arrived at the castle. About the same time you arrived here. I haven't heard from her since. She is the Shadow sage who guards the spirit temple...," she was caught off by Zero.

"That's where we are going now… I see, you are scared because you don't know if she will be there or not," Zero frowned.

Zelda nodded and felt a tear running down her face, "I don't know what I will do if she's not there. The thought of losing her is just unbearable," she looked at the ground and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that were sure to come out.

Zero placed his hand on her pale face and slowly wiped a tear with his thumb. "We shouldn't think negative. I'm sure we will find her. And even if she's not in the temple, I will go look for her till the ends of the earth. You'll see, we shouldn't give up hope just yet," he smiled.

Zelda placed her hand on his; she looked up to him and smiled. Zero was the only person, aside from Impa, who truly made her feel special.

"I will not give up hope, Zero," she said.

"That's the spirit," Zero withdrew his hand and stood up, much to Zelda's dismay, "Now please wipe those tears from your face, I doesn't fit a princess such as yourself," he grinned.

Zelda stood up, "Ok, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain began to pour from the heavens the moment Zero and Zelda set foot on Kakariko. The village itself seemed like a ghost town, and the sky was so dark, it seemed it was already night time.

"Um, is it just me or has the village changed since we last came here?" Zero asked while covering himself from the cold water,

"I have a bad feeling about this, quick, let's head to the graveyard," Zelda said as she sprinted towards the eerie graveyard.

"Graveyard? You didn't seem to mention that before, oh man," Zero sighed before running after her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Huff…huff..., why did we have to come to a graveyard? Shouldn't we be heading to the shadow temple?" Zero said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"Funny Zero, this IS the shadow temple, well THAT is the shadow temple," Zelda giggled while pointing to the creepy entrance in the back of the graveyard.

Zero's eyes grew tenfold, "HELLS NO! You mean to say that we have to go into the bowels of hell itself?! No way! There's sure to be spirits and ghosts and…..Zombies……YAAHHA, no way!!!!"

"Oh don't be a scaredy cat," Zelda said while crossing her arms.

"Meow," Zero imitated while holding out both his hands like little kitten paws.

Zelda laughed at his stupid attempts to avoid going to the temple, "You promised you would help me search for Impa."

"Situation's change, I'am not going and you can't make me," he crossed his arms.

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you made me," Zero said as he hid behind Zelda who was walking deeper into the temple while holding a torch.

"Where do you suggest we begin looking?" Zelda asked Zero.

"Somewhere far away from those guillotines," Zero gulped.

Zelda rolled her eyes and continued walking down the dark corridor.

The pair continued to walk even deeper into the dungeon before something caught Zelda's eyes. In front of them stood a figure, a woman with silver hair tied in a bun. Her clothe resembled that of a ninja with a weird symbol on her chest which looked quite similar to an eye. The woman stood staring at Zelda who in turn stood speechless.

"Is something wrong?" Zero asked Zelda.

"It's Impa," Zelda whispered.

"Come again?" Zero asked again.

"It's IMPA!" Zelda began to run to the figure which resembled her caretaker.

Zero watched her run away. He looked to where the supposed Impa stood but he didn't see anything. He began to chase after her.

"Zelda, I don't see anything!" Zero shouted.

"How can you not see her? She's right in front of you!" Zelda replied.

"What the hell…?!" Zero suddenly tripped over an invisible force and began to fall through the dark chasm.

Zelda ceased her running the second she heard Zero yell. She turned back to face Zero only to find him falling through the infinite abyss.

"ZERO!" she shouted as she watched Zero fall to his doom.

"Zelda!!!!" Zero shouted back until he couldn't see anymore.

"Oh no! Zero! What am I gonna do?!" she was on the verge of tears but she managed to control herself.

She turned to face Impa but found that the figure was no longer there.

"_It must be the spirits, they don't want us here. I must remain calm_," she thought.

She decided to look for a way down the chasm to search for Zero.

"Please don't die on me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well that was rather unpleasant, but I do wonder how I survived that fall," Zero said as he dusted himself off.

He looked around him, it was rather dark but he could faintly see. It seemed he was in a cave of some sort. The only light in the room was a few torches that looked like they could go out in any moment. What caught Zero's eyes was the pile of rotten human corpses which laid on the cold floor. The sight of these corpses made Zero's skin crawl so he decided to avoid looking at them.

"This isn't how I pictured my day with Zelda. No wonder Link sent me here instead, that asshole. Ok, enough of talking to myself. I gotta find Zelda…but where to start."

He began to walk aimlessly around the cave hoping to find some way climb back to the top but his search proved unsuccessful. The creepy setting began to take a hold of him. He got cold up to a point were he could actually see his breath. He seemed to grow weaker too, as if the temple itself was draining his very soul. He heard voices, he could hear them calling out to him and announcing his own death. It was dreadful, Zero couldn't take it anymore, he felt as if he was being followed so he ran. He ran desperately, hoping to find the exit, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to leave; he needed to see the light. Zero eventually became too exhausted and collapsed on the floor.

"I, don't want to die, I don't want to die!" he began to shout.

The dead corpses began to stir. Their black sockets glowed a piercing red. They slowly stood up from the ground and turned to face Zero who laid on the floor almost unconscious. They began to screech which made Zero yell in pain.

"What are those…things? They…want me, they came for me!" he struggled to stand up but he barely had any strength. "Dammit, no good!"

The redeads slowly made their way towards him, screeching, as if they were eager to eat him alive.

"_I mustn't let my fear take over, must think happy thoughts, no, playboy doesn't count, ah crap I'm screwed_," he thought.

Then it hit him, what was his motivation all throughout his journey? The answer was simple, Zelda. He thought about Zelda and how she could be in trouble meanwhile he was too busy scared to do anything.

Amazingly enough, it worked and Zero managed to find the strength to stand up. He withdrew his sword and assumed his battle position.

"I was a scared little boy before, not anymore, I wont run away, I….you know what? Forget it, you guys don't even understand me much less care, all you want is my flesh. So come and get it," he narrowed his eyes, "if you dare."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like Zero before her, Zelda was becoming weaker the deeper she walked into the unknown. It was her triforce power which kept her level headed and focused. She had made her way even deeper than Link had in his previous journey into a secret chamber located behind one of the fake walls which Link used the Lens of Truth to find. The triforce of Wisdom allowed Zelda to see the illusion. The young princess walked through the wall. She found herself in a room with a sarcophagus at the very end. She hesitated at first but decided to make her way towards the creepy coffin nonetheless.

"What could this be?" she asked herself.

She neared the sarcophagus and examined it. There were scriptures, or little drawings of some sort showing a human being eaten by what seemed like a humanoid bat like creature. She shuddered at the little picture and decided to examine it more closely. Upon further inspection she found the Hyrulian family seal on the top of the coffin. She slowly caressed the seal getting her fingers dirty in the process. The sarcophagus shook slightly which made Zelda jump back. Her triforce piece began to glow and that wasn't a good sign.

"…"

The sarcophagus opened slightly. Zelda couldn't see the inside of the coffin until a pair of rotten wings emerged from it. Zelda was startled and took a few more steps back.

A huge bat like creature appeared from the coffin. It seemed human but it was more of a monster than an actual human. It had two razor sharp claws which oozed a type of purple liquid, two huge bat wings which extended about three meters from its body. The body itself looked decomposed with chunks of flesh peeling out here and there. And to top it off, a pair of eerie looking green eyes which made the princess uneasy.

"What is this thing?"

The monster charged at Zelda who in turn began to run as fast as she could. She couldn't stop running. Her mind told her to stay calm and to fight but her feet wouldn't listen, she never felt more scared in her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero tried to focus on attacking the redeads head on. He knew that if he would lower his guard, the redead's screech would paralyze him, making him an easy target. He focused as hard as he possibly could, slashing and hacking his way through the horde of undead spirits.

"_They just keep on coming, how many are there?"_ Zero thought.

"_Ten_," spoke a voice in his mind.

"What the hell? …there's a voice in my head?" Zero asked to no one in particular.

"Don't drop your guard, now focus! There are ten redeads," the voice spoke again.

"No way there are only ten of those monsters; I've killed about 30 of them!" Zero said as he took sometime to regain his breath. Lucky for him, redeads are slow.

"_You have been too busy using your brawn, use your head. The redeads you supposedly killed are coming back to life right in front of your eyes,_" the voice said rather irritated.

Zero took his time to think things through; he slashed the nearest redead and quickly jumped back to avoid their horrible screeches. He watched the redead as it fell on the floor. It stood still for about a minute or two before coming back to life. The weird voice was right; he was fighting a never ending battle.

"That was rather pointless," he sighed.

All of a sudden Zelda's scream could be heard from down the corridor. Zero's face turned pale the second he heard her scream. She was in trouble while he was goofing off. Zero began to run towards her but was stopped by the weird voice which spoke to him.

"_The princess is in trouble, a horrible creature is after her. Please Zero, you must go to her. I will arrive to aid you shortly_."

"Ok but…who exactly are you?" Zero asked.

"That is not important right now, you must…WHATCH OUT KID!" the voice yelled but it was too late, Zero had lowered his guard.

"AHHHHH!" Zero shouted as pain shot through his whole body.

A redead had managed to catch Zero by surprise and sunk its rotten teeth in Zero's flesh. He shouted in excruciating pain as the redead gnawed on Zero's shoulder. Zero began to panic and shook uncontrollably trying to break free from the redead's hold.

"Get off, get off me…Get…," Zero's demeanor changed and he lost control for that one instant. His eyes regained that silvery color and his black aura appeared while engulfing his whole body.

"GET OFF!" he shouted in an inhuman voice, while his dark aura exploded in a blast of fury sending all the redeads on a collision course against the walls.

His eyes returned to normal as he stood gasping for air. He clutched his wounded shoulder in an attempt to stop all the bleeding. He winced in pain as his hand came in contact with the flesh but he ignored it. His main goal was to get to Zelda.

"_Are you all right kid?"_ the voice asked.

"Huff… huff, I'll be fine, where is Zelda?" Zero asked while he ran through the dark cave.

"…_down the corridor, just keep heading straight." _

"Just hold on…Zelda."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda backed into a corner. The bat creature had her were it wanted her. Zelda unleashed a Din's fire but barely scratched the beast. It was the strongest attack she had and it had failed. The shadow temple had managed to make her weaker and it slowly messed with her head, telling her to give up. She had a strong determination and refused to give up however, even when the monster slowly made its way towards her as if savoring the moment.

"ZELDA!"

"Zero?" Zelda looked behind the creature and saw Zero rushing at it with his sword ready to strike.

He jumped in the air ready to slice the creature in half but the creature foresaw his attack and spun around, watching Zero as he descended towards it.

"Don't you get near her!" Zero shouted.

The creature seemed to grin before its rotten wings shot towards Zero. The sudden attack caught Zero by surprise. The sharp tip of the wings pierced both of Zero's shoulder causing him to collide against the wall.

"ZERO NO!" Zelda shouted as she watched Zero lying on the ground bleeding heavily.

The creature turned to face Zelda, eager to kill the young princess.

"Don't…count me…out…yet," Zero said while struggling to get up. He used his sword as a cane with one hand as he wiped the blood from his mouth with the other.

"Zero please, you're going to get hurt, just run!" Zelda pleaded.

"I'm sorry Zelda…I can't do that…if I have to give up my life to protect you…then so be it," Zero smiled, "Now," his face turned serious, "you ready? Because I'm not holding back!" he dashed at the creature once more, his sword at the ready.

The creature extended its claws t its side, ready for the oncoming attack.

"_I will not die here!"_ Zero thought as he made his way towards the creature.

"Rest assured child, you are not going to die here," a woman's voice could be heard from the shadows.

Zero stopped his attack and looked around the room, Zelda did the same. The creature began to growl in irritation as it gazed around the room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Impa," Zelda whispered.

Out of nowhere, Impa appeared, kicking the beast in midair. Zelda ran towards Impa but was stopped when Impa raised her hand signaling her to stay back.

Impa began to make weird signs with her hands as she silently chanted a spell. The bat creature stood up, full of rage, ready to unleash its fury on the one who caused it pain. It spread its decayed wings and began to fly towards Impa at top speed. Impa stood her ground with eyes closed, waiting for her spell to be completed. Her hands began to glow black with a shade of purple and she finally opened her eyes only to find the creature a few feet from her.

"ETERNIO FLUXUS!" she shouted as two black energy blasts were shot from her hands aimed directly at the creature. The creature could not dodge the attack at such a close range and as a result, it was knocked back against a wall.

Zero and Zelda made their way towards Impa. Zelda caught the strong sheikah woman in a tight embrace.

"You are alive, you really are alive!" Zelda said almost on the verge of tears.

Impa patted Zelda on the head as the princess looked up and stare at her caretaker. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you your highness, but it seemed this young man has kept you well during my absence," she looked at Zero with gratefulness.

"It's not really like that. Zelda is the one who protects me, I'm still too weak," Zero said while he scratched the back of his head.

Impa nodded, "You are a strong person Zero, maybe not on the outside, but on the inside, in your heart. Never forget it."

"Ye…Yes, I will Impa!" Zero smiled.

"Oh Impa I have so much to tell you," Zelda began.

"I'm afraid it'll have to wait your highness," Impa said as she stared at the creature that began to regain consciousness.

"We should go, Zero, can you run?" Impa asked.

"The bleeding seemed to stop so I guess I can," Zero said.

"Very well, let us go your highness," Impa said as Zelda nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Impa led the children through the shadow temple in an attempt to outrun the bat creature that was on their tails. The group had almost reached the top of the temple when Impa suddenly pushed both Zero and Zelda through one of the invisible walls. They all kept quiet as the creature ran past them, unaware of their hiding spot.

"Phew, I guess we are safe for now," Zero sighed.

"Yes, for a short time anyway," Impa said.

"We have to come up with a plan to stop it," Zelda suggested.

"I'm afraid we can't beat it," Impa said in a mournful tone.

"Why is that?" Zero asked.

Impa took a deep breath before speaking. "That creature was once one of us, one of the sheikahs. Its name was once Ryon; he was the leader of the sheikahs a long time ago. A good leader and a good person, Ryon served the Royal family as their main protector, sworn to defend his majesty and the queen with his life. But all of that changed one day when he began to sell important secrets and documents to our neighboring kingdom back then, which led to the events that caused the great war 16 years ago. He was caught however and in a desperate attempt to escape, Ryon used forbidden black magic to transform into the abomination you see before you. He was defeated by one of the Royal knights and was buried deep in this temple. After his death, many sheikahs began to hate and scorn the king and his family so they stopped serving the royal family. Only a handful of sheikahs, including myself, remained. I believed he would come back one day, but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"That's a pretty good story Impa but what does that have to do with us fighting it?" Zero asked.

"He wields an immense source of black magic; even my shadow magic along with Zelda's white magic isn't enough to stop him and normal weapons cannot even hope to hurt it," Impa replied.

"Oh, never mind then," Zero sighed.

"What are we suppose to do, Impa?" Zelda asked.

"We have to seal it inside the temple, it's our only hope," Impa explained.

"We gotcha Impa," Zero gave her a thumbs up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, so all we have to do is to silently make our way to the entrance of the temple, sounds easy enough. Let's just hope batty doesn't spot us," Zero smiled his trademark cocky smile.

"Rwarrrrrrgh!" the creature appeared behind Zero.

"Just once, only once, I wish things would go my way, is that so much to ask, God?" Zero sighed.

"You and your big mouth!" Zelda shouted.

"Both of you, shut up and run," Impa commanded.

The trio began to sprint towards the entrance of the temple with the monster right behind them. As they neared the exit, Zelda tripped and fell on the ground. Zero and Impa quickly rushed back to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Zero asked as he tried to help her up.

"I'm fin….ouch! I think I just sprained my ankle," she winced.

"Zero take Zelda and run, get out of here," Impa commanded.

"No, what about you?" Zero asked.

"I'll be fine, just go, take care of the princess," Impa said rather calmly as she faced the bat creature.

"Impa no, we can't leave you here!" Zelda pleaded.

"Zelda, I love you. Zero, you're her new guardian, please take care of her," Impa said quietly.

Zero didn't say a word; instead he picked up Zelda, bridal style and stared at Impa.

"Zero no! put me down!" Zelda shouted as tears formed on her face.

"I'm sorry Zelda," Zero said as he began to run towards the exit.

"No!" was all Zelda could say as she watched Impa disappear into the darkness.

The sheikah took one last glance at her 'almost daughter' before unleashing a shadow attack which made a cave in, trapping the creature and herself inside the temple.

"_I'll always be by your side, watching from the eternal shadows." _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This…didn't happen. This did not just happen, It can't…it just can't," Zelda whispered softly to herself as she kneeled on the wet grass of the graveyard.

Zero slowly walked towards her but was stopped as soon as she laid eyes on him. Her once bright sapphire eyes had lost their spark of life. Sorrow, pain, and anger had replaced them.

"Why couldn't you do anything to save her? Why couldn't you do something, Zero?" Zelda asked him as the tears fell from her face.

Zero's eyes widened as he heard talk. Her words had deeply cut Zero and for the first time, he felt like crying. The one, the only girl Zero had ever had a connection with. The girl he vowed to protect was hurt and worst of all, it was his own fault.

He slowly backed away from the princess; his face still retained the same shocked expression. He had failed, he failed himself, but he had failed Zelda and the guilt was too much for him to bear and he fell on the floor clutching his head.

"_I…I, could have done something, I was..," _

"_Scared?"_ a voice whispered to him.

"_No, I was not scared, I just…," _

"_You did not want to die,"_ the voice spoke again.

"No, I wasn't scared of dying!" Zero shouted.

"You weakling, u deserve to die…a slow and painful death, fit for a cowards such as yourself!" Shadow Zero appeared out of nowhere.

Zero stood up and quickly unsheathed his sword. He glanced at Zelda who was still on the floor drowned in sorrow.

"Why now?" Zero asked himself.

"What better time to kill you?" Shadow Zero laughed.

"You heartless BASTARD!" Zero shouted as he dashed at his shadow.

"Do you really believe you can hurt me in your current state?" Shadow Zero laughed as he swiftly dodged Zero's attack and countered with a blow to Zero's wounded shoulder which caused Zero to growl in pain.

Zero clutched his shoulder as he winced in pain. Shadow Zero's attack had managed to reopen the wound causing it to bleed once more. Zero struggled to maintain consciousness but his vision was becoming blurrier by the second.

"Face it Zero, you are a failure, always have been and always will be. Just look at the pain you caused the girl you seemingly care for. Do you seriously believe you deserve to live? Look at her Zero, LOOK AT HER!" Shadow Zero shouted as he pointed at her with his sword.

Zero knew he was just trying to mess with his head but a part of him told him that he was saying the truth. He stared at Zelda who was still crying, virtually unaware of what was happening. It was his entire fault. He kneeled on the floor, he had already given in.

"Very good choice, my friend," Shadow Zero raised his sword in the air, ready for one last strike.

"_You are a strong person Zero, maybe not on the outside, but on the inside, in your heart. Never forget it."_

Impa's words echoed through Zero's mind as he closed his eyes to await his death.

"_Why can I hear her words?"_ Zero thought.

"_Because, Zero Fieran, you are strong on the inside, stronger than you can possibly imagine,"_ a figure appeared in Zero's mind.

All Zero could see was a pair of silvery eyes staring right at him.

"_Who are you?"_ Zero asked.

"_Take my hand and unleash thy power, O great Triforce holder,"_ the figure extended his hand towards Zero who eyed it suspiciously.

Zero hesitantly took the figure's hand. A bright flash which lit up whole graveyard caused Shadow Zero to shield his eyes and back away.

"What the hell is this power?" Shadow Zero questioned as he regained his composure.

Zero was no longer there. His demon, Demon Zero, took his place. It was Zero's body; all was the same except his eerie white eyes. He stood there examining his own hands.

"It seems I can't unleash my true power yet. What a pity, I was looking forward to using my claws to shred you to pieces," Demon Zero smiled wickedly at Shadow Zero which caused him to flinch.

The sudden burst of demonic energy caused Zelda to snap back into reality. She looked up only to find herself staring at the demon which haunted her once more.

"I don't know what you are but you better think twice about attacking me!" Shadow Zero hissed.

Demon Zero chuckled slightly, "A shadow? A mere shadow, shouting threats at me? You fail to comprehend, you've already lost."

"What are you babbling about?" Shadow Zero asked.

"…"

"Not going to answer? Then I'll guess I'll force you to speak!" he shouted as he charged at Demon Zero.

Demon Zero smirked as he watched the shadow getting closer to him. He slowly raised his hand in the air as the darkness began to consume it.

"DARKNESS CLAW!" Demon Zero shouted as a dark energy blast was shot at Shadow Zero.

As the attack neared Shadow Zero, it began to take the form of a claw in black flames. This took Shadow Zero by surprised and he was struck by the attack. He fell to the floor, shouting in pain and the flames engulfed him.

"ARRGH! What is this black magic, YARRGH!" Shadow Zero growled.

"What are you talking about?" Demon Zero asked. He snapped his fingers and the flames disappeared without leaving any trace of it behind.

Shadow Zero looked at himself as the pain seemed to vanish. "Are you toying with me?"

"You still don't understand," Demon Zero closed his eyes.

Shadow Zero stared at him as he had his eyes closed. He thought it was the perfect moment to attack. He swiftly picked up his sword and thrust it at Demon Zero.

The sword stopped only millimeters from Demon Zero's throat. Shadow Zero stood frozen on the spot with his eyes staring at the Demon. A look of pure fear shot across his face.

"I…can't move. What did you do to me?" Shadow Zero choked.

His arm began move on its own. He took the sword and turned it around so that it faced his own chest.

"What…are you doing? No, stop," Shadow Zero fought back the control Demon Zero had over him but the more he struggled, the deeper the sword pierced his chest.

Demon Zero opened his eyes and stared at Shadow Zero with a merciless expression.

"Do you comprehend now? You are a part of me; I need your power and soul to reach my full strength. And to do that, I need to sacrifice your physical body and your freedom." Demon Zero said coldly.

Shadow Zero's eyes widened, "No, No please, don't! I don't want to go back to the darkness! Anything but that!"

"SHUT UP!" Demon Zero shouted. "You belong in the darkness you sorry excuse for a shadow, now…perish!"

Demon Zero's eyes flashed a silvery white as he watched Shadow Zero thrust his own sword through his chest.

"No…more…darkness…," was Shadow Zero's last words as his body laid lifeless on the cold soil of the graveyard.

His body began to deteriorate into little black spots of black energy which merged with Zero's body causing him to glow in a dark light.

"You were the one who didn't deserve to live," Demon Zero said as the last bit of Shadow Zero's energy entered his body.

He turned to face Zelda who stood on the same spot eyeing the fight since the beginning. A look of horror crossed her face as she saw him walking towards her.

Demon Zero bended down and stared at her. He smirked, "Zero is pretty hurt by your words. If you value your friendship I suggest you speak to him. Don't worry about me; I'm not going to kill you yet. I feed off of Zero's emotions, and you seem to be the source of his strength. Love is a strange yet miraculous emotion. Take care, Wisdom holder."

Demon Zero closed his eyes and when he opened them, it was Zero who stood there staring at Zelda with a look of sadness. The loss of blood was too much for Zero to handle and so he fell forward but Zelda caught him in time.

"Zelda…I'm…," Zero began.

"Don't say anything," Zelda said as she tightened her grip on him, tears running down her face.

Zero wiped away her tears and smiled. "I want… to be… with…y…," he closed his eyes without finishing what he had to say.

"Zero? Are you ok?!" Zelda panicked but she quickly relaxed when she noticed that he was just sleeping.

She smiled to herself as she placed the sleeping Zero on her lap. She wiped away her tears and began to doze off. Soon, she was deep asleep herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Zelda…Zelda,"_ Impa called out to her.

Zelda awoke only to find herself in a vast prairie with her caretaker sitting next to her.

"_Impa!"_ she shouted as she caught her in a tight hug.

Impa smiled at her. _"I've come to say goodbye Zelda."_

Zelda looked at her, _"You…you really are leaving?"_

"_Zelda, you might not see me again but I'll be with you. A sage's spirit does not die and wither away. My spirit will be with you and keep you safe, always,"_ Impa patted Zelda on the head.

Zelda wiped away her tears and smiled. _"I'll be strong, Impa. I will see this through to the very end." _

"_I know you will,"_ Impa smiled.

"_One more thing before I go. Zelda, don't be scared of your feelings. I always told you to follow your heart did I not?"_ Impa smirked.

"_What are you talking about Impa?"_ Zelda asked.

"_Take care of Zero,"_ Impa smiled one last time before disappearing into the wind.

Zelda realized what Impa said and smiled to herself. _"I will, Impa."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda awoke from her dream. She looked at Zero who was sound asleep on her lap. She knew that he was still under the influence of the demon but at that moment, it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Zero," she kissed him slightly on the forehead.

"Everything is going to be all right."

**A/N: WOOOOOO I finally finished this chapter. 18 pgs long, the longest chapter so far. Seriously, it was a weird chapter. Plus kinda angsty, and sad, and fluffy, and action packed, ect. It had everything. I believe some people might not like it though but you know what? I don't care, my story, my rules….but I do hope you liked it cause it took me a long time to write it, R&R PLZ!!!!!! **


	16. Showdown at the Temple of Time!

**Showdown at the Temple of Time **

**Chapter 16, not much to say here except, pure action, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, Navi wouldn't exist…simple as that. **

Several days passed since Zero and Zelda's trip to the Shadow temple. The first few days were pretty gloomy for Zelda but she found comfort with Zero. Unfortunately for him, he was put to bed once again until his wounds heal.

"Can I go outside?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"How bout now?"

"NO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long have they been going at it?" Saria asked as she leaned against the wooden railing in Link's tree house.

"All day," Link sighed as he stepped outside the house.

"I swear, they're like a married couple," Navi complained.

"I would love to see that," Link laughed.

"No kiddin," Saria replied.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Zelda asked as she walked towards them.

"Uhhh errr, nothing," Link replied rather nervously. "What happened to Zero?"

"Zero? Let's just say he's taking a nice long nap," Zelda smiled innocently which made Link kind of uneasy.

"Umm right, but speaking seriously now, I think its time to talk to Rauru and retrieve the Master sword. We've been wasting too much time here," Link said.

"Well, we can't leave Zero here alone," Saria said.

"I'll stay behind and look after him," Zelda offered.

"I'm sure you would love that," Navi smiled wickedly.

Zelda glared at Navi who acted as if she hadn't noticed.

"I think I'll stay as well and look after them," Navi said.

Link didn't expect that from Navi but decided to let her do what she wanted.

"Ok, so I guess its Saria and me again. You up for it Saria?" Link asked.

Saria turned around and pointed at the Mirror shield which lay against her back, "ready to go."

"We should be back by sunset. Make sure you have dinner ready for us when we come back," Link grinned.

"Hmph, just be careful you two." Zelda waved at them as they made their way through the Kokiri forest exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Link and Saria stepped out into the Hyrule field, Link took out his ocarina. He stared at it for awhile before turning to Saria.

"Is it ok if I just warp us there? I don't really want to waste anytime," Link said.

"Sure Link, you know I don't mind," Saria smiled.

Link nodded and smiled back before placing the ocarina to his lips. He closed his eyes and began to play the Prelude of Light as he moved side to side in rhythm with the melody. A white light surrounded the pair and in an instant, they were transported to the Temple of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here we are. It seems that it's still intact," Link said as he looked around the temple.

"I don't really like warping anymore," Saria said as she clutched her stomach.

"That's why I asked you if it was all right to warp," Link grinned.

"Ah Link, good to see you boy," Rauru's rough voice echoed throughout the temple.

Link walked up to Rauru and shook his hand while Saria bowed to him out of respect.

Rauru's face turned serious as he stared at Link. "I see there's much to discuss, please, come with me," he motioned them into a small room which Link had failed to notice before.

The small room only consisted of a round table with seven chairs placed around it. Rauru slowly walked to one of the chairs and sat down. Link and Saria did the same.

"Rauru, I bare terrible news," Link began.

"Yes, about Impa. I' am aware of this situation, a very grave one indeed. Without Impa's shadow power, the seal can not be done," Rauru scratched his beard.

"Impa's power, what happened to it? Surely there must be someone that will take her place as Shadow sage," Saria said.

"What you speak is true, but I' am afraid that the next Shadow sage has not even been born yet," Rauru replied.

"So you're saying there's no way to make the seal. All that's left to do is to try and kill MajoraGanon with our own strength," Link growled.

"Unfortunately, yes. We the sages will aid you as much as we can but our power will not be at its strongest," Rauru frowned.

"So the fate of Hyrule rests solely on my shoulders again," Link sighed and looked down as Saria placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not alone my boy. Your companion, Zero; the fate of Hyrule rests on his shoulders as well," Rauru said.

"What is Zero's importance in Hyrule's future? He's not even from this world," Saria asked.

"Yet he was brought to Hyrule for a reason. As to what this reason is, I do not know. The Goddesses themselves seem place a veil over that boy's future, but his is an important one, that, I can be sure of," Rauru explained as he stood up from the chair.

"Now Link, do you believe yourself to be ready to wield the sword of evil's bane once again? Remember, last time you were in the body of a seventeen year old, stronger than you are now. Can you handle it?" Rauru asked as he walked towards the altar of time.

"Yes, I may be weaker than before but that doesn't stop me from doing what I must for Hyrule," Link replied in a more serious tone.

Saria stared at Link as he walked closer to the sword. It had been the first time she's seen Link so serious. It scared her a little; it was as if Link was a different person.

Link placed himself in front of the mystical sword. He stared at it for awhile, while the memories of his past adventure flashed through his mind. Saria and Rauru stared at the young hylian as he prepared himself to pull out the Master sword.

Link placed his left hand on the hilt of the sword as his triforce piece began to glow, reacting to the sword. He was interrupted by a huge blast which came from the entrance to the temple.

"What was that?" Saria asked.

"It came from the entrance," Link said as he left the Master sword and unsheathed his kokiri sword and shield.

"Surprise, surprise, hero," laughed at giant man in a huge golden armor as he swung a spike ball over his head.

"Identify yourself," Rauru commanded.

"My name is Onox, general of darkness. I came for you, Link!" Onox smiled maniacally as he ran towards Link with his weapon at the ready.

"You're one of MajoraGanon's puppets sent to kill me? Tough luck! I'm not going to lose," Link said sternly as he too, dashed towards Onox.

Onox shot his giant mace at Link who dodged it with ease. Link took advantage of his lowered guard and struck at Onox with a vertical slash. His attack failed however as the sword simply bounced of Onox's golden armor.

"Do you really think your little toy sword can penetrate my armor? For a hero you're not very bright!" Onox taunted as he punched Link straight in the face, sending him flying back.

"Link, are you all right?" Saria asked as she ran towards him.

"I'm fine Saria, please stay back," Link said as he wiped the blood off his mouth. He slowly stood up and stared at Onox who maintained his wicked grin.

"A tough armor. Tell me, does it make you feel like a man? Hiding behind a piece of metal that can keep your enemies away?" Link taunted.

"What did you say punk?!" Onox yelled.

"What? Don't tell me having all that armor on doesn't let you hear either or are you just stupid by nature?" Link smiled with an air of cockiness.

"What is he doing?" Saria asked Rauru.

"It's called psychology, Saria. Link is trying to trick Onox into taking off his armor so that he can attack him," Rauru explained.

"You will pay for you insolence!" Onox yelled as he charged at Link at full speed.

"Heh! What are you gonna do? Your speed is nothing with armor as heavy as that!" Link said as he prepared to dodge Onox's incoming attack.

Link noticed a small grin form on Onox's face before he disappeared right in front of Link.

"What the hell?" Link cursed as he looked around.

Onox reappeared in front of Link and grabbed him by the neck

"You little hylian fool! Do you honestly think your little mind tricks are gonna work with me? Sacrificing my speed for power, do you think me as a brainless brute? This armor is stuck to my skin…it IS my skin," Onox laughed hysterically as Link struggled to get free from Onox's grasp. "And the best part is, I get to keep my speed!"

Onox tossed Link against the wall of the temple. Link collided against the wall with a hard thud before collapsing on the floor.

Onox slowly walked towards the unconscious boy, his mace creating a screeching sound as it was dragged through the stone cold floor. He stopped and raised his mace high in the air and smiled before shooting his weapon at Link hoping to end the battle butt the final blow never came.

Saria stood in front of Link with the Mirror shield tightly around her hand. She had managed to defend against Onox's mighty mace.

Onox stared at the little kokiri girl with an amused face. "I sense no fear in you little girl…I despise that…," he hissed as he raised his mace one more time in the air, ready for another attack. "And now you will die as well."

"You will do no such thing!" Rauru yelled. "SERIES LUCIS!" he summoned a wave of light energy and shot it at Onox who in turn shouted in pain.

"The Light! The freaking light…curse it…curse it all!" Onox yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

Saria bended down and slightly shook Link. "Link? Link, wake up Link."

Link shot open his eyes and quickly stood up. He took some time to adjust his blurry eyesight.

He saw Onox, slowly standing up, glaring at Rauru who stood breathless from the last attack.

Link charged at Onox but was quickly stopped by Rauru.

"NO, you can't hope to pierce his armor with your sword. You need the Master sword, GO! Retrieve it!" Rauru commanded.

Link nodded and ran towards the altar of time.

"Now, you demon from the dark world, you will never win. Hyrule is a place where peace prospers and the good prevail. Your evil plans will not work!" Rauru stated.

"Peace huh? Peace, hope, good, those are words that the people of Hyrule will learn to forget," Onox grinned. "That is, if there are any people left when I'm through destroying this land."

"You monster!" Rauru yelled as he conjured another light spell.

Onox dashed at Rauru before he could finish his spell and stabbed him with one of the mace's spike. "Save me the lecture, old man," Onox whispered into Rauru's ear before dropping him on the floor.

"You…will…not…prevail," Rauru coughed.

"Heh! Hehehehehehehe Hahahahahahahaha! You entertain me, to think a person as senile as you would live in such a world where the hero prevails over darkness. Too cliché don't you think? Hahahahahaha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link stood once again facing the sword of evil's bane.

"What are you waiting for Link?! Grab the sword!" Saria shouted.

Link hesitated for a bit.

"_I'm not as strong as I was before, am I still worthy enough to wield it? Am I still the chosen hero?"_ Link thought.

"Only one way to find out," Link said before placing his left hand on the hilt.

A surge of pain ran through Link as he gripped the hilt. He winced in pain but he did not give in, he remained holding the sword.

"_The sword does not recognize him without his 17 year old body,"_ Saria thought. "Don't give in Link; you are the Hero of Time. Let the sword know you are its true wielder!"

"I' am Link, I hold the Triforce of Courage, I' am the Hero of Time. Listen to me Master Sword, Sword of Evil's bane, I command you! Lend me your strength!" Link shouted as his triforce piece began to glow with an immense light.

Saria shielded her eyes from the blinding light that overwhelmed her surroundings. Once it passed, she saw Link holding the sword in his hands. He had changed somewhat, he was still the same but major change was in his eyes. He had the look of a hero, of the true chosen one.

He walked towards Saria and faintly smiled. "Thank you Saria, you didn't let me give in to my own doubt,' he said softy.

Saria blushed slightly but shook it off, "No problem but you need to help Rauru now, so go."

Link nodded as he began to run towards the main hall in the temple.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link arrived too late however. His gaze shifted at Rauru's lifeless body which lay on the cold floor. He did not say anything for his eyes said all as he glared at Onox who smiled back at Link with satisfaction in his face.

"Don't you go blaming me for your friend's fate, it's not my fault he was too weak," Onox cackled.

"Enough," Link said as he dashed at him with incredible speed.

Onox shot his mace at Link in an attempt to stop his attack. He was shocked at Link's next move. The young hylian stopped dead in his tracks and clutched his sword tightly with both hands. He summoned all of his strength and swung at the mace. The discordant sound of the mace colliding with the sword penetrated deep in Link's ear drums. Much to Onox's surprise, the blow managed to send the mace flying back towards him.

Onox placed both of his hands in front of him in an 'X' shape in an attempt to block the oncoming attack. It did little effect as the blow managed to crack part of his armor. He stumbled back and clutched his chest in pain.

Link dashed at Onox and jumped high in the air. He placed his sword downward and nailed a perfect finisher move on Onox's exposed chest.

Onox winced in pain but he dismissed it and began to laugh hysterically. "You…cant…kill me…with a cheap blow…like…that," he choked.

Link grabbed Onox's mace which lay next to him. He stared at Onox with a serious expression as Onox eyed him suspiciously.

"What are…you…doing?" Onox asked as a sweat drop fell from his face.

Link didn't say anything. He raised the mace high in the air. Onox's eyes widened as Link shot the mace downward colliding with the hilt of the Master sword which in turn penetrated completely through Onox's golden armor.

"Gah…" Onox coughed up blood as the sword went deeper into his body. He stared at Link with a look of hatred as his eyes became duller and duller.

Link took a deep breath as Onox took in his last one. He slowly walked towards Saria who was next to Rauru checking his pulse.

"He's still breathing," Saria as Link kneeled next to him.

"Rauru? Can you hear me? It's me, Link."

Rauru stirred before opening his eyes slightly. He looked at Link and smiled, "You have the look of a hero. I know now that Hyrule will be saved."

"Rauru, you shouldn't talk. Save your strength," Saria pleaded as she grasped his rough hand in her own soft ones.

"That's right Rauru, you'll be ok," Link said.

"None shall live…past today!"

Link turned around only to find Onox standing, blood pouring from his open wound. The Master sword was still imbedded in his chest.

Link took a step back and found himself next to his kokiri sword. He picked it up without hesitation and stared at Onox, awaiting his next move.

"You will all die TODAY!" Onox began to laugh maniacally as his golden armor began to fall from his body.

His eyes turned a crimson red as he clutched his head with his smile still intact. Giant spikes began to sprout from his back as he began to grow in size. Scales replaced his once human skin until it left no trace of it ever existing.

"What is he?" Link asked as his eyes grew tenfold.

Saria clasped her hands on her mouth in horror as the man named Onox was altered into a horrible beast.

"He is…the dragon of darkness…,"Rauru whispered.

True to his words, Onox had transformed into a humongous dragon. So huge in fact, that it destroyed the ceiling of the temple, causing the debris fall all over.

"How am I suppose to stop that thing?" Link asked as he clenched his teeth in frustration.

"The…pendant…forehead…," Rauru pointed at the beast's head where a giant red pendant glowed a bright scarlet.

"LINK! The weak point is the pendant on its forehead, aim for that," Saria shouted at Link who nodded in understanding.

Link took out his bow and aimed it at the dragon's forehead. He shot his arrow and although it was a direct hit, it failed to harm the creature.

The dragon began to attack Link by swiping at him with its sharp claws. Link managed to dodge the attack. He knew that if he made one wrong move he was a goner.

"_Think…think fast Link,"_ he thought to himself as he dodged a barrage of attacks.

"Hey you! You deformed giant lizard, over here!"

"Who the…SARIA!" Link shouted as his childhood friend waved her arms in the air hoping to catch the dragon's attention. Unfortunately for Link, it did.

"What are you doing Saria?" Link asked.

"Link, I want you to retrieve your sword. It's still imbedded in its chest, so climb through its back, GO!" Saria barked.

Link was taken aback from her sudden demeanor but obeyed her nonetheless.

The dragon charged a ball of dark energy and launched it at Saria who in turn blocked it with her shield. "Take it back!" she shouted as he blast was deflected back towards the dragon.

The attack had stunned the dragon giving Link the time he needed to climb on its back until he reached the beast's shoulder. The dragon regained its composure and began to thrash drastically around trying to send Link flying.

Link used one hand to hold on to the beast while the other one searched through his tunic. At last he had found what he needed, a deku nut. With all his might he threw it at the beast's eyes paralyzing it for the brief instant he needed to make a jump towards the Master sword.

He managed to grab the hilt of the sword and pulled it out just in time. The dragon regained its eyesight and began to look frantically for Link.

Link landed on the floor unsure of what to do next. "Ok, I got the Master Sword but now what?" he asked himself.

"Link…let me give you the last bit of power…I have…," Rauru spoke.

"But Rauru…,"

"Cease...you and I know my time on this land is over…now…take my power." Rauru closed his eyes and began to chant in ancient hylian. His body began to glow a pure white until the body itself was nothing more than light.

Rauru's light energy was transferred to the Master sword making it glow brightly. Link stared at the sword. "Thank you, Rauru."

"Link! Look out!" Saria shouted as the dragon's claw made its way to Link.

Link did a back flip, completely evading the attack. He picked up his kokiri sword, which laid beside him, with his right hand. He now possessed two swords which he clutched tightly.

"Time to end this," he said as he dashed at the dragon with both swords behind him.

The dragon extended both of its claws at Link in fury. Link did not stop; he ducked and dodged the first claw and he jumped on top of the second one, making his way towards the head.

He jump leaped in the air as the Master sword left trails of light behind. He placed both swords at his side and arched them back. He charged all of his enery into both of his swords simultaneously and unleashed them in an awesome display of power.

"KAITENGIRI!" Both swords sliced through the dragon's pendant thus ending its life once and for all.

Link landed on one knee with both of his swords crossed in an 'X' shape in front of him. The dragon let out one last roar as it exploded into dust leaving no trace.

Saria ran towards Link and helped him out. "Are you ok Link?"

"I could use some Lon Lon milk right about now," he joked as he gasped for breath.

"Let's go home," Saria said.

Link looked at the altar of Time were he spotted Rauru, or rather his spirit.

"Rauru?!" Link gasped.

"Link, my boy. You are a very strong and noble person. I have faith that you will triumph and overcome the darkness. Never doubt yourself for doubt is your worst enemy. Remember, a sword is just a sword unless the one who wields it possess courage."

With his last words, Rauru disappeared into the heavens. Link and Saria stared at each other and smiled.

"We are going to be all right," Saria said as she took Link's hand.

"We will, I have faith," Link said as he stared at the carving of the Triforce on the temple wall.

**A/N: It's about 2:30am right now so I didn't bother to check for errors. If you find one, then tell me so I can fix it. Anyway, there are no more temples left so the hour of truth is near. What are MajoraGanon's plans now? How will Zero's demon affect everyone's lives? Will the couples ever hook up? So many questions and only I know the answer but don't worry, you will know soon enough. Read and Review PLEASE! **

**Hasta Luego!**


	17. MajoraGanon's Proposal

**MajoraGanon's Proposal**

**Chapter 17…enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or its character…f u Miyamoto!**

"What are we going to do now?" Link asked as he placed his shoulders on the table.

The four teenagers sat on the little round table in Link's tree house discussing their next plan of action.

"Easy, beat up the bad guy," Zero said rather cockily as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's not that easy Zero. Let's not forget, you almost died…again," Zelda stated.

"Hmph, well….yeah?...well…you…," he thought of a perfect comeback but couldn't find one so he crossed his arms and began to balance the chair on its two legs. "You ugly," he mumbled.

"How about we go back and think things through," Saria suggested.

"Ok, so what do we know so far?" Link asked.

Zelda thought for a moment before speaking. "MajoraGanon has total control of Hyrule castle and its perimeters, he has powerful allies, he…

"Has a skin condition," Zero interrupted.

"ZERO!" they all yelled in unison which made him topple over and collapse on the floor

"Sorry, geez, can't a guy try to make the situation better?" he asked as he dusted himself.

"NO!"

"Got it!" he gave them a thumbs up before sitting back in his chair.

"Anyway…We only have five sages. That's not enough to completely seal him so we need to destroy him. Any suggestions?" Link asked.

Zero slowly raised his hand. Link hesitated but decided to let him speak, much to Zelda and Saria's dismay.

"How about we gather up all the people we can get and launch an attack on the castle?" Zero suggested.

"Can't you think of a better solution that does not involve much blood shed?" Zelda asked.

"Well how about we order ten thousand pizzas to be delivered to the castle, that would surely show him!" he exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm.

"…"

"Or we could send Navi."

"How would that help?" Saria asked.

"She can annoy them to death?" Zero shrugged.

"I heard that you little ill-behaved son of a cucco!" Navi shouted from inside Link's hat.

"Ok ENOUGH!" Link shouted as the others stared at him rather skeptically.

"I can't take this, I need a minute!" Zero stood up and made his way to the door in a sort of 'spoiled actor' way

"Where are you going?" Link asked rather irritated.

"To the ladies room," he smiled before dropping onto the ground.

"What's wrong with him? He's acting rather rude," Saria said.

"I'll go see what's wrong," Zelda said as she slowly stood up and made her way to the exit.

"Oh Goddesses," Link sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero walked through the Lost Woods. It had become one of his favorite things to do, aside from hanging out with Zelda. A cold wind blew through the forest which made Zero place his hands in his pocket. He looked up at the sky and noticed how cloudy it had gotten, which was odd to him because it was still early in the morning.

"That's not a good sign," he said as he looked up at the sky.

"Zero?" Zelda slowly came up behind him.

"Lemme guess, Zelda!" he closed his eyes and turned around. He opened his eyes and smiled when he realized that it was Zelda. "He he, I win."

"Are you ok? Zero?" Zelda asked with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry about that. Everyone seems so tense and stressed out. I fear that they will have a nervous break down. I just want to release some stress although I think it's not the best way," he slightly chuckled to himself.

Zelda smiled in comprehension. "I understand what you are trying to do. That's a very good thing to do, good boy," she giggled.

"Great, so now I'm your lap dog," Zero scoffed as he turned around and began to walk away.

He suddenly felt two arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned his face to see Zelda clutching on to him. "Zelda?" he whispered.

"I'm scared Zero. I lost the people close to me. Rauru, Impa, and even my father, they are all gone.

"Zelda…," Zero lowered his gaze.

I…don't want to lose you as well." Zelda buried her face in Zero's back as the tears poured out of her ceruleans eyes.

Zero could feel her tears against his back. It hurt him to see her like this; ever since this whole situation had started she had been made to suffer.

Zero looked up at the sky, "I…I' am not going anywhere. I will not die, Zelda. I will protect you. I will be there for you, always."

He turned around and placed his hands on her shoulder. He smiled gently at her. "You heard me… right? I'm here for you, forever and a day."

Zelda's deep blue eyes made contact with Zero's brownish red ones; they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity. The tears began to dry up as she slowly calmed down.

Zero wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. She returned the hug with much vigor as she buried her face in his chest, enjoying his warmth. Zero slowly stroked her soft golden hair.

"Zero? Do you…like me?" Zelda whispered softly.

Zero didn't answer. He broke the hugged and stared at her deeply. Zelda began to blush as she regretted asking that.

"I…um…I'm sorry," she said with anxiety.

Zero shook his head. "Zelda?"

"Yes?"

Zelda's eyes widened as Zero leaned in and kissed her. Zelda slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while Zero grabbed her by her waist.

Never in her life had Zelda felt happier. All the pain and suffering she went through seemed to disappear leaving no trace of its existence. For the time being, it was her and Zero, nothing else mattered.

Zero had waited so long to tell her how he felt, or rather show her his feelings. He felt confident and determined. Zelda was with him and he vowed that nothing would ever change that.

They slowly broke their kiss but they remained staring at each other. The moment had ended but the magic never left them.

"…I can get used to that," Zero grinned.

Zelda giggled and took his hand. "Let's go back."

Zero nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The little boss, or rather bully, of the kokiri named Mido walked through the small village with a fortune cookie in his hand. He examined it closely before taking the little note inside it.

He cleared his throat before reading out loud, _"Beware the shadows that surround you." _

"What piece of crap is this?" he complained.

"Whatcha up to Mido?" greeted one of Mido's 'gang' members.

"Reading this stupid little piece of paper. What kind of stupid prediction is that?" Mido said as he handed him the paper.

"Beware the shadows that surround you?" he read. "You know Mido; I've learned never to question the cookie," he said while handing Mido back the fortune paper.

"What do you know? Get the hell outta my face unless you want a beating," Mido threatened while showing him his fist.

"Whatever you say boss," the kokiri replied as he walked away.

Mido continued walking around the village. "Never question the cookie, who does he think he is?" he mumbled.

He stopped and looked down. There he saw his own shadow. The odd thing was, his shadow was supposed to be behind him due to the positioning of the sun.

Mido raised an eyebrow as he stared at his shadow. He lifted his right arm and so did the shadow. He lifted one foot in the air the shadow once again mimicked his movement.

A few kokiris that were passing by stared at him as he kept playing with his shadow.

"What's wrong with him?" asked one of the kokiris.

"Maybe he ate a bad deku nut," the other one shrugged.

Mido then made the peace sign with his fingers but his shadow gave him the middle finger instead.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!" he panicked.

Just then the two kokiris that had walked past him ran right past him again. Mido looked as them and spotted two shadow clones of the kokiris chasing them.

"STUPID COOKIE!" he shouted as he began to run away. His shadow, chasing after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The shadows are attacking!" came the voice of a kokiri from outside Link's house.

"What the hell is going on outside?" Link asked as he stood up from his chair.

"Let's find out," Saria said as she picked up her shield and walked outside.

Once outside, both Link and Saria's eyes widened. Shadow versions of every kokiri were running around destroying everything in their paths.

"What's going on?" Navi yawned as she flew out of Link's hat.

"Take a look," Link said as he jumped down from his tree house.

Navi turned to the village and gasped at the scene.

"Who the hell is behind this?" Link barked as she unsheathed his kokiri sword and shield.

"That would be me Link," replied Shadow Link as he appeared from out of the shadows.

"You again, what do you want?" Link hissed.

"I'm here for some entertainment. Can't you see," he pointed at his shadow minions who wrecked havoc on the peaceful village.

"Not this time! Let's finish this!" Link charged at Shadow Link who stood in his spot with an evil smirk on his face.

The sound of swords clashing could be heard from the distance as Link and Shadow Link exchanged blows.

"What should I do?" Saria asked Navi. "I only have this shield, nothing more."

"Where the heck is Zero and Zelda?" Navi asked in an annoyed tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero and Zelda were walking back towards the village when they heard the shouts of kokiris in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"You bet I did," Zero said as he unsheathed his sword. "Let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the kokiris had evacuated to the Deku tree's meadow but Saria and Navi remained behind. The shadow kokiris turned all their attention to Saria who was the only kokiri left in the village. They all began to charge at her without hesitation, each with a deku stick in their dark hands.

All Saria could do was block their attacks with the mirror shield. She was not a fighter and she barely had any combat experience. She soon became too tired to even hold the shield.

"Saria!" Navi shouted. "WATCH OUT!"

Mido's shadow jumped in the air ready to deliver a jump attack with his deku stick but it never came.

Zero had arrived just in the nick of time and tackled shadow Mido to the floor.

"Sorry we're late," Zelda apologized as she conjured up a Din's fire spell and launched it at one of the shadows.

"Its ok," Saria said as she stood up from the ground. "Zero, please go help Link."

"You got it," Zero said as he made his way towards Link while cutting down any shadow that stood in his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Give up, you know it will end just like last time," Shadow Link smirked.

"Oh, I don't think so," Link said with a smile as he sheathed his kokiri sword.

Shadow Link raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Link grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword which was also strapped to his back and unsheathed it. The sword glowed brightly causing Shadow Link to shield his red eyes.

"It's…that sword! How…," Shadow Link hissed.

"Didn't your master warn you about it? I don't think he cares about you," Link smiled as he took a fighting stance.

"Shut up!" Shadow Link charged at Link.

Both of their swords clashed in a struggle.

Zero slowly made his way next to Link. "You need help?"

"Nah, I got it. Thanks anyway." Link replied as he sent Shadow Link flying back.

"Are you toying with me?!" Shadow Link shouted.

"Is he really that clueless?" Zero smirked as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Then let's end this!" Link yelled as he charged at Shadow Link.

Shadow Link charged back as well. Both dashed at each other in one last strike.

"Zero," Zelda called out to him.

Zero turned to face Zelda who was running at him with Saria and Navi close behind.

"What's up?" Zero asked.

"We are done here," Zelda said with a smile as she regained her breath.

"Why aren't you helping Link?" Saria asked as she saw Link fighting Shadow Zero.

"I don't think he needs my help," Zero smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The teenagers were unaware of the evil presence that had surrounded them. MajoraGanon stood on top of one of the kokiri houses watching the scene before him. It angered him the fact that almost all of his minions had fallen, all because of the Hero of Time and The Princess. And Zero wasn't a push over neither. MajoraGanon needed his triforce power but his demon was a problem. If only he could take away the source of his power, he would have a chance in obtaining his triforce.

A small shadow that Zelda had missed made its way behind her. MajoraGanon watched attentively as the shadow prepared itself to attack her.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted as Zelda turned around to come face to face with a shadow.

The shadow raised its deku stick in the air and grinned maliciously but it soon faded as Zero's sword went right through it causing it to evaporate in a puff of smoke.

"Don't even think about hurting her," Zero said with a cold expression.

MajoraGanon smiled wickedly as he saw Zero's cold and merciless eyes. It soon struck him; Zelda was the source of his strength. Whenever she was in trouble, Zero would tap into his inner power. Without Zelda, he was nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow Link was once again brought down by Link's superior strength. The Master sword had given Link the upper hand in the fight, for Shadow Link wasn't fighting a normal hylian; he was fighting the true Hero of Time.

Link stood in his fighting stance waiting for Shadow Link to stand up so they could resume their fight.

"You little bastard!" Shadow Link cursed. "I will…," he couldn't finish his sentence for the tip of a black trident had pierced his heart.

Link and the co were taken aback by the sudden turn of events. What had happened? It all became clear when they saw MajoraGanon slowly making his way towards Shadow Link's body.

"Mas…ter…why?" Shadow Link coughed.

"You have served you purpose, you sorry excuse of a shadow," MajoraGanon replied as he summoned a ball of dark energy and shot it at Shadow Link ending his life instantaneously.

"You monster, he didn't deserve that!" Link shouted.

"Are you willing to defend the one person whose ultimate desire was to see you dead? Such kindness truly earns my respect," MajoraGanon replied.

"MajoraGanon, this ends now!" Zero shouted as he stood next to Link with his sword drawn.

"OK, together now!" Link said.

"He's mine!" Zero shouted as he charged at MajoraGanon at top speed.

"No wait!" Link warned but it was too late. "Dammit you idiot." He began to run toward MajoraGanon as well.

Zero swung his sword at MajoraGanon who blocked it effortlessly with his Trident. Zero kept swinging at him with full force but in the end, each of his attacks were either blocked or deflected.

"This can't be the limit of power, is it?" MajoraGanon taunted.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Zero yelled back as he kept swinging his swords.

MajoraGanon once again blocked his attack and did a back flip, totally evading a vertical slash. He pointed his hand at the earth. The ground underneath Zero erupted in a huge explosion causing him to fly back, hitting the floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Hyaaa!" Link shouted as he began to slash at MajoraGanon.

Link, like Zero before him, was unable to land a blow on MajoraGanon. He would either block of dodge his attacks. His attacks proved useless.

Link performed a thrust which MajoraGanon parried by spinning his trident thus knocking The Master sword off of Link's hands. He then took that opportunity to grab Link by his throat.

"Urrgh…gah…you!" Link choked as he tried to free himself from MajoraGanon's grasp.

"Will the time come when you stop disappointing me?" MajoraGanon asked.

"Leave them alone!" Zelda shouted.

MajoraGanon turned to face the princess. "Ah, princess, I had almost forgotten about you."

He threw Link on the ground and began to make his way towards the princess.

"You can not hope to defeat me," MajoraGanon began. "Give up and come with me, and I'll let your friends live."

"Zelda no!" Link shouted.

"Zel…da," Zero called out to her as he gripped his injured shoulder.

"I will go with you. Just leave my friends alone," she stated without any hesitation.

"I won't let you take her!" Navi shouted as she charged at MajoraGanon.

"Insolent little fairy," MajoraGanon shot an energy blast the caused Navi to fly back towards Saria who managed to catch her.

"Navi are you ok?" Saria asked with a worried expression.

"NAVI!" Link shouted; anger overtaking him.

"Now, shall we go?" MajoraGanon asked as he opened up a dark portal.

"Zelda…don't go…," Zero pleaded as he extended his hand towards her.

Zelda gave a Zero a sorrowful look before turning away and disappearing into the darkness.

MajoraGanon took one last look at Link and Zero. "One month. I will begin my conquest of Hyrule in just one month. Take advantage of that time to build up your forces and your strength. Zero, Zelda will be waiting for you. Do you have what it takes to get her back?"

MajoraGanon stepped into the portal. "One month," was all he said before disappearing into the darkness.

"Zelda…," Zero managed to say before drifting into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Again, how fluffy yet…sad. I have a nasty habit of doing things like this lol. Anyway, there's one important question I need to ask you readers. The original Hyrule Battle was divided into 3 books. Do you think it's a good idea to separate the story once again into 3 books or keep it as one? The decision is yours; just make sure to review with your personal opinion. **

**PS: Book 1 is almost done, just a couple of chapters left. **

**Bonus: **

"MajoraGanon, this ends now!" Zero shouted as he stood next to Link with his sword drawn.

"OK, together now!" Link said.

"He's mine!" Zero shouted as he charged at MajoraGanon at top speed.

"No wait!" Link warned but it was too late. "Dammit you idiot." He began to run toward MajoraGanon as well.

**I saw this in a movie once, the dialogue wasn't exactly like this but it was very similar, Can anyone guess where it came from? Hint: S a a s (title of the movie)**

**Till next time!**


	18. Preparation

**Preparation **

**Chapter 18, last we saw our heroes…and Zero, things weren't looking so good. Zelda was captured and MajoraGanon would begin his conquest of Hyrule in just a month's time. A great war is upon Hyrule once more with Link and his followers as the only ray of hope left. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you….KONG!... I mean…chapter 18 (sorry, just came back from watching King Kong XD) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda but I owned your mama last night HAHA dodges knife damn dude chill….joke. (Can you tell I'm hyper today?) **

"Zelda?" Zero called out to her as he walked through the everlasting darkness. He couldn't see his own hand in front of him much less where he was. But he kept walking nonetheless; searching frantically for the girl he cared for the most. A small ray of light appeared on the horizon giving Zero a small glimmer of hope. He ran towards the light, shielding his eyes as the light became bigger and brighter.

The darkness disappeared and Zero found himself in a sunny beach. He looked at his surroundings; the large coconut trees, the white sand, the clear blue ocean in front of him reminded him of his home in Star Island. The sound of the waves and the sea gulls made him feel relaxed and pure. "This reminds me of home," he smiled as the breeze caressed his tanned skin.

"Don't loose yourself in this empty illusion. This is merely what your mind creates in order to lock you away from your reality," Zero's demon spoke as it appeared and stood beside Zero, eyeing the scenery.

Zero was rather startled at first. He eventually eased up when he noticed that his demon wasn't there to hurt him. "What…are you doing here?"

"Calm yourself, I can not hurt you in this state. I just wish to speak with you," Demon Zero said softly as his silver eyes glimmered slightly.

"Um, well what do you want?" Zero asked.

"Your Zelda has been kidnapped; MajoraGanon wants to take over Hyrule and you are in need of power, correct?" Demon Zero asked while keeping his gaze at the sparkling sea.

"That is….true," Zero sighed. He clenched his fists as hard as he could. "I'm not strong enough to save Zelda and beat MajoraGanon alone. I need power!"

"If that is what you wish, I can give you that power you so desire," Demon Zero stated coldly.

"Why should I trust you?" Zero spat.

Demon Zero turned and stared at him deeply causing Zero to flinch a bit. "What choice do you possibly have? One month is not enough to increase you strength and I'm sure you are well aware of this fact."

He turned to face the sea once more, "MajoraGanon wanted to use me as a tool to destroy you. If he thinks I will let myself be used in that way he is terribly mistaken. I will make him pay for underestimating me. But for that, I need you, Zero."

Zero hesitated at first. A major battle between him and his conscience took place in his mind. What would he do? Deny his offer and attempt to rescue Zelda with his current strength, with the chances of death being excessively high? Or would he accept and become one with a demon of darkness; to brandish an enormous amount of power and destroy the very evil that plagues his friends?

It was all too late, for the young naïve boy was clouded with the desire of power. His once noble intention of rescuing his loved one was brought down by a denizen of the darkness.

"I…need your power," Zero stated. "Give me your strength."

Demon Zero smiled maliciously. He had triumphed; soon his goal was to be achieved.

"Leave your friends. Set out on a journey to train alone. Once I see you fit to handle my power, I will summon you. Understood?" Demon Zero asked.

"Yea, I will. You can count on it," Zero said seriously.

Demon Zero smiled once more before disappearing into the darkness.

The scenery began to fade slowly as Zero woke up from his dream. He blinked twice as he adjusted his eyes to the sun's rays. He stood up from Link's bed and looked for any signs of Link or Navi; he was alone. There was a new hope and determination inside of him. "With the demon's power I will grow stronger and I will rescue you, Zelda."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The forest seemed to come alive as Saria played her ocarina while sitting on her little stump outside the forest temple. Link sat on the ground with his back resting on the stump as Navi slept on top of his head. He looked up at the sky as the sweet melody filled his ears; a sudden feeling of relaxation overcame him as he slowly dozed off.

Saria paused and looked at Link. "…It worked," she whispered softly. "He needs the rest."

A green light began to surround the young kokiri girl. "Time to meet up with the rest of the sages." She threw her hands in the air and disappeared into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Things have gotten worse," came the voice of a young woman.

"We have lost two of our most powerful comrades," a more powerful voice spoke.

"Yea, this is quite difficult all right," sighed an older woman.

A green light engulfed everything around the room. Saria appeared, standing on top of her forest crest in the Chamber of the sages.

"Good to see you here young Saria," Darunia greeted with a big smile.

"Thank you Darunia," Saria smiled back.

Ruto scoffed "I really don't think now is the time to be all cheery and happy," she said as she crossed her arms.

"As much as I hate to agree with my little fishy friend here, she's right. Saria, what news do you bring us?" Nabooru spoke.

Saria frowned and lowered her head before speaking. "Zelda… has been kidnapped."

"WHAT?" they all shouted in unison.

"This is great! Totally great! First Impa, then Rauru, and now Zelda? How can we possibly defeat him now? Ruto shouted while thrashing her hands in the air.

"Go stick a fish in your mouth or something and just shut up," Nabooru snapped.

"Calm down, both of you!" Darunia's deep voice echoed throughout the chamber instantly silencing the two bickering sages. He motioned Saria to continue.

"He said that he was going to give us one month to prepare," Saria explained.

"Prepare for what?" Nabooru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"The total conquest of Hyrule," Saria replied.

"That bastard wants to destroy Hyrule?" Ruto questioned.

Saria nodded, "It seems so. I'm pretty sure he has prepared an army of monsters for when the time comes."

Ruto pondered for a moment. "I thought his goal was to obtain the Triforce. Why would he waste his time trying to destroy our land? It makes no sense."

"She is right, what is MajoraGanon's true purpose?" Nabooru asked to noone in particular.

"I believe it is irrelevant now. We should focus instead on the battle ahead of us," Saria said.

"We should strike back with our own forces," Darunia stated.

Nabooru nodded in recognition. "I can mount my own army of Gerudo warriors in one month."

"As can I," Ruto nodded as well.

So you suggest we fight fire with fire? Sacrifice innocent people in order to save Hyrule? Isn't there another way we can solve this?" Saria asked with a hint of hope in her eyes.

Darunia sighed. "I know how you feel Saria. War is something none of us enjoy but we are backed into a corner. We have to fight back or else we will die," Darunia said softly

"Darunia is right kid. We can't hope to fight MajoraGanon alone and triumph. We need the support of all Hyrule for this fight and I'm sure the people are willing to accept their fate," Nabooru explained.

Ruto placed a hand on Saria's shoulder. "Everything is going to be all right Saria. I have faith, you should too."

Saria smiled softly. "Ok, I understand. I just hope this ends soon."

Ruto smiled back and nodded.

"So it is settled, we will mount our own forces an attack MajoraGanon before he can begin his conquest," Darunia said.

"Yes, everyone is in charge of building up their own attack force. We will meet in one month's time. Is that clear?" Nabooru questioned.

Everyone nodded in response.

"I'm going to tell Link. Good luck to you all," Saria said before warping back to the forest.

"I feel bad for her," Ruto said.

"I understand how you feel. Out of all the sages, she's the most innocent one and here we are forcing her to take part in a cruel and devastating war. She does not deserve this," Darunia spoke solemnly.

"It must be done. We have no other choice in the matter," Nabooru said.

"That is true," Darunia sighed.

"Let's just hope for the best, ok?" Ruto smiled.

Darunia and Nabooru nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Saria arrived back at the small meadow, Link had managed to fall even deeper asleep. He laid completely on the floor with his arms and legs completely stretched. He snored lightly as a small puddle of drool formed next to him.

Saria chuckled at the scene before her. She walked cautiously next to him and began to poke him in his stomach. "Hey, wake up you bum."

Link slowly opened his blue eyes and sat upward. He yawned and began to wipe the drool from his mouth. "Good morning Sar," he said, his voice still showing signs of grogginess.

Saria giggled as Link tried to comb his unruly hair with his hand. "Good morning."

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Oh, so you noticed I was gone," Saria said.

"I couldn't hear the music so it was obvious you weren't here anymore," Link smiled. "So where were you?"

"I was talking to the other sages," Saria replied innocently.

Link stared at her, "yes...go on."

Saria sighed in defeat. "Darunia, Ruto, and Nabooru decided to build up our own army so we could attack MajoraGanon. In other words, they want to start a war."

"A war…" Link looked at Saria and instantly noticed her discomfort and took her hand. "Hey, don't worry. I know you don't like the concept of war so if you want you can stay in the forest until it's all over. How about it?"

Saria quickly shook her head. "Of course not! I'm not going to stay behind while you and the others risk your lives. I know that battles and killing isn't something I take lightly but I can't let that bring me down."

Link could understand Saria's feelings. She was still a girl who has never witness a true battle and she didn't deserve to be in one. Yet she had to because it was her duty as a sage. Once again, life played unfair but its destiny as one might say.

Link stood up and smiled down at her. "Aren't you the courageous one," he teased.

"Hey," Saria stood up and shoved him playfully.

Link stumbled backward but managed to maintain his balance. He grinned maliciously at Saria who raised her eyebrow in suspicion. He ran at her and picked her up bridal style.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Saria squealed; her cheeks turning a bright red.

"Why, carrying you home miss," Link replied innocently.

"Put me down this instant Link," Saria commanded; her face redder than ever.

"I could…but where's the fun in that?" Link flashed a playful grin as he began to walk back towards the village.

"_It seems she's not feeling down anymore, a job well done!"_ Link mentally congratulated himself.

Unbeknownst to both of them, a sleeping Navi laid on the grass still asleep. (Poor Navi)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link and Saria arrived at the tree house only to find that Zero was not there.

"That's odd, where could he be?" Link asked to no one in particular.

Saria walked over to the small table in the middle of the room and noticed a small note. She took it and opened it.

"Link! Come quick!" Saria shouted.

Link ran next to her. "What's wrong?"

Saria handed him the note she found. Link took it and quickly read it.

_Hey guys, I'm leaving for a short while. I feel as if I can't win in my current state so I decided to train by myself. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See you in a month's time. _

_-Zero _

_PS: Tell Navi to get some anger management lessons for when I come back ok? Cool! See ya! _

"He really left us," Saria said softly.

Link looked over the note and placed it back on the table. "He must feel as if Zelda's kidnapping was his own fault. He'll be back soon. I believe we should try and get stronger as well."

"You're right," Saria agreed.

"_Stupid idiot. He could have at least said something_," Link sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zero has left on his own to train…interesting," MajoraGanon rubbed his chin in thought.

He smiled wickedly. "I believe its time to test his strength once more."

"Is it my turn? Master?"

"Yes, both Onox and Veran have failed me, do not make the same mistake or you will pay the consequences. Understood, Vaati?" MajoraGanon said sternly.

The one known as Vaati bowed before his master. "I will not disappoint you Lord MajoraGanon." And with his last words, the young sorcerer disappeared into a dark portal.

"An interesting turn of events, wouldn't you agree my princess?" MajoraGanon turned to Zelda who laid chained up against a wall.

Her clothe were torn and her face was dirty. Her eyes had lost their spark; they were now dull and lifeless. It seemed like she would collapse in any given moment. She barely had the energy to look up. "You…will not win," was all her dry mouth was able to come up with.

"Now, now. Do not over exert yourself princess. We wouldn't want you to die until the grand finale," MajoraGanon laughed wickedly before walking away, leaving the poor princess alone in the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Navi finally woke up and looked around. "Uhhh, where is everyone?" she asked as she looked around the small meadow. "They did it again didn't they? Damn them all!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. As you can see, this chapter wasn't all that exciting, mainly blah, blah, blah. Again, thanks for all the support and just to let everyone know, I'm keeping the story in three books. What else? Oh! I didn't describe Vaati physically because I'm sure everyone here knows who he is. If not then let me know so I can describe him for ya. Read and Review I mean it...blah!

BONUS: The last bonus scene was from Star Wars. You see, they've been giving a lot of Star Wars reruns in the HBO channels and I have nothing better to do so I watch them. The scene was from Star Wars Episode 2 from the scene at the end where Anakin and Obi-Wan battle that Dooku guy (spelled right?). Anakin rushes in and Obi-Wan is all like "We have to attack together you baka…blablabla." Ooops, sorry, got carried away again . Well, KUDOS to those who got it.

CYA AROUND!


	19. Entry of War

**Entry of War**

**Chapter 19. The last chapter wasn't all that exciting and unfortunately, neither is this one but don't fear because this is just the beginning! So let's get started! ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I can't come up with a funny remark at the moment so screw it, I don't own Zelda! ****  
**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Where is it?" Saria asked as she rummaged through an old chest she had under her bed.

The old and dusty chest contained many old artifacts including Saria's old toys. Link would always make fun of her whenever he would catch her playing with her old wooden dolls. It wasn't Saria's fault; she would always take out her old stuff to reminisce about her childhood. Now the times have changed, and instead of looking to relive her past, she was looking to prepare for the future.

"I got it!" she shouted with glee.

In her hands lay a rather large dusty longbow. It was made of strong deku wood with the green Kokiri symbol engraved on it. She blew the dust off of it and tested out the string of the bow by pulling on it. Once she was satisfied, the little Kokiri girl strapped the bow to her back, next to the Mirror shield, and ran outside where Navi the fairy was waiting for her.

"Saria, are you ready? Link said to meet him in the Sacred forest meadow. Let's go," Navi said with a hint of irritation.

"Sorry Navi," Saria apologized. "We can go now." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Where could they be?" Link asked while tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. He was standing in the middle of the Sacred forest meadow staring at the entrance waiting for Saria and Navi to appear. He was about to go look for them when he heard Saria's voice calling out to him.

"Link! Sorry we're late." Saria placed her hands on her knees while gasping for air.

Link smiled. "It's ok, what took you so long?"

Saria took a minute to regain her breath. "I was looking for my old bow," she took out her longbow and showed it to Link as evidence of her claim.

Link grabbed the old bow and stared at it. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"The Deku tree gave it to me as a present for my birthday. He said I was going to need it one day." Saria's eyes widened as she thought of something. "Do you think he knew this would happen?"

Link shrugged. "You never know what to expect with the Great Deku tree but I think he did, and that's why we are here!"

Saria gave Link a quizzical look.

"As you can see here," Link showed her some targets he had put up earlier around the meadow. "It's pretty safe to infer that we are going to work on your skills as an archer."

Saria giggled. "Ok Sensei," she teased.

Link's face turned serious. "I won't be taking you lightly just because you are my friend."

Saria looked at Link with a little hint of fear but she relaxed when Link showed a small smile. "I'm ready!" she nodded with anxiety.

"First of all, do you know how to properly hold a bow?" Link asked.

"…I can learn," Saria laughed nervously.

"This will take awhile," Navi sighed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Everyone, FORM UP!" Nabooru barked.

All of Nabooru's female Gerudo warriors lined up in a straight line holding up their spears as she walked past them inspecting each and everyone of them.

"Listen up! We'll be entering war in just a month's time!"

Small murmurs where heard from the crowd of soldiers but they all became silent as soon as Nabooru gave them a death glare.

"We will be aiding the Hylians, Zoras, and the gorons against your former leader, Ganondorf," Nabooru continued.

The Gerudo's gasped at the name of the man who had made their lives a living hell just a few years ago. Why was he back? How is he back? Will he rule over the Gerudo lands again? These questions raced through the mind of all the Gerudo warriors.

"Bottom line is, the bad guy is back, he has taken over Hyrule castle, and is launching a full on assault on all of Hyrule." Nabooru stared at the confused faces in the crowd.

She sighed, "Let me put it this way. Today, we are on a top secret mission to get coffee and donuts. Problem is, Ganondorf drank all the coffee and ate all the donuts, so now we have to kick his ass. Any questions?"

The Gerudos shook their heads. "Good, now let's get started on the training," Nabooru grinned maliciously. "I hope everyone brought their first aid kit today, it's going to be one hell of a ride." 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"My fellow gorons, Ganondorf has taken over the castle and is directing an attack on our humble lands," Darunia spoke to his Goron comrades. He stood in a small podium overlooking his subjects who stared at him intently.

"Ganondorf, the evil king?!"

"How can this be?! He was defeated by the chosen hero!"

"How did this happen?!"

"Settle down, settle down my people," he waved his hands in the air in an attempt to calm the startled gorons. Once he was sure he had everyone's attention he continued, "I really hate to bring this horrible news to you but war is upon us, and us must act quickly.

"Can we…beat him? Is it even possible?" A Goron asked, its rock hard body shaking in fear.

Darunia looked at his people. He saw signs of doubt, insecurity, but mostly fear. "My brothers, time and time again has Hyrule fallen into the hands of evil and we've been powerless to stop it. Not anymore!"

The gorons eyed their leader as he spoke. Darunia was always a kind and giving leader, with a smile across his face but today, he was not a simple leader, he was a fighter, a warrior ready to fight. This inspired the gorons. They regained their calm and for some reason, they felt renewed with strength.

"Today, we make a stand! For all life on our beautiful land of Hyrule, are you with me?!" Darunia raised his fist in the air.

The gorons responded with shouts of determination and pride. The were motivated by their kind and powerful leader to fight till the end not matter the cost.

"I thank you all," Darunia said gratefully.

"What do we do Chief?" a Goron asked enthusiastically.

"What is our speciality?" Darunia asked.

The crowd remained silent for a moment. "The Goron's special crop!" a Goron called out.

Darunia smiled at his subject. "Correct my brother, the Goron's special crop! We need to grow more of those. It will be our secret weapon." 

"How do we go about it?" another Goron asked.

"Here's what we will do. I need a group of Gorons to go down to Kakariko village and warn them about the oncoming attack. Then, after the villagers are aware of our situation, gather any fighters that are willing to cooperate to join our troops. Also, try to convince the carpenters to help you construct a perimeter around the village. After all, they are our neighbors and we must protect them as well. Another group of gorons will be in charge of growing a whole arsenal of special crops. We are going to need a whole lot. Let's get started right away!"

"What about the backside of the mountain?"

"Ah, leave that up to me," Darunia smiled mischievously.

The crowd quickly saluted their chief and began their tasks with much enthusiasm. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The Zoras enjoyed themselves, swimming in the waters of their mystical domain and chatting with one another, completely unaware of the danger that lies before them.

"This is horrible father," Ruto stared at her father with great worry. "A war is coming and I don't know what to do. Father, you need to speak with the Zoras, please."

"My daughter, I am aware of the evil that is approaching Hyrule but it is not my place anymore," the King spoke softly, eyeing his daughter from his throne.

Ruto stared at her father with a puzzled expression, "what do you mean father?"

"Ruto," the king paused for a moment before continuing. "I believe it is time you become queen of the Zoras."

Ruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "Me? Father…I, I'm not ready yet." 

"On the contrary, I can tell by the look in your eyes and your concern for our people that you have matured into a lovely young lady, capable of ruling our waters," King Zora smiled warmly at his daughter. "Now go, Queen Ruto. Make your people hear your words." 

Ruto was almost in the verge of tears. She was overjoyed that her father had acknowledged her as a ruler but she was still unsure if she had what it took to make her people listen to her. After all, she wasn't the most popular amongst the Zoras.

She looked at her father once more who was smiled at her and motioned her to go. She smiled and thanked her father before racing down the stairs to meet her people. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Ok, you hold it like so." Link stood behind Saria holding her petite hands, showing her how to properly hold a bow. The proximity between the two made Link feel a bit uncomfortable; lucky for him, he was standing behind Saria so she didn't notice.

"You place one hand on the string while the other firmly grasps the bow itself. The trick is to relax and focus while keeping the bow straight. You got it?" Link placed his hands on her elbows to help her keep the bow in place.

"I…I think I do." Saria almost cracked. Like Link, she too felt a little strange. It wasn't bad but it wasn't good either; a sort of torture that made her crave for more. She tried to clear her mind of him but trying to avoid Link was like trying to stop a raging tsunami. It was futile, she had fallen for him.

Link felt the same thing. He wanted to grab her and kiss her so badly but he was unsure of her feelings. She might not like him that way, she might only think of him as a brother and that really disturbed him. He knew it was the wrong place and the wrong time. He would swallow his feelings and save them for the right time. It wasn't easy, but Link is strong willed person.

"Look at you guys. Feeling cozy enough?" Navi teased the poor teens. Link was ready to throw a fit while Saria tried desperately to hide her embarrassment.

Link chased Navi all around the meadow followed by some profanity and yelling. Saria turned her attention to the two partners and a smile appeared across her face. She felt a mixture of relief and sadness when Navi interrupted them. She wanted to know what it was like, to be with Link but she knew it wasn't time yet. Link captured Navi and flung her into an empty bottle. He smiled and lifted the bottle high in the air as a sign of victory. He turned to Saria, his smile never leaving his face.

Saria smiled back. She could wait. She cared for him, she loved him. She would wait until this war was over, then she could live happily with him but until then, she had to be strong.

She picked up her bow and an arrow and pointed at the nearest target. She aimed carefully, her mind repeating the steps Link had shown her. She used all of her strength to anchor it before releasing the arrow which struck true, much to Link's amazement.

Link's eyes widened. "Whoa, how did you do that?" he glanced at the target and back at Saria.

Saria shrugged, "I just aimed, focused, and fired. It wasn't all that hard." She walked towards the target and pulled out the arrow.

Link stared at the target; a perfect bull's eye. With a little more practice, Saria could easily surpass him. _"Now that she can use the bow, she can stay away from the frontline and attack from behind, away from danger,"_ he smiled triumphantly.

"Oh!" Saria jerked up once she realized something. "I forgot," she took out the Mirror shield and handed it to Link. "I'll be using the bow now so I really don't need it. You need it more than I do."

"But, are you sure you want to keep it? Its totally fine with me," Link extended the shield back to her but she pushed it back towards him.

"Link, can an archer use a shield?" she asked while placing her hands in her hips.

"Um…yea?" 

"Link!" 

"Ok ok fine, you win. I'll keep the shield. But you gotta promise you'll take double care of yourself," Link said as he strapped the Mirror shield to his back.

Saria tapped Link's shoulder, "Don't worry, I got you to protect me, right?"

Link placed and finger on his chin and pondered for a moment, "Well…" 

"Link!" Saria playfully punched him on the shoulder.

They both laughed for a moment before an awkward silence overtook them.

Link broke the silence first. "Let's keep training."

Saria smiled and nodded in response. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Why are we all gathered here?" a male zora asked while looking around the crowd of Zoras gathered near the huge waterfall in the domain.

"I heard her majesty wanted to speak with us," another male zora replied.

"What could that little brat want?" the zora asked to no one in particular with an air of irritation.

The other zora shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

"Shut up, princess Ruto is going to speak now," a female zora scolded the other two.

Ruto stood in the front. She felt overwhelmed by all the people who stared at her with annoyance and confusion. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Zoras, as of now…I will be taking over the domain." 

The Zoras began to murmur amongst themselves while staring at the young zoran princess.

"What has happened to our king?" a Zora shouted.

"He…he is fine, he has decided to give me the roll of leader. Please, just hear me out."

The Zoras began to argue and protest. Ruto couldn't blame them; she was still too young to govern the water's of Hyrule. She knew the people weren't going to accept her but she had to make them believe in her. If not, the domain would surely fall into MajoraGanon's evil clutches.

"We are in war right now! I can't sit back and do nothing! I'm the sage of water, the only one who can withstand the evil surrounding our home! Listen to me!" Ruto shouted, her eyes brimming with tears.

The Zoras were taken aback by Ruto's sudden burst. They were shocked upon hearing about the sudden war but their attentions were solely placed on the young princess. They soon became silent and Ruto was very relieved, at least she could try to persuade them.

"MajoraGanon, an incarnation of evil, has conquered Hyrule castle and wants to wage war on the rest of Hyrule. My father is not in any condition to prepare for a war so it's my turn to lead us to victory. I know I'm still young and inexperience but I was chosen as the water sage for a reason. I know what we are dealing with and we can win, but I need your support. So please…help me," she silently wiped the tears from her face as she looked at the Zoras for any hint of acknowledge. 

They stood silent for some time, debating whether or not to trust her. They looked at her, at her pained expression, and the answer became as clear as day. They would help her. The Zoras began to clap slightly but the sound became louder and louder until the clapping was replaced by shouts of joy and determination.

Ruto was overjoyed. She had been a brat all her life, everything came easy for her. She knew she didn't deserve her people's trust but here they were, cheering for her. She silently thanked them all. She wouldn't let them down. After all, she was the new queen. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**A/N: Finished the second to last chapter of book 1. Again, I'm terribly sorry about the rather boring chapter but it has to be done. It wasn't all that fun either. But don't worry; the next chapter will focus almost completely on action. Think of this chapter as the calm before the storm. Just hold on a little more, book 2 is right around the corner, make sure to keep a look out for it! ****  
**

**Till next time!**


	20. I Will Not Die

**I Will Not Die **

**Chapter 20. This is the last chapter of Hyrule Battle book 1. There's really not much to say. Once again I apologize for the rather boring chapters and I hope to make it up to you guys with this one. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or its characters, locations, monsters, songs, ect. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero left by himself to train. He wanted so desperately to save Zelda but he knew he wasn't strong enough to rescue her. His demon had offered him power. He hesitated but he knew it wasn't a matter of trust anymore. He had to save Zelda by any means necessary and so far, using his demon's power was the best way possible.

Zero traveled for days. He had gone past the borders of Hyrule, through a small forest. Unlike the Lost Woods or the Kokiri forest which holds a special kind of magic that seemed unreal, this forest was like any other. It was a common forest full of trees and animals. Zero knew he wasn't in Hyrule any longer but he kept going, not wanting Link or Saria to find him.

He found a small cave next to a waterfall. It was perfect for him, shelter, water, and fresh fruits around him. He would make this his temporary home. His current objective was to settle in. He only carried his sword strapped to his back. With no food or water for the past couple of days, he wondered how he had managed to survive the trek. There was no use thinking about that now. He collected a few fruits from the trees, apples, pears, and many other luscious vegetation. He then made a small fire inside the cave. It was already sundown so he decided to rest for the night. Tomorrow he would start his training.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zero…Zero…Zero."

"What the hell?" Zero stood in the middle of an intense battle. He looked around and saw millions of corpses, both allies and enemies. He saw gorons, zoras, and gerudos fighting for their lives against a whole army or stalfos, moblins, and many other monsters. The moon was the only light in this devastating battle ground. He frantically looked around, trying to find Zelda and his friends but they were nowhere in sight.

A moblin crept behind him and raised its club ready to strike Zero down. Zero noticed the moblin and quickly rolled to side, evading the attack. He unsheathed his sword and dashed at the monster. The moblin swung his club once again but Zero managed to dodge it by jumping high in the air. He raised his sword and struck the moblin down in one swipe.

He began run through the battle field, striking down any monster that stood in his way. He saw as his comrades were killed one by one. He wanted to save them all but it was impossible. He could only do so little. He tried to ignore the shouts and cries coming from his fallen allies and continued his search for Link and Zelda.

Time passed by. It was around midnight due to the positioning of the moon. Zero had been searching (and fighting) for two hours and he was exhausted. His search was fruitless. The battle still waged however, neither side giving in although it was obvious that the monsters were winning. They outnumbered the Hyruleans five to one.

"_If only I was stronger,"_ Zero thought as he kneeled down. He stood in that position for a moment, resting.

"Give up; it'll be easier that way." A hooded figure appeared out of nowhere.

Zero couldn't tell who it was. All he could see was a pair of scarlet eyes staring at him. He instantly knew this person was up to no good.

"Who are you?" Zero questioned as he pointed at the figure with his sword.

"Ah, my name…is Aghanim. Remember it well."

Zero presumed the figure was smiling at him although he couldn't see him. "Where the hell am I?" he barked.

"This," Aghanim raised his hands to his side, "is the future; your future."

"My future," Zero said to himself. "Is this the war that's soon to come?"

Aghanim nodded. "I'am a sorcerer and I can see into the future. You, along with all of your friends will die. Hyrule will cease to exist, all because you weren't strong enough, 'chosen one'."

"No, not this again. This can't be…my fault," Zero clutched his head in pain. "I can't let everyone die!"

"They are all ready dead!" Aghanim laughed maniacally.

Zero was on the verge of a break down when a voice snapped him back to reality.

"It is futile, sorcerer," Demon Zero spoke.

Zero looked up to see his demon standing in front of him eyeing Aghanim intently.

"You…," Zero said.

"Ah yes, the demon. What is it you wish, servant of darkness?" Aghanim asked.

"Do not try these pathetic attempts to break him down. I live within him, and as long as I'm inside him you cannot get near him. Now, be gone, and tell your master that I'll be coming for his blood," Demon Zero hissed.

Aghanim bowed and left without a word.

Demon Zero turned around and stared at Zero before disappearing as well.

Zero's vision became blurry and he soon passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero awoke with a start the following morning and noticed that he was breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up. He walked outside the cave and looked at the blazing sun above him.

"Seems like its going to be a sunny day," he said to himself while shielding his eyes from the rays of the sun.

He ate some fruits to gain some energy and began to stretch. "Time to train."

Zero spent a vast majority of the day practicing different sword techniques; the kaitengiri included. He had watched Link do it many times and he wondered if he could nail it as well. The sun had begun to set and Zero decided to continue his training the following morning. He took a quick bath under the waterfall and ate dinner which consisted of more fruits.

Just as he was going to turn in for the night he heard a strange sound near the trees. Not letting his guard down, Zero took out his sword and began to search for the root of that noise.

"Must be a squirrel or something," Zero said to himself.

As soon as he turned around a black ball of dark energy was shot towards him. His senses picked up and he rolled out of the way in time.

"Who the hell is out there?!" Zero shouted.

The forest was quiet, too quiet. It disturbed Zero. Someone was watching him but he couldn't see anything. As his luck might have it, the moon was hidden behind dark clouds allowing no visibility whatsoever.

Another ball of energy was shot at Zero again but he easily dodged it again. "_No good. If I stay here…he will surely kill me. I need to go into an open space,"_ he thought to himself.

Zero began to run through the trees, avoiding incoming shots that were thrown at him. He managed to find a clearing and stopped in the middle, his attention focused on his surroundings.

"No way to attack me from here, you have to come out you coward," Zero smirked triumphantly.

No response.

It was really starting to irritate Zero. If he couldn't see his enemy, he couldn't attack him. Many small shadows were gathering around Zero but he was too busy staring at the tree tops to notice.

He narrowed his eyes, "something is definitely not right here."

As if on cue, the small shadows jumped at him and grabbed him.

"Shit, what on earth?!" Zero struggled but the shadows weren't going to give up so easily.

Another ball of dark energy was shot towards him. Zero, unable to dodge, was hit square on the chest and was sent flying back against the ground. 

He clutched his chest in pain. "Dammit, way to screw up Zero," he cursed under his breath.

He slowly stood up, one hand holding his sword while the other was grasping his chest. The shadows had disappeared but he wasn't going to fall for that again. Still, he didn't know who he was fighting against and it made him anxious. The person, if it was human, was toying with him.

"He he he, I see your becoming impatient so I'll do you a favor and reveal myself," a voice said.

Not letting his opponent think he was scared, Zero smirked. "That would help."

Out of the shadow of the trees a teenage boy appeared. He was wearing a sorcerer's clothing with a purple cape and sorcerer's hat. He had long silver hair and reached his back and red eyes that stared directly at Zero's with a hint of madness emanating from them.

Zero was relieved he wasn't a monster but then again, he could be wrong. He clutched his sword with both of his hands and eyed the boy. "Who are you?"

"My name is Vaati. I'm a sorcerer hired to kill you. Nothing personal but it's my master's wish and what he wishes, he gets," Vaati smiled evilly.

"Yea? Well tell you master that he can kiss my ass!" Zero ran at the sorcerer with his sword at his side.

Vaati jumped backwards and extended both of his hands. He shot multiple energy balls at Zero hoping to stop his attack. Zero evaded the first two and deflected the third with his sword but the fourth managed to hit him on the shoulder. Zero winced in pain but shrugged it off and continued his assault. He jumped in the air ready to strike Vaati down. Vaati threw himself on the ground and extended both of his hands up towards Zero. He shot an energy ball at Zero which caused him to fly back at the ground once more.

Zero slowly stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. His eyes showed signs of anger and Vaati was enjoying it. After all, a person clouded with anger was bound to make many mistakes in battle.

"Coward! Why not fight like a man?!" Zero shouted.

"As you wish," Vaati smirked. He placed his hands in front of him and a black spear appeared. He placed his finger at the tip of the spear testing the sharpness. He smiled when his finger began to bleed. Satisfied, Vaati pointed his spear at Zero. "Better now?"

"Quite!" Zero charged at Vaati once more.

Blows were traded. Swinging and slashing, thrusting and parrying. The two waged on without stopping although it was clear that Vaati had the upper hand. Never having faced an opponent with a spear before, Zero wasn't fully aware of the different attack patterns Vaati had in store. Vaati blocked Zero's attack with ease. After all, the wise sorcerer knew Zero's different attack styles, most of which consisted of vertical strikes through the air.

"_No good, I swing vertically, he side steps. I swing diagonally, he reflects it. I swing horizontally; he spins that stupid spear of his and knocks me off balance. I must think of something else_," Zero thought.

He spun around gaining momentum to unleash a devastating horizontal strike. Vaati spun his spear in attempt to deflect the attack. Zero foresaw the counter attack and lowered his body completely and instead of a sword attack, he kicked Vaati's feet causing him to tumble down.

Without a moment to spare, Zero brought his sword down hoping to end the fight with a downward stab but Vaati was quicker. He back rolled and dodged the attack just as Zero plunged the sword into the ground. He stood up and shot three energy balls at Zero. Zero threw himself on the ground narrowly missing the energy balls. He looked up at Vaati who was running towards him.

He quickly stood up and assumed defense position. Vaati began to go on the offensive merciless. His brutal attacks managed to knock Zero back but he kept blocking, his life depended on it.

Vaati entered a sort of rush mode and began to thrust his dark spear with inhuman speed. Zero could barely see the barrage of attacks that were being unleashed upon him. Vaati's attacks were so fast; he could have sworn he was using more than one spear.

Zero lost focus for one instant which caused him to lower his guard. Vaati ceased that opportunity and stabbed Zero on his left shoulder. Zero shouted in pain as his scarlet blood covered the head of the spear. Vaati withdrew the spear and tried to stab Zero once again.

Zero regained composure and deflected his attack causing Vaati to jump backwards allowing Zero a moment to breathe.

Black clouds covered the sky completely and soon, small droplets of water were coming down. The drops of water grew until it began to rain with full force. The water made Zero's blood spread throughout his shirt, but he didn't mind. The rain helped the pain for some reason.

"Enjoy your remaining moments of life because soon you'll be dead," Vaati spoke threateningly.

Zero ran his hand through his wet hair and grasped the sword with both of his hands. "I won't die."

"You sound sure of yourself. What makes you think you can win?" Vaati smiled.

"My determination," Zero replied sternly.

"Well, lets see how determined you really ARE!" Vaati charged at Zero once again.

He shot three more energy balls at Zero but he jumped out of the way in time. Vaati spun his spear above him and brought down with full force. The spear collided with Zero's sword causing a power struggle between the two fighters. They both stared at each other with vivacity, not letting one over power the other.

Zero felt his hold on the sword slip. Vaati used his superior strength to knock Zero's sword right off his hands. The sword landed on the muddy soil behind Vaati. Zero, now defenseless, began to jump backwards trying to dodge the incoming attacks. Vaati ceased this chance and went all out.

"Lucky you have good reflexes," Vaati smirked after Zero narrowly dodged another spear attack.

Zero didn't say anything. Dodging all those attacks had left him breathless. He thought it was best to conserve his energy. But then again, if he didn't attack, he was done for. He regained composure and began to attack Vaati with a barrage of kicks. Vaati was caught off guard by his sudden fury but it wasn't enough for him to commit a mistake. He blocked the attacks using his spear but Zero just kept coming.

Vaati smiled to himself. Zero's attack pattern was becoming too predictable. Zero executed another high kick but Vaati was well prepared. He ducked and slashed horizontally at Zero's lower abdomen.

Zero tumbled down in pain. It wasn't a deep cut but it didn't stop it from hurting. He clutched his stomach with both of his hands trying to suppress the blood that was oozing out of the wound.

"Now do you understand?" Vaati asked as he placed the spear on his shoulder, "you can't hope to win."

"_I…have to…escape,"_ Zero thought.

He picked up some mud from the ground. Vaati was too focused on his 'flawless victory' to notice this. Zero quickly threw the mud at Vaati's eyes temporarily blinding him.

"You little maggot! I will kill you!" Vaati roared as he wiped the dirt from his eyes.

Zero ceased that opportunity to flee into the woods, stopping every now and then to regain his breath. The amount of blood loss from his shoulder and stomach wound was getting to him. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He stopped near a big tree and sat under it. All he could see was the eternal darkness around him and all he could hear was the rain falling on the tree tops.

"Must…survive," Zero gasped as he clutched his wound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link was making his way through Hyrule field accompanied by a group of hylian soldiers. His destination was Lon Lon Ranch. He looked up at the sky; the once sunny atmosphere had disappeared leaving only a feeling of dread. He shrugged it off and continued on his way.

Once he reached the ranch he was greeted by a familiar face, a young girl about his age with long fiery hair that reached her lower back and the eyes of a fire goddess. She wore long cream colored work clothes that had a smudge of dirt here and there due to a long day's word, but even so she looked stunning.

"Link!" the girl gave Link a crushing bear hug.

"Hey Malon," Link greeted as he broke the hug.

"What brings you here? You haven't visited me since forever. Frankly I thought you forgot about me," she frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry Malon. It's just that things have been pretty hectic lately," Link said.

"It's ok," Malon smiled. She looked over Link's shoulder and noticed the group of guards. "Friends of yours?"

Link looked back at the soldiers and then back at Malon. "We need to talk," he frowned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zero's heart raced as he desperately looked around the trees trying to find any sign of movement, nothing. He was breathing heavily and it scared him. What if he could hear him? What if he was just playing with him? He decided not to think about it. His main priority was to maintain focus although it was hard, seeing as his wounds were deeply open.

"Come on out!" Vaati shouted as he walked through the muddy soil.

Zero tensed when he heard him but a surge of relieve rushed through him as well. If Vaati was shouting for him to come out then it meant that he didn't know his location. But the sign of relieve was short lived. Zero could hear Vaati coming closer and closer to him. Thinking quick, Zero dived into the soil and covered himself with mud in an attempt to hide from the sorcerer.

Vaati stopped next to Zero to look around. Zero was almost on the verge of losing his consciousness. All he could see was Vaati standing next to him. It seemed the camouflage trick had worked. Vaati couldn't see him and that made Zero relax. If he could stay hidden, he would be safe, or so he thought.

"I detest having to play cat and mouse," Vaati said irritated, "If you wish to remain hidden then I'll have to blow up this whole Goddessforesaken forest!"

"_Arrgh Godammit! Things never go the way I want them to!"_ Zero thought, his frustration reaching a new level.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And so, MajoraGanon has declared war on all of Hyrule," Link explained rather calmly.

Malon was shocked upon hearing Link's horrible news. Her eyes suddenly widened upon realizing the position she was in. "LINK! If that is so, the ranch…its right in the middle of Hyrule field! We have no protection! MajoraGanon can attack any time he wants and we won't be able too retaliate!" Malon was on the verge of tears.

Link grabbed her by her shoulder and squeezed them lightly. "Malon, that is why I brought these soldiers with me," he motioned for one of the soldiers to come forth.

"Malon, this is Adol, head guard of Kakariko village. He will be in charge of protecting the ranch," Link said.

Adol extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Miss Malon. I can assure you that no monster will set foot in here," he smiled warmly.

Malon stared at the young soldier. He was any other Hylian soldier with the same type of armor and weapon yet he was somehow different. He had long chocolate colored hair tied in a pony tail and golden eyes. Maybe his mother was a Gerudo, she thought. Malon hesitated but shook his hand nevertheless.

"Now that that is settled, pack your bags," Link said.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Malon asked.

"You are coming with me, your dad as well. We can't have you here. It's too dangerous," Link exclaimed.

Malon shook her head fiercely, "I'm not leaving my ranch. This is my home!"

"But…"

"No buts Link. I'm not leaving and you can't do anything about it," Malon stomped her foot on the ground as she crossed her arms.

Link looked at Adol who chuckled slightly. He sighed and walked over to the soldier. "She's too stubborn to be persuaded," Link whispered, "Take care of her for me, ok?"

"No problem Link, I will protect her with my own life," Adol smiled.

Link turned back to Malon, "You win, but make sure to be extra careful. Who knows what can happen."

Malon smiled and nodded, "Everything is going to be fine. You'll beat him, I just know it!"

Link half-smiled and gave her a brief hug before making his way back to the entrance.

"_A storm is coming,"_ Link thought as he looked at the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaati began to hover in the air as he raised both hands in the air. Using his power, he summoned a huge sphere of dark energy. "There is one thing I would like to say before I send you to oblivion…"

Zero looked up at the sorcerer and gasped. "That bastard is actually going to blow up this whole forest! Not good, I can't think of anything to do…I need…help."

"I'm sure you would like to know about your dear princess Zelda, no? Vaati asked, as he looked around for any signs of movement.

Zero snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Zelda's name. He looked up at Vaati, not knowing whether to remain hidden or to face him.

"Here you are, ready to die at the hands of a mere pawn as your loved one gets beaten and tortured in the worst way possible. I guess it doesn't matter to you whether she dies or not, correct? You just cower and hide every time you're in the face danger; relying on others to help you all the time. You're pitiful, nothing but a worthless little kid. I cannot begin to fathom how a worm like you is the 'chosen one'."

Zero clenched his teeth in frustration. He was right. Zelda was probably suffering right at that moment while he hid away in fear. How could he save Zelda if he couldn't save himself? He looked at his dirty and bloody hands. What good could they do?

"Do not worry yourself too much. Once I'm done killing you, I will entertain myself by retelling the story of how I killed you to your precious princess as I rip her limbs apart one…by…one."

"YOU BASTARD!" Zero dashed towards Vaati and lounged at him.

Vaati was taken aback by Zero's sudden attack but was too late to counterattack. Zero punched him square on the face followed by another and another.

"_What's going on ..."_ Vaati thought, _"I thought he was down for the count." _

"You," Zero punched Vaati on the stomach, "will not," he punched him on the face again; "hurt Zelda!" a wave of dark energy surrounded Zero as he unleashed one final punch, completely knocking Vaati back against tree.

Zero looked at Vaati as he lied under the tree unconscious. The over usage of power had left him a bit dizzy but he shrugged it off. He looked at his sword which lied on the floor next to him. He managed to pick it up, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. It wasn't over yet. He needed to end it right there and then.

He slowly made his way towards Vaati and raised his sword high in the air. "You won't hurt Zelda; I'll make sure of that."

"Is that you or your demon talking?" Vaati asked as he slowly raised his head to stare at Zero, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"What?" Zero's eyes widened, _"He was supposed to be unconscious unless…he was just faking it!"_

"FLUX ERADICATION!" Vaati shouted as he extended both his hands in front of him, sending Zero flying back against the ground. "It's over," he smiled.

Zero slowly stood up and quickly fell on his knees. "What the hell? I feel even weaker…," he looked at Vaati, "what did you do to me?"

Vaati stood up and wiped the blood off his face, "Flux Eradication, seals a person's inner power, be it magical or…demonic," he smiled viciously. "In other words, your demon powers have been sealed. You are powerless." Vaati took out his staff once more, "Now, you are mine!"

"Demon…Powers?" Zero barely had anytime to ask as Vaati suddenly attacked.

Although Zero had managed to block a few attacks he had noticed that Vaati had gotten stronger. No, it was _he_ who has gotten weaker. Vaati's spell had managed to drain more than 60 of Zero's strength. It was amazing how he could even stand in the condition he was in.

"_I can't fail Zelda,"_ Zero thought.

He dodged one of Vaati's horizontal attacks and took that opportunity to deal a vertical blow. He raised his sword with both hands and thrust it down with full force. With his superior speed, Vaati withdrew his spear and slashed at Zero's sword completely shattering it.

Zero lost his footing and fell on the floor; his broken sword landing right next to him.

"It ends now!" Vaati brought down his spear in an attempt to kill Zero once and for all.

Zero quickly grabbed the hilt of the broken sword and used it to block the attack. Vaati did not give up. He began to use his strength to push the spear down trying to end Zero's life. Zero tried to push the spear back but the hilt was already breaking as well.

"_It can't end like this,"_ Zero thought.

"I knew a kid like you wasn't able to hold such great power," Vaati laughed, "Now, time to die!"

"NO!"

The hilt broke and the spear managed to pierce Zero right through the chest. Zero's eyes widened as he coughed up blood. He tried to pull the spear off his body but to no avail. His eyes soon turned dull and lifeless. All he could hear was Vaati's laughter and the sound of the pouring water over his body. He closed his eyes and his world turned completely black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I sense…a major disturbance," MajoraGanon looked out the castle window into the rain, "Vaati…a grave mistake you have made indeed. Destroying darkness is an impossible feat."

"My Lord," an Iron Knuckle appeared from behind MajoraGanon, snapping him out of his thoughts.

MajoraGanon turned to face the Iron Knuckle, "Status report."

"It is as you said, the Hyrulians are joining forces in the battle ahead. They have already assembled perimeters throughout their homes," the Iron Knuckle said. "What are your orders, sir?"

MajoraGanon smirked, "Stand down. I gave them one month to prepare and a month it shall be. Patience is the key to any war. Yet, once their time is up I will conquer them all," he looked out the window again, watching the small ranch in the distance. He smiled mischievously and turned back towards the Iron Knuckle, "Your first target will be that ranch. Once the war begins I want you and your troops to go and destroy it, no mercy."

"Yes My Lord," The Iron Knuckle saluted and left the room.

"Aghanim, I have a task for you as well," MajoraGanon said.

"What is it you wish master?" Aghanim asked as he approached his master.

"One of our 'friends' is in need of your help." Aghanim raised an eyebrow. "He is trapped in the Shadow temple. I want you to release him of his prison."

"My lord, you don't mean Ryon of the Sheikah, do you?" Aghanim asked with a hint of fear.

MajoraGanon nodded slowly, "His power will prove invaluable to us."

"But…My lord!"

"Do not question my judgment, understood?" MajoraGanon snapped.

"Yes My lord. I will get right on it." With his last words, Aghanim disappeared into the shadows.

"The time is near. Hyrule shall fall," MajoraGanon looked at the bruised and tired princess who laid chained up against the wall. How a girl like her is able to survive was a mystery to even MajoraGanon but he didn't mind. After all, having her as a hostage would prove useful if thing don't go exactly as planned

"Ze…ro…," the princess muttered under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And as the sun slowly rises, signaling the dawn of a new day, new questions and doubts arise as well. One month will surely pass, a war will soon begin, and the fate of Hyrule will be determined. Link, Saria, Zelda, and everyone else's future is uncertain but one thing is true, their fight shall not end in vain.

To Be Continued in Book 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
